Life as a Soundtrack
by Atellix
Summary: Sequel to 'Life as a Film' An ancient curse threatens the lives of the world, and the ultimate sacrifice is made: the happiness of Draco and Hermione. Are their lives too shattered to piece back together? And is the threat truly gone? DHHG, OC?
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Hey! This time, it's a poem that I wrote for a disclaimer, instead of the typical song routine! So.. enjoy!  


_ I know you think it's funny  
to take somebody's book  
take the characters out of it  
give them a different look  
write another story  
the way that you want to  
But only these story plots are mine  
So please J.K., don't sue!   
_  


**Author's Note:** I really had no intention of getting this chapter up so soon, but you know what happens. When you stat getting ideas, it gets really hard to stop them from coming! This chapter was buzzing around in my head all night, regardless of whether or not I wanted to write it. It's like Charlie: it drove me crazy enough to put it down on paper. By the way, I'm thinking of focusing this story on Charlie. Since Draco and Hermione are obviously already together... oh, I'm not saying any more. I hope this one is as good as the prequel. Anyways, enough talking. Enjoy!   


**Chapter One:_ A New Beginning _**  


The snow was gently falling around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The was a quiet peace and serenity as the wind gently grazed the ground, now shiny and smooth from the droplets of water freezing on the top. An owl could be heard, and far off in the distance, unicorns were grazing.   


All that was about to change.  


"Charlie! Slow down! I'm gonna fall!"  


"Oh hell no, D! This baby hasn't even warmed up yet!"  


Suddenly, a toboggon came flying down the hill, hurtling at top speed.   


"Charlie!"  


"Yeah?"  


"Remind me to kill you!!"  


Charlie laughed. "I'll try to remember!!"  


The two sped down the hill as two shadows crossed them, then turned and came back. Draco ignored the wind whipping across his face and opened his eyes wide as a shadow crossed over again. Draco looked up and laughed. He watched as one shadow passed over something in their path. Draco squinted.  


"Charlie? What is that?"  


Charlie squinted. "Oh shiii....."  


The two leaned harshly to the right, but still caught the side of the snow mound. The two went flying off the toboggan and hit the snow, which was just a little short of soft. The shadows passed over them.  


Charlie laughed. "Whoo! That was amazing! Yeah!" He sat up, covered in snow. Draco lay a few feet away. "D, that was AMAZING! Huh? Wasn't that amazing?"  


Draco didn't move. Charlie crawled over to him. "D? You okay?"  


No response.  


"What the hell! You didn't die again, did you? Honest to God, you got lucky the first time. Now you're just pushin' it."  


Draco still didn't move. Two soft thumps came from behind Charlie. He turned around, missing Draco open his eyes for a split second before shutting them again.  


"Malfoy, get up, we know you're fine." Draco tried not to smirk at the sound of his ex-enemy's voice. He felt something hit him in the stomach.  


"Harry, you're never gonna get him up by throwing snowballs at him...," said Charlie. Draco fought a smile. "... poking him with a stick is so much better!" Draco suddenly felt a jab in his side, and he tried not to groan.  


"Oh for Pete's sake!" he heard someone say. He felt his heartbeat speed up, and he fought to keep his breathing under control. He had no idea how she could affect him so quickly, but she did, every time.  


The poking stopped. "Pete? Who's Pete? I thought this was Draco!" said Charlie.  


"Actually, you thought he was Tom Felton," Harry reminded him.  


"Ah, you're right. Memories.... but he's Draco now, this time I'm sure."  


"So then wouldn't it be "For Draco's sake?""  


Draco fought back a groan. _"And they wonder why I'm not getting up! I should have died when I had the chance!"_  


He felt someone come closer to him, stopping just by his body. "Will you two stop already?"  


Draco tried not to smile. _ "Then again..."_  


"Aw, come on Hermione. We were only kidding."   


"Yeah G! It's not like he can hear anyway!"  


Draco squinted. Hermione had her back to him, with Charlie and Harry standing a few feet away facing him.  


"Well, I can hear you. Sheesh, no wonder he wants to get up. Why would he want to with you two shouting at him?"  


Draco opened his eyes. Smiling, he looked at the two boys and brought a finger to his lips. Silently, he sat up.  


"... Honestly, why in the world would he want to get up now?"  


Suddenly, Hermione felt strong hands wrap around her waist. She felt herself falling, gently landing in the snow, Draco having pulled her down, now lying next to her. She laughed and smacked him as he looked over his shoulder.   


"I'll deal with you two later," he said, trying to give them a menacing glare.  


Charlie waved him off and Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Later Malfoy."  


Draco turned back to Hermione as the two of them walked off, Charlie dragging the toboggon behind him.  


Hermione hit him. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"  


Draco smiled and gently stroked her hair. "Well, you scared me too, 'mione."  


Hermione looked up at him, puzzled, and Draco fought the urge to fall into her eyes of chocolate brown. "How did I do that?"  


Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "When you asked why I would want to get up. I think you're reason enough."  


Hermione laughed and pulled Draco's face towards her. She sighed as his lips melted into hers, and ran a hand around the back of his neck, fingering his hair. He drew back gently.  


"You're a tease," he said, his voice breathless.  


Hermione smiled, continuing to stroke the back of his neck. "I'm not doing anything."  


Draco kissed her again. "If you only knew."  


Hermione laughed as Draco kissed her neck. "So I take it that I should stop then?"  


Draco grinned, and Hermione felt her heart jump. "Don't you dare," he whispered into her ear.  


Hermione smiled and nudged Draco. "Come on, we better get going."  


"Go where? I think we're fine where we are..."  


"Draco, come on. I'm going to freeze."  


Draco smirked and sat up. "I fail to see the dilemma."  


Hermione sat up, grabbing her scarf as Draco pulled her closer to him. She smiled. "We'll have to go in sooner or later."  


Draco smirked and leaned in towards her. "Later...". He gently kissed her. Hermione placed a hand on his face as the kiss became more passionate. Finally, she pulled away. Draco sighed.  


"That was some pretty good flying you were doing there. Isn't Potter afraid that you'll take his place on the Quidditch team, Granger?" he said, playfully teasing her with her last name.  


Hermione laughed and Draco felt his heart jump from the sound. She poked him. "You'd just love that now, wouldn't you? How would you be able to concentrate on the game?"  


Draco smirked and shrugged. "I wouldn't," he said simply.  


Hermione laughed again. "So you liked my flying, huh?"  


Draco turned slightly serious. He nodded and smiled. "You're excellent Hermione. You didn't even fake a Neville and pretend to fall off."  


She smiled. "If I did that, then Harry would be the one rescuing me, not you."  


Draco faked a scoff. "I would have saved you."  


"You seemed to have a hard enough time saving yourself," she said, trying not to laugh.  


Draco rolled his eyes. "Charlie's crazy."  


Hermione smiled. "And you wouldn't have him any other way."  


Draco pulled her close. "Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't have you any other way though, either."  


Hermione laughed. "You're not going to sing, are you?"  


Draco pretended to be hurt. "You don't think I can sing?"  


Hermione grinned. "I prefer not to find out."  


Draco laughed, standing, pulling her up with him. He started to sing. "I just want someone that I can talk to! I want you just the way you are!"  


Hermione tried not to look shocked. He was good. He had a deep, mellow voice, like Frank Sinatra. Hermione smiled at the memory of Draco singing "Come Fly with Me" to her once at the Quidditch game. Draco noticed.  


"What? No good?" Draco joked, but Hermione sensed some seriousness behind it.  


Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "That was wonderful."  


Draco shrugged. "At least it wasn't as bad as Charlie."  


Hermione hit him playfully. "Be nice."  


Draco grinned. "That _was_ me being nice."   


She turned, laughing, and walked a little bit, grabbing the broom off of the snow where it had been casually tossed.  


"So you like my broom, huh?" asked Draco, coming up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist.  


She smiled. "Very much. Actually, I'd marry it if I could."  


Draco groaned and let go of her. "God, you sound like Charlie. You're both nuts."  


Hermione smiled. "And you love both of us."  


Draco shrugged, but then nodded. He wrapped an arm around Hermione as the two started walking. "The part about loving you, I agree with. But Charlie?"  


Hermione laughed and nudged Draco in the ribs. "You know what I mean."  


Draco laughed. "Yeah, I do."  


Hermione stopped and faced Draco. "Then tell me."  


Draco smiled. "That I love you?"  


Hermione faked a frown. "You know what I mean."  


Draco groaned. "Okay, so I like Charlie. He's the best friend I've ever had, and I hope never to lose him. Happy?"  


Suddenly, Draco felt himself being picked up and was suddenly swung around. He landed with a thud.  


"Aw, D! I didn't know you cared!" said Charlie, standing next to Hermione, pretending to wipe away tears. He turned to Hermione. "Isn't he just the greatest?" Hermione nodded.  


"Bugger off," said Draco, trying not to smile. He stood up.  


"Aw, I know you don't mean that!" said Charlie. He leaned over to Hermione. "See, I always wondered if British guys talk like that, but I guess they do. I mean, coming from the States, I wouldn't know..."  


"...much," finished Draco, smirking.  


Charlie stopped talking. He stopped and looked around, pretending to try and find something. He turned to face Hermione, Draco behind him. He smiled at Hermione, and pulled out his wand. "Did you hear something G?"  


Draco groaned and Hermione tried not to smile. Snow was floating up from the ground and was forming a spherical ball in front of Charlie, and was slowly getting bigger. charlie still pretended to look around. "I could have sworn I heard something."   


Draco was still on the ground, shaking his head, completely oblivious to what charlie was doing. Suddenly, Draco had a glint in his eyes, and Hermione watched as he began to make a snowball with his hands. He finished it quickly and stood up quietly, holding a finger to his lips. Hermione tried not to smile. Charlie was still talking.  


"I mean, seriously, I knew I heard something. Maybe the wild yaks have returned..."  


Draco slowly raised his hand to throw the snowball. "Hey Charlie!"  


Charlie turned around. "Yeah?"  


Draco didn't have time to react as he threw the ball. He watched amazed as Charlie dove sideways, avoiding Draco's snowball and throwing his own, now a little smaller than a basketball. It hit Draco in the stomach with a "whomp" sound, and Draco fell again.  


Charlie sprung up. "Victory is mine! The wild yaks better run! Charlie's revenge has just begun!" Hermione laughed as Charlie busted a move and began dancing and singing very loudly. "Ain't no stopping us now! We're on the move! Hey yeah hey yeah!"  


Draco groaned stood up, something Charlie failed to notice. "Ain't no stopping us now! We got the groo...!"  


Charlie didn't see Draco rushing at him. Draco tackled him, and both boys went down. Hermione just stood there shaking her head at the two boys.   


"This is so sad!" she said, smiling.   


The two looked up at her. "Did you expect anything short of sad?" asked Draco, grinning.  


Hermione pretended to think for a second. "Not really."  


Draco pushed Charlie and sat up. "He cheated. He threw a bigger ball at me."  


Charlie rolled his eyes. "Pschaw! That was a fair fight! Not my fault you're such a sissy!"  


Draco frowned. "Hey, I'm not the one singing Spice Girls!"  


Charlie's mouth dropped. He pretended to look offended. He stood up, brushing himself off. "Sir, I am appalled at your lack of knowledge of the _true_ origin of excellent music! Though the Spice Girls may have redone that song, I assure you that I had nothing but Luther Vandross' voice in my head while singing that song. And he was encouraging me, saying "Sing it boy! Sing it like I taught you too!" So to you sir, I say good day!" He turned away.  


"As long as you're strong and comfortable with you're sexuality, I have nothing to say," said Draco, sounding like a psychologist. "Is there anything you want to talk about? Perhaps your preference to that song?"  


Charlie dropped his mouth again, but Hermione could see he was trying not to grin. He turned to her. "I have one thing to say to you, miss." He frowned and dropped his voice, motioning to Draco. "I pity the fool!" Charlie said, sounding like Mr. T. Then, he spun on his heel and strolled away, whistling to himself.   


Draco grinned. He stood up and took Hermione's arm. "Gotta love that guy!"  


"I heard that! Don't you go talkin' 'bout me behind my back! I'd prefer it in front of my back if you don't mind!" Charlie shouted without turning around. Hermione laughed as the three of them started to walk back, Charlie a little farther in front.   


They had just reached the large doors when Draco looked at Hermione. She seemed deep in thought.  


"Hermione? You okay?"  


Hermione dropped out of her state of staring and smiled. "Yeah."  


"You sure?"  


She smiled and nodded. She headed inside, followed by Draco.  


"Penny for your thoughts."  


She turned to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. He instantly responded, pulling her closer. She smiled against his lips and let go of him.   


He smiled, placing his head against hers. "You should think like that more often."  


She laughed. "Actually, I was testing a theory of mine."  


Draco smirked. "Care to test again?"  


Hermione smiled. "No."  


Draco kissed her forehead. "And what's the verdict?"  


"You're not gay."  


Draco pulled away from her and looked her in the eye, looking slightly scared. "What?"  


Hermione laughed. "I was trying to figure out how exactly you would _know_ the Spice Girls version of the song, since you have no siblings, which made me draw two potential conclusions. And I am happy to announce that you're not gay."  


"And you kissed me just to test that?"  


Hermione smirked. "Would you have preferred me ask you instead? I thought you might enjoy this method of testing better."  


It was Draco's turn to smirk. "Smart girl."  


Hermione laughed. "Straight boy."  


Draco leaned in towards Hermione. "Damn straight."  


"Straight enough to comfortably listen to the Spice Girls anyway," said a voice from the stairs.  


Draco leaned his head against Hermione's and sighed. "I'm going to kill him."  


She smiled. "Count to ten first. I want him around for a little while longer."  


Draco smirked and looked up the stairs. "You got ten seconds to run, Charles."  


charlie smiled. He blew Draco a kiss, and winked at Hermione. "Whatever you say, Scary Spice." He went through the door.  


Draco looked at Hermione. She sighed.  


"Fine, go."  


He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."  


"Not if I see you first."  


She watched him take the stairs two at a time. She smiled and began to walk up the stairs, listening to Charlie singing.  


"Stop right now! Thank you very much, I need somebody with the human tou-..! Ack!!"  


Hermione smiled. And that was Draco strangling him.  


She grinned. "Love is in the air..." she sang to herself softly.  


*********  


**Author's Note:** And so starts the next part of the epic story of Draco and Hermione. And just as a side note, the reason I put the Mr. T line in there (I pity the fool!) is because my roommate Nicole came back from the weekend and has been saying that non-stop! You'd be amazed at how you can incorporate that line in everyday conversation. Trust me, I've seen it work. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you think!   


My review song is _"Stop"_ by the Spice Girls (It's Charlie's fault!):  
Stop right now! Thank you very much  
Cause I love reviews so very much!  
Hey you, always read for fun  
gotta write a couple reviews, or maybe even just one!  
*personal hand gestures go to with the lyrics vary from person to person*  



	2. Catch Me When I Fall

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"Everybody wants to be Like You"_ by Snow:  


_ When you take a line and write a poem  
Take a character and make him roam  
Everybody wants to be like you  
But when the line's not yours, you stole it on your own  
and the character's based on an ice cream cone, well  
But I don't really want to go be sued!  
_

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the next chapter of "Life as a Soundtrack", or LaaS for short. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry if it took me so long, but I'm done exams now, so the next one will be out sooner. Thank you to all who offerred their support on this story, and on my exams! My thanks to you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of... weird... yes... anyway, I'll let Charlie start you off. Ah. Embarassing stories of Draco- what can I say? The boy loves to torment!  


**Chapter Two:_ Catch Me When I Fall_**  


"No no no! So then, then the guy says "Hey! Your cat crapped on my porch again!" And Draco says "Oh yeah? Who says you can't train a cat!""  


The entire table burst out laughing as Charlie grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder, Hermione held her sides as she tried to keep herself from laughing too hard, Harry was hitting the table, and Ron was so red that his face matched his hair. He laughed so loud he leaned back to far, and fell backwards, falling off the bench onto the floor. Hermione stopped laughing and leaned over the table to look at Ron. He was still laughing.  


"Ron? You okay?"  


The only response she got was Ron's continuous laughter.  


Charlie lept up out of his seat and knelt down by Ron's side. He grinned. "Quick! Get this boy some oxygen!" Then he began to gently push Ron's chest down with overexaggerated movements. "For God sakes, breathe boy!" Ron was still laughing, and tried to swat Charlie's hands away. Charlie began to fake crying.   


"Don't die on me Shrek! I'm too young for you to die!" He smiled, pumping Ron's chest. Ron grinned and suddenly stopped moving. He stopped laughing. He just lay there.  


Charlie shook his hand at the ceiling. "No! It's not your time yet!!" he shouted upwards.  


Everyone looked at Ron, who was now silent and no longer smiling. He lay there, very still, as the smile slid off Hermione's face. Harry's look turned serious as well.  


"Ron?" he said.  


Ron didn't move.   


Charlie groaned. "Okay.... I see what's going on here..." He turned to Draco. "Okay funny boy! Since YOU'RE the one who thought it was so funny to be dead last time, YOU can be the one to administer CPR!"  


Draco groaned as Charlie winked at him, then cast a glance at Ron. "Do I have to? You're the one who has the reputation for saving people's lives... and taking them."  


Charlie grinned at him. "I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation," he sang. He pointed to Ron. "Now mush, boy!"  


Draco tried to hide his grin as he stood up and sauntered over to where Ron was lying down. He cast a quick glance up and winked at Hermione, who gave him a faint smile. He turned to Ron.  


"Okay Weasley. This is going to hurt me more than it will you. And for your own safety, I'll count down," he looked at Charlie, who was trying to contain his laughter. "Three... two... one..."  


Suddenly Ron sat up, causing Draco to stumble backwards into Charlie. Ron looked at the group wide-eyed. "Bloody hell! You weren't serious, were you? I mean, Draco pretends to be dead and suddenly winds up with a girlfriend. I pretend to be dead, and I almost end up with Draco!"  


Harry and Charlie laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. He smirked. "Yes Weasley, you're so my type. Unfortunately, I'm already taken," he said, turning to the table. "Right, Granger?"  


Hermione's place was empty.  


"Hermione?" Draco said.  


The four boys began to look around. Draco went onto the other side of the table. A body was on the floor.  


"Oh my God, Hermione!" he said, rushing to her side. Her body was sprawled on the floor, her hair scattered. She had landed sideways, and he gently rolled her over, her head resting on his lap. There was a small gash on her forehead from the fall, which was now bleeding.   


"Hermione?" he whispered, hoping she would wake up. She didn't move.  


"Draco? Is she alright?" he heard Charlie say.  


"Someone get help!" he shouted. "Come on Hermione, please..." he pleaded quietly. He heard someone run out. Draco began to stroke her hair. "Please Hermione, please be okay..."  


Hermione suddenly frowned, but her eyes remained closed. "No! Don't touch it... get it away from me... don't touch it! The end is coming... don't touch it!" she whispered fearfully.  


Draco felt his heart ache. "Hermione?"  


Her face was now no longer frowning, but still displayed a little bit of visible pain. "Hermione please..."   


Harry knelt down beside him. He gently brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. Draco was now rubbing her shoulders. "Come on Hermione, come on..." he was whispering.  


Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Draco. She's going to be okay."  


Draco looked at Harry, and for the first time, Harry saw nothing but fear and concern in his eyes. "She has to be... she has to..."  


Harry nodded. "I know... What happened? Did you see anything?"  


Draco shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. He continued to rub her arms, as though it might warm her. "I was leaning over Weasley, and I glanced over at her once. She was there one minute, and the next..." He stopped as he heard people coming.  


"Give her to me," he heard someone say. He looked up to see Snape, absent of any form of anger, leaning down to pick Hermione up. McGonagall was at his side. She was about to speak to Draco when Snape interrupted.   


"Minerva... her hands..."  


Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione. She quickly stepped over to the girl and turned her palms upward. Draco couldn't see her hands, but she could see McGonagall's face.   


And it was full of fear.  


Draco could have sworn he'd heard McGonagall curse. "Severus, take her to her room quickly. Poppy will be there waiting for you. Make sure you tell her about her hands" He nodded, and with a quick bow, Snape was gone, his billowing cape racing behind him.   


Draco started to go after Snape. McGonagall's voice stopped him. "Mister Malfoy?"  


Draco stopped in mid step and watched helplessly as Hermione was carried away. His shoulders fell with defeat, and he slowly turned around.  


"Yes?"  


"You must come with me to see the Headmaster," she said as she looked at the four boys, no longer laughing but looking war-torn, "You must all come with me. We need to discuss this with Dumbledore. Follow me."  


She briskly walked away, the group of boys following slowly behind her, dragging their feet.  


********  


She could feel herself falling. Grabbing out into the darkness, she reached for something to hold. She grabbed cloth. Opening her eyes, she saw grey eyes blazing back at her.  


_"...Drop the wand Dumbledore, or you lose your prize student..."_  


She recoiled, letting go. The eyes vanished into the darkness, and another set of eyes appeared, similar shape, yet a brighter, warmer silver. They were gentle.   


_"... I was thinking of someone I loved... you..."_  


She felt a feeling of warmth surge throughout her body. She smiled and reached out to touch the eyes, until they faded. She looked around, the feeling of comfort beginning to slip, as a pair of green eyes emerged along with a set of brown ones.  


_"I'm worried about her... I hope she'll be alright..."_  


_"...There's nothing scarier than a woman with a temper, and a witch with a wand..."_  


She smiled and laughed to herself, still floating but now enjoying it, as a pair of bright blue eyes appeared.  


_"Orlando Bloom? ...Are we going by actual acting abilities, or just looks? Cause personally, I don't think he has either one..."_  


She laughed and reached out once again to grasp the soothing blue color of the eyes. Just as her grip closed, the eyes faded and a pair of bright red eyes flashed. She felt her hand begin to burn, and she shrieked in pain, trying to open her hand.  


_"Go on... open it... you know you want to..."_  


The grip released her hand, and the pain subsided. She watched as the silver, green, brown, and blue pairs of eyes joined together and spun in a circle, racing faster and faster in a vicious spiral, until they began to dissipate, and in their place, a black orb floated there. She squinted at it. It was a little smaller than a basketball. She gently drifted over to it, as she heard the voice again.  


_"Touch it... go on... you know you want to get closer..."_  


She felt herself suddenly being gently pushed towards the black orb, now reflecting her in its smoothness. She looked at herself and watched with horror as her hand moved towards it without her control.  


"No! Don't touch it... get it away from me... don't touch it! The end is coming... don't touch it!" she said, trying to find her voice. Suddenly, in the reflection of the orb, she saw a stream of light over her shoulder. She turned as her hand dropped to her side. She turned and saw a figure cloaked in white. Turning, she struggled towards the man, with the voice still echoing in her ears.  


_"Touch it... you are the one... the Asportare Vita!"_  


********  


Draco paced back and forth in front of the painting that led to the quarters that he and Hermione shared. The knight in the painting had left to go visit the Lady of Shallot, growing easily irritable with Draco's constant pacing. He couldn't help it. McGonagall had walked them there after visiting Dumbledore, and the two of them had gone into Hermione's quarters. They were going to be called when they were ready for them. Draco continued pacing.  


Charlie sat against the wall, watching Draco pace in front of him. Harry was leaning against a tall marble pillar, and Ron was perched on one of the gargoyles by the painting. Draco continued to pace without hesitation.  


"D, I'm sure G can handle herself. She's tough- she'll be fine," Charlie said, watching Draco's shoes and their continuous movement.  


"Yeah Malfoy, I'm sure she'll be okay. She's been able to put up with this much, I'm sure she'll be okay," Harry agreed, and Draco tried to ignore the slight sound of panic in his voice.   


Ron nodded. "Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"  


Draco stopped walking. Charlie looked at Ron and shook his head, running a hand through his black hair. He sighed. Harry gave Ron a look that said "Shut up". Ron shrugged apologetically. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco stood still, obviously deep in thought.  


"She'll be fine," said Ron, encouraging.  


Draco considered pacing again, but cast a glance at Charlie.  


"Don't even think about it."  


Draco gave him a faint smile and leaned against the wall next to Charlie, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest. He dropped his head against his knees.  


"D... don't worry... she's in good hands. They'll do whatever they can to help her," said Charlie, motioning to the door.  


Draco didn't move. Harry shot a worried look at Charlie, who acknowledged it. There was silence as the four of them waited, not a sign of action coming from the other side of the door. Charlie leaned his head back and shut his eyes.  


"It's all my fault."  


Charlie stopped. He opened his eyes and cast a side glance at Draco. He was staring at the floor, obviously very aware of what he was saying.  


"What?" Charlie said, hoping he heard wrong.  


Draco sighed and tilted his head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling. "It's all my fault. I should have been taking care of her. I wasn't watching... I should have been there to catch her... and I wasn't." He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.   


Charlie sat up straight. Turning towards Draco, he leaned forward.  


"D, look at me... look at me Malfoy!"  


Draco lifted his gaze to meet Charlie's. Charlie could see that what was happening to Hermione was hurting him.  


"D, none of this is your fault. NONE of it. Okay? You can't be watching her every second of the day, it's impossible. Things like these are going to happen. She just needs to know that you're there for her, that's all."  


Draco considered what Charlie was saying. He nodded, thinking. He turned to Harry.  


"How come you managed to keep her safe? I mean, with all the stunts you kep pulling, she was never hurt or thrown into the line of fire."  


Ron shrugged. "Good luck?"  


Harry shook his head. "You're wrong. Remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened? Hermione was caught instead of Ron or I."  


Draco fought to recall the memory. "What happened to her?"  


Ron spoke. "She was petrified."  


"Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side," Charlie sang. Everyone looked at him, and there was a strange silence between the four for a few minutes. Charlie shrugged. "Okay, G would have laughed. She's a girl power girl!"  


The three continued to stare.  


Charlie sighed. "Fine! You people and your ignorance of Gloria Gaynor! Sheesh!... Okay, I'll be shutting up now."  


Draco turned back to Harry. "So what did you do?"  


Harry shrugged. "What could I do? I mean, I was always warning them not to be around me because I knew that I was a main target for Voldemort's evil- but they never listened. They wanted to be there for support, in case anything ever happened to me. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they did it anyway. Because they cared. That's obviously why Hermione is with you- because, God knows why or how," he said, grinning, "Hermione cares about you. And she knows that you care about her too. She knows, or else she wouldn't be doing it. That's why I know she's going to be okay. Because she knows you care about her. And knowing that is what will drive her to come back to us. Because she knows we all care about her."  


Draco thought for a moment, processing everything Harry had told him. He gave him a faint smile. "Nice pep talk, Potter. You should really offer your skills to self-esteem groups who need a bit of cheering up."  


Harry rolled his eyes. "See if I ever help you again. Next time I'm charging you."  


Draco smiled just as the painting moved. He jumped up and watched as Dumbledore came towards him, head down. He lifted his gaze to meet Draco's, and although his eyes sparkled, both Harry and Draco could see the worry behind them.  


"Ah, Mister Malfoy... Mister Potter... Mister Weasley... and Mister Daughton. Well, how many other young ladies in the school could say that they had four young men waiting for them after such an accident as what has occurred?" he chuckled lightly to himself, and the boys all smiled. Draco could feel his heartstrings tensing. Dumbledore must have noticed, for he smiled at him.  


"Miss Granger is going to be just fine. She simply fainted, and had a slightly unenjoyable fall to the floor, but nothing serious enough to worry about. But I am curious... did she happen to say anything to you at all while the teachers were being retrieved?"  


Draco gave a faint nod and shrugged. "She told me not to touch something... I don't know... and some other stuff. She also said that the end was coming."  


Dumbledore nodded as Snape, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey came out. Draco started into the room with the boys.  


"Mister Malfoy?"  


Draco turned.  


"You say that Miss Granger said that the end was coming."  


Draco nodded. "Yes, she did."  


Dumbledore peered at Draco gently over his half moon spectacles. "Did she say when?"  


Draco looked taken aback for a moment. He shook his head, trying not to look shocked. Dumbledore nodded, and Draco felt that he was not only disappointed, but that he was taking what Hermione said seriously. He shrugged it off and turned to the guys.  


"Ready to go see her?"  


Harry shook his head, and so did Ron. "Nah, you go ahead."  


Draco's jaw dropped. "You... but..."  


Charlie punched him in the shoulder. "D, you need to see her more than any of us do. Just tell her that when she's tired of you, she's welcome to come and get us for more lively entertainment! It's that simple. Plus, we wouldn't want to overburden her with our love and worries," he said, grinning, pretending to bat his eyelashes at Draco.  


Harry laughed. "Someone needs some sleep."  


Ron yawned. "Yeah, you're right, I do."  


The four boys laughed. Draco smiled as he and Charlie tapped their fists together. "Sleep? No way. This guy needs a girlfriend."  


Charlie grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm agreeing with D on this one Harrison," he said to Harry. "Girls are definitely the way to go." He turned to Draco. "Now get in there and go see yours before I take her myself!"  


Draco smiled. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going."  


The three boys turned away, Charlie beginning to sing as they walked. "I need a girl to ride my rides, I need a girl to make my wife..."  


"Wife? Marriage? You're only 19!" said Ron.  


"Hey, I can dream, can't I Carrots? Ah, some beautiful beauty is in Tahiti right now waiting for me" he said, tapping Ron on the head. He continued to sing as they faded down the hall. "I need a girl who's mine oh mine, I need a girl in my life..."  


Draco looked at the painting. With a deep breath, he said the password, the knight having returned, and he went in.  


The common room was dark, but he made his way through it quickly and started up the stairs and towards Hermione's room. He stopped in front of her door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.  


There was a gentle breeze dancing through the open window by the desk. A few candles were lit here and there. Draco's gaze shifted next to the candles.  


The bed was empty.  


*********  


**Author's Note:** I know, I know. Worst cliffhanger ever, right? I was actually considering having a herd of wild yaks storm through her room if that's any consolation (what can I say? Charlie's starting to get to me!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon, as I am now done all my exams and have three weeks with which to do nothing. And I wish you all a Merry Christmas, or Seasons Greetings, and hope you all have wonderful holidays!   


My review song is _"I Need a Girl"_ by Usher (Charlie's fault yet again!):  
I need reviews to live my life  
I need reviews to keep my pride  
I need reviews, they're mine all mine  
I need reviews in my life!  
I need reviews to live or die  
I need reviews to stay alive  
I need reviews, they're so fine  
I need reviews in my life!  


_Got the point yet?_


	3. Unwell

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"Careless Whisper"_ by George Michael:  


_ I'm never gonna write again  
Stolen fiction has no rhythym  
Though it's easy to pretend   
I know it's not as cool  
should have known better than to start again  
And write another piece of fiction  
So I'm never gonna write again  
Unless I am not sued!  
_

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry that it took me SO long to update this. And I KNOW I keep saying this, but the next one will be faster, I promise... once I figure out what I'm going to do, that is... But anyway, Charlie is at it again, plus there are a few more interesting twists. What could they be? I guess you better read on and find out, huh? Enjoy!  


**Chapter Three:_ Unwell _**  


She saw him stop in the middle of the floor and stare at the bed as she silently came out of the bathroom, tying the belt on the bathrobe that she had slipped on. She grinned and came up behind him, slipping her arms under his and wrapping them around his waist. She was surprised at how tense he was, but smiled as he instantly relaxed and leaned his head back against her shoulder.   


"I thought you were supposed to be in bed."  


She grinned as he brought his head back up. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and smiled into the collar of his robe.   


"Bed? What's that? Some kind of wizarding term?"  


Draco grinned and turned around. Hermione tilted her head, squinting at him.  


"Are you okay?"  


He shrugged. "Why? Don't I look it?"  


She gave him a faint smile and a quick kiss. "Whether you look it or not isn't the point. It's in your eyes."  


He grinned. "Really? And here I thought it was in my kiss."  


Hermione rolled her eyes. "First Spice Girls, now Cher. You know, you're not helping convince me that you're straight."  


Draco smirked. "Care to test again?"  


Hermione smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her waist, gently placing a hand in the small of her back. She grinned and broke away.  


"You know, I should really find a harsher way of testing you."  


Draco faked shock. "You wouldn't!"  


Hermione smiled. "I would. And you know it."  


Draco sighed dramatically. "Sadly, yes. But I love you anyway."  


For an instant, there was a flash of something in Draco's eyes. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.  


"What's wrong?"  


Draco looked at her, and Hermione saw the seriousness in his eyes. He looked down at the ground for a moment before taking Hermione's other hand.  


"It's just that... when I saw you... lying there..."  


Hermione gave him a faint smile and squeezed his hand. "It's okay Draco. I know."  


He nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do... if..."  


She nodded. "I know. But you won't have to worry about that."  


Draco smirked. "Oh really? Why is that?"  


She mocked his smirk. "It's a fact that in a relationship, the man dies first."  


Draco laughed. "Really? Where does it say that?"  


She grinned. "In a book."  


"What book?"  


"The Truth about Charlie," said a voice from the door. "It's been a New York Times bestseller for the past eleven weeks."  


Draco sighed and turned around. "How do you _always_ pop up?"  


Charlie tilted his head. "Pop up? What do I look like, a pop tart?"  


It was now Hermione's turn to tilt her head. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a Toaster Strudel."  


Draco groaned. "Oh God, don't encourage him."  


Charlie grinned. "You're a very kind young lady."  


She smiled and winked at Charlie. "Thank you Jason."  


"Jason?" Draco paused.  


Charlie winked back. "You're welcome Rory."  


"Okay, now I'm really lost," said Draco, frowning.  


"Wouldn't be the first time," Charlie muttered.  


Draco shot a glare at Charlie. Hermione smiled. "Gilmore Girls joke."  


Draco looked at Charlie, who grinned. Draco turned to Hermione. "Wait, wait, wait... you're worried about _me_ being gay? Look at Boy George over here! Next he'll be referring to The Babysitter's Club and Sweet Valley High!"  


Charlie frowned. "Oh sweetheart, that was _so_ last week!"  


Draco groaned and looked at Hermione. "Why does he keep coming back?"  


Hermione shrugged. "He's just Charlie."  


Charlie swatted Draco on the back. "Yeah dude! I'm the cat who came back!"  


Draco shut his eyes. _"Three... two... one..."_  


Charlie clapped his hands and started to sing. "The cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back, they thought he was a goner but the cat came back! He just couldn't stay away!"  


Draco turned to Hermione. "Kill me now."  


She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't tempt me."  


Charlie stopped singing and came up to Hermione. "Hey, where's my kiss?"  


Hermione laughed while Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively. "You don't get one," he said.  


Charlie smirked. "Come on Draco, share and share alike."  


"No."  


Charlie gave Hermione the puppy dog eyes. "Why not?"  


Draco rolled his eyes. "Because you ruined the moment."  


Charlie's jaw dropped. "There was a moment? Wait, what happened?"  


Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It was _interrupted_!"  


Charlie shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should really take care of those moments."  


Draco closed his eyes and frowned and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for informing me. Now I know. And I'd like to have that moment back."  


Charlie grinned. "Well, that's perfect. I just happen to be a Moments Man. Would you like to custom order the moment through our catalogue. Let's see," he said, pretending to flip through a book. "Okay, now our offices are closed for the day, but I have several precious moments you might be interested in ordering. Um... Baby's first walk? Nope, don't have a kid. Let's see... love at first sight? Nah, we'll be here forever to play catch-up. Plus you'll have to go through that whole dying thing again, so I'll try to spare you with that. Um..."  


"Oh bloody hell! Just give us a moment!"  


Charlie looked up. "A moment?"  


"Yes," Draco sighed.  


"An ordinary moment."  


"Yes."  


"A typical, run-of-the-mill, sorry-we-couldn't-find-something-more-exciting moment?"  


"Charlie..."  


"Well, I'll have to have a talk with my manager. We usually don't take orders after closing hours..."  


"CHARLIE!"  


Charlie frowned and pretended to be on the verge of crying. "Okay... okay have it your way... I was just... (sniff) just trying to help two nice people... find their moment... that's all... so I guess I'll just be going..." With that, Charlie turned and left, closing the door behind him.  


Draco turned to Hermione, stunned. "He's gone? He actually left?"  


Hermione gave a sympathetic sigh. "Poor Charlie. He probably feels that we don't want him."  


"Which we don't," replied Draco, smiling.  


She hit him playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're mean."  


Draco smirked. "Bad to the bone, baby."  


She pretended to roll her eyes. "Oh yeah. A regular James Dean."  


He grinned. "And I actually know who you're talking about."  


Hermione kissed him. "Finally. And here I thought I hadn't taught you anything."  


Draco smiled. "So... what do you want to teach me now?"  


She grinned and shrugged. "How about you teach me this time?"  


Draco smiled and leaned in. "Good idea."  


"Wow, you know you two should really lock the door if you're going to be doing that kind of stuff in here," interrupted a voice before Draco could kiss Hermione.   


Draco leaned his forhead against Hermione's. "The cat came back?"  


She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Not quite."  


Draco turned. Ron was now standing in the doorway, his face a darker shade of red than normal.  


"Oh for the love of my grandfather Artemis! What do _you_ want Weasley?"  


Ron shrugged. "Nothing. Charlie told me to come in."  


"What?"  


"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING MEAN TO YOUR MOMENT MAN!" Charlie shouted from the hall.   


Draco groaned. "I suddenly feel very suicidal."  


Charlie poked his head in. "Need any help?"  


Hermione laughed as Charlie came in, followed by Harry.  


"Hey! I heard there was quite a party in here," said Harry, smiling at Hermione and Draco.  


Charlie suddenly came really close to Harry and stared at him, their faces an inch apart. "Can you hear the voices in my head too?" he asked.  


Draco swatted him. "Get outta here! Sell crazy somewhere else! We're all stocked up here."  


Charlie looked at him, tilting his head. "I'm not crazy...," then he started to sing, "... I'm just a little unwell, I know, right now you can't tell! But stay a while and maybe then you'll see- a different side of me!"  


Draco grinned. "Great. Big, stupid AND tone-deaf."  


Charlie stopped and elbowed Draco. "Come on Draco, no one likes a braggard." He then winked at Hermione and began humming, strolling out the door.  


Harry laughed and turned to Hermione. "How you feeling?"  


She shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. About the same as when we'd come back from an adventure."  


Ron smirked. "In other words, she's worried about getting expelled."  


Hermione smiled and smacked him in the shoulder. "Funny."  


Draco raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared right now?"  


Harry laughed. "If you are, that makes two of us."  


Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Draco smirked.   


"Forget it crazy, you're not coming back in!" he said, turning his back to the door.  


He laughed to himself until he caught Harry and Hermione's gaze, which was locked behind him. He sighed.   


"It's not Charlie, is it?"  


"No Mr. Malfoy, it's not," a deep voice answered.  


Draco slowly turned around to face the voice. Standing there with their arms crossed were Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, obviously unamused at Draco's little remark.   


Draco gave a curt nod. "I apologize for my comment. I thought you were someone else."  


"Well, regardless of who you _thought_ it was Mr. Malfoy, I doubt the person you were prepared to insult would have appreciated, never mind deserved, what you had to say."  


Draco was about to contradict when he felt Hermione's voice in his head. _"Don't even think about it."_  


Instead, he nodded. "Of course, Professor."  


Professor McGonagall nodded as though to accept his apology. "Now all of you out, I want to have a word with Miss Granger."  


Harry and Ron nodded and headed out. Draco turned to Hermione, quickly giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. "I'll see you later."  


She smiled, giving him a quick wink. "Not if I see you first."  


He smiled and headed out, after giving both professors a quick bow. Professor Snape shut the door behind Draco, as Hermione slid back into bed under her covers, with Professor McGonagall sitting on a chair next to her.   


"Whew! Sometimes it simply feels good to sit."  


Professor Snape fought back a smile, and Hermione grinned. "Boy, do I know the feeling."  


"I'm simply surprised that Draco apologized for calling you crazy, else you would have had to discipline him before sitting down," said Snape, taking a seat on the edge of the bed in front of where Hermione sat cross-legged.  


McGonagall looked up at him. "What makes you think he was addressing me, Severus?"  


Snape opened his mouth, but shut it again. Hermione winked at him. _"Good move. Less said, the better"_  


He smiled. "I simply meant that you would have had to discipline him _if_ he had been addressing you," he said, retracing his steps, "which he clearly wasn't. It's quite obvious he was addressing me."  


Hermione smiled as she interjected. "Actually, he thought you might be Charlie."  


Snape looked at her. "Charlie.... Charles Daughton?! He thought _I_ was Charles Daughton?".  


Hermione nodded. Snape huffed.  


"That could possibly be the most offensive thing I've ever heard... regardless of the fact that it makes a bit of sense."  


Hermione tilted her head. "Sense? That makes sense to you?"  


Snape nodded as he rose from the bed. "Well, he _is_ fam-...."  


"Severus, I think that you should go and get what we might need to tend to Miss Granger's aural projection," Professor suddenly spoke up.  


Professor Snape nodded. "Yes, of course Minerva. I'll be back shortly."  


The two watched him leave. Hermione turned to McGonagall, who held her hand up.  


"Miss Granger, do not even think of asking. I know exactly what you're thinking, and I refuse to let you hear it from me rather than from Charlie himself. But I'd beg you not to tell the others. He'll tell you all when he's ready. Do you understand?"  


Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes. I understand."  


McGonagall smiled. "Good."  


Hermione watched at Professor McGonagall took her wrist. "That was very smart of him to change his mind about what he said, wasn't it?"  


The professor laughed. "Yes. But I've found that that kind of quality in a man is very unique. Men generally divide into two groups- those who can redeem themselves when they say something wrong, and those who can't and continue to say offending things until either his own brain or the woman stops him."  


Hermione smiled. "Draco's the first kind. He always seems to make agood recovery. Unless of course I catch him off guard."  


Professor McGonagall smiled. "It's fun, isn't it? Watching them suffer sometimes?"  


Hermione laughed. "Yes, Definitely."  


Professor McGonagall laughed as she gently squeezed Hermione's wrist. Suddenly, her face froze.   


"Professor? What's wrong?"  


Professor Snape suddenly entered with a batch of plants that appeared fresh picked. "Here we are Minerva."  


She shook her head. "Never mind those for now," she said, getting up and going over to him. There was a few moments of hushed whispering, which made Hermione curious as to what they were talking about. She cranned her neck to hear, just as the two instantly stopped. Snape came over and took her wrist, turning it over in his hand. His look became very perplexed, but suddenly calmed back down again.  


"She's fine Minerva. You're overreacting," he said, looking at her. Hermione could have sworn a hint of staged force of enthusiasm in his voice. Like he was covering up something.   


Minerva smiled. "I thought so. Well then, we best get going. Miss Granger surely needs some sleep."  


Before Hermione could say anything, Snape was out the door, and Professor McGonagall had stopped and turned around. "Be sure to get some sleep Miss Granger. Don't worry- you'll be back to classes in no time."  


Hermione nodded, burying her suspicions under a fake smile. "Thank you Professor."  


After the two had left and the door had closed, Hermione looked at her wrist. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Her hand was a little bruised from the fall, but nothing else seemed to be wrong. Suddenly, she felt a small lump on the inside of her wrist.  


_"Probably just from the fall,"_ she thought, lying down pulling the covers over herself.   


Turning off the light, she lay there feeling the bump on the inside of her wrist. She smiled as an image of Charlie singing came into her head. She gently sang to herself as she fell asleep.   


_ "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell... I know, right now you can't tell... but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see... a different side of me..."_  


*********  


**Author's Note:** Uh oh! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Think McGonagall is overreacting? And was that acutally McGonagall and Hermione discussing... *gasp* BOYS? (I know I'm gonna get flamed for that one!). Anyway, thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed thus far. You have NO idea just how much that means to me. So thank you children! (By the way, I know you're not ALL children, it's just the way I talk. I apologize for any offense caused. I'll send you a nice fruit basket, okay?)   


My review song is _"The Cat Came Back"_ by Anonymous (Charlie's fault AGAIN! Do I detect a pattern here?):  


Review right now, or later today!  
Review least once, or I will be a goner, but  
Review right now, or Charlie might go away!!!  


_Wait.. Charlie leave?... I fail to see a problem._


	4. Uptown Girl

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"Killing Me Softly"_ by The Fugees:

_ Typing their life with my fingers  
Changing their fate with my words  
Stealing them softly is all wrong  
Using them boldly is so wrong  
Hoping that J.K. will stay calm  
Try not to sue me for my wrong_

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I'm already penning out the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long as this one to be posted. Exams are coming up soon, so I'll write as much as I can now before the middle of April hits me hard. Anyway, that aside, hope you enjoy the chapter. 

**Chapter Four:_ Uptown Girl _**

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock again. She couldn't wait to get out of Snape's class, and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the fact that she had never enjoyed his class very much before. Or maybe it was the fact that he kept looking at her in class, almost as though to make sure that she was still there. Frankly, she found it a little unnerving. But she shrugged it off as worry from yesterday's episode. She had gone to the library last night to catch up on all her classes that she missed that day. The boys had teased her for a good half hour about how she still manages to make her daily trip to the library, even though she had been (as Charlie put it) "staring death in the face and making fun of the hood that he's wearing because he is obviously balding". Draco had laughed, but then after they had all calmed down and dissipated, Draco offered to walk her to the library and pick her up when she was done. She looked at the clock. It was now midnight, and the library was closing. Gathering up all her books, she headed towards the door. 

Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist. "Excuse me miss, I was hoping you could help me with something."

She spun around from the contact. "What do you--..."

Draco grinned. "I was hoping you could help me find a book. I'm interested in taking out something."

She sighed and placed a hand lightly on her chest. "You startled me. I thought you were someone else."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just somebody else. Someone else who wouldn't normally put their hands on my waist."

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Anybody else who does will have to answer to me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I guess I should warn Neville then?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like you would even look at Longbottom."

"You mean, why would I look at Neville when I have you?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah. Something like that."

She smiled and slowly brought her mouth closer to his. "Oh, different things."

Draco grinned. "Like what?"

"His taste in books."

Draco smiled and gave Hermione a quick kiss. "Well that is actually what I'm here for. I am here to take something out of the library."

Hermione smiled. "Okay then," she said, walking in between two aisles close to the back of the library. "Have any particular genre?"

Draco shrugged and cast a glance up and down the aisle. "I was actually looking into the romance genre."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really?"

Draco nodded, letting his eyes roam over her face. "Yeah. Are you available?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then blushed and smiled. She brought her gaze to the floor, grinning. "I don't know."

Draco cast a look down the aisle, then returned his attention to her. "Well, I looked through the library while you were still studying..."

"You mean you were spying on me."

"... and the only thing I want to take out of this library is you," he said, pretending not to hear her comment. She grinned at him. He gently brushed his hand up and down her bare arm. "So what do you think?"

Hermione grinned at how vulnerable Draco could seem sometimes. Sometimes he was this cocky, smug teenager who was just asking to be put in his place. But other times, it was as though he was still nervous around her, always wanting to say the right thing. She laughed and he looked at her, unable to read what she was thinking.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked, smiling, but Hermione could see the hesitation and... possible nervousness behind his eyes.

She smiled. "No. Nothing."

He shoved his hands into his robe. "So? What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not sure. See, the word is that I'm on reserve for someone."

A look of possible hurt crossed Draco's face. Hermione continued. 

"Yeah, maybe you know him? He's uh, young, arrogant, proud, a wonderful kisser, and a great singer. His name is Draco Malfoy."

In an instant the potential shy Draco was gone and cocky, proud Draco had taken over. He gave her a lopsided grin. "A wonderful kisser, huh? Better than this?"

He brought his lips to hers, and she instantly responded, brushing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt herself melting into him and pulled him closer as the kiss became more passionate. Finally they parted for air, and Hermione smiled. 

"I guess you win," she said grinning, kissing him lightly.

Draco tucked in his lips, tasting them with tongue. He kissed her again. "You taste wonderful. Rapsberries?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, actually. I thought I would try it instead of the strawberry lip gloss."

Draco smirked. "Can't tell you which I like better. I might have to test again."

Hermione swatted him playfully. "You've had too much testing for one day."

Draco smiled. "There's no such thing as too much testing." He gently kissed her neck. "NASA is always testing their rockets."

She giggled as he kissed her neck. "Are you comparing me to a rocket ship?"

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers. "Only in the fact that both of you get me flying high."

She shook her head at him, grinning. "What is going on with you today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I missed you?"

She laughed. "I haven't gone anywhere!"

"I know, but we haven't had a lot of private time lately."

She nodded. "That's true."

He smiled. "So? Let's do something tomorrow. My treat. I'll take you out."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. But only if I'm done my potions write-up."

Draco frowned. "Snape is now determining whether or not I get to spend time with you?"

"Not necessarily. Not if I finish it," she said. "And you know, the more time we spend doing this now," she said, kissing him, "the less time we have to do this later."

Draco grinned. "Fine, I'll let you work on your write-up all day tomorrow. But tomorrow night, you're all mine. 

Deal?" Hermione nodded. "Deal."

*********

"What the hell are you talking about? You are a disgrace to the name of Weasley! I can't believe that you're sticking up for that... that... _ thing_!"

"Oh no? Look at you Mr. Everybody's-opinion-is-worse-than-mine! You know, I ought to hex you!"

Hermione looked up from her paper. She had to get this finished before tonight's date.It was early afternoon, and the mad rush of students from lunch had dissipated from the Great Hall. Though the madness hadn't quite left just yet...

"Hex me, huh? Go ahead and try, ya pansy!"

"Alright! You asked for it you ponce!"

Hermione stood up. "Hey!... You two!..." she tried to get their attention. Then she had a thought. 

"The lottery is up to two billion!"

Both boys instantly stopped and turned to Hermione. "What?"

"How much?"

She smirked to herself, an unconscious lesson from Draco. _"Mention anything about money and they hand you their attention"_

She picked up her book and notes and walked over to the two boys. "Is it safe to sit here, or are you two not quite finished yet?"

One of the boys grinned at her, then motioned to the other boy. "Time, please Fred."

Fred Weasley checked his watch. "Two minutes and fifteen seconds."

Hermione crossed her arms, pretending to look stern. "What is this?"

Fred grinned. "We were trying to determine just how long it would take to get your attention and get you to come over and sit with us."

George smiled. "Which, as we had hoped, was under five minutes. Congratulations! You've been had."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. "Nice job guys."

Fred gave her a small frown. "You're not sore, are you 'mione?"

"Yeah, cause we were only joking," George added.

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

A look passed between the two. "Nothing. It's just that after your fall..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm _fine_! It's not that big a deal anyway."

Fred smiled. "So what happened? Malfoy sweep you off your feet and forget to catch you?"

"Yes, that must have been it..." she said, sarcastically. 

George punched Fred in the shoulder. "Serious though, what happened? Did you black out, or..."

Hermione smiled. "No, actually I was sitting right there, when..."

_Tackled to the ground._

A dark figure on top of her.

Can't breathe.

Energy slipping... falling... 

No one there to catch her...

So alone...

"Hermione... Hermione?"

Someone was lightly tapping her on the shoulder. Hermione snapped out of her reverie. 

"Huh? What?"

Fred and George looked concerned. "Whoa, what happened? You kind of left us there for a minute."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry... what were we talking about again?"

George held her arm. "Are you sure you're okay? You started to talk, but then stopped."

Hermione shrugged. "Nah, I was just... dizzy, that's all. I'm fine. I was just over there and I fell."

_Too weak to move._

Life slipping away...

"So... what were you talking about?"

Fred shrugged. "Before when we were trying to get your attention or the topic just now?"

Hermione shook her head. "No no... before. When you were trying to get my attention. What thing were you talking about?"

George grinned. "It's funny that you mention that. It's actually quite fascinating."

"Well, I heard someone was insulting someone else's thing, which didn't sound any better coming from you guys as it did coming from me just now. So what exactly was the endearing topic of discussion?"

Fred and George grinned. Fred looked at Hermione. "You really want to know?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Why else would I be asking?"

Fred shrugged. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Fred took a deep breath. "Pastries."

Hermione stopped and frowned at him. "Pastries."

Geroge grinned. "Yep."

Hermione looked perplexed. "That's how you got my attention? Talking about breakfast food?"

"Ah ah ah... they're not always considered to be breakfast food though. A lot of people make that assumption."

"Is there really anything else to assume?"

Fred smiled. "Actually, you'd be surprised. They work wonders as semi-harmful projectiles. For example, if one were to throw a jelly-filled doughnut, it is basically the equivalent of pastry-oriented self-detonating grenade!"

Hermione stared at both of them. "I cannot believe that I am actually having this conversation with you two right now. I can't believe that I'm involved in this."

George grinned. "Why not? It's perfect. No one would suspect. And that way, you get your food and your vengeance in one fell swoop."

Fred smiled and stood up. "Here's another example."

He circled his wand above the table until a croissant appeared. Picking it up, he chanted a couple words over it.

"Ready Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ready for Freddie."

He grinned. Swinging his arm back, he threw it away from the table towards the far end of the Great Hall. Instead of falling, it spun, cutting through the air.

"Please don't tell me that is what I think it is."

George grinned. "What? A Croissant Boomerang?"

Fred nodded. "Or a Croissanterang. We're still deciding on a name." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but suddenly looked at the Croissanterang. "Uh... guys? Why is it coming back?"

Fred smiled. "It's supposed to."

"Yeah, but at top speed?"

Fred and George looked at the croissanterang that was now hurtling towards them at top speed. Fred attempted to catch it, but it was as though the croissant had a mind of its own, and flew just out of Fred's grasp. George pulled out his wand and aimed at the croissant, now circling around for a second time.

"No! You can't shoot it down!"

George shrugged. "I may have to."

Fred shook his head. "No! You can't! Marcel!"

Hermione looked at Fred. "Marcel?"

He nodded.

"Marcel the Croissant?"

Fred nodded again. "He's French."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. "Is this just an insanity condition? When you name inanimate or soon-to-be-eaten objects?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one who does it!"

There was a light thump. The two turned to see George putting away his wand, the croissant resting in one piece on the table. Fred grinned. "He's alive!"

He turned to Hermione. "And _no_... I'm not the only one who does it."

"Really? So it's a family thing?"

"No, it's a friend thing."

"Well the insanity must have transferred from you to her. Why? Did she name soon-to-be-eaten objects?"

"Yes. She had a particular favorite."

"Really..."

"Yes."

"Did it have a name?"

"Bob."

Hermione groaned. "Let me guess... the bagel?"

Fred smiled. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic."

George tilted his head and grinned. "Oh yeah? How's that working out for ya?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just fine." She stood up and collected her book. "Anyway boys, I gotta get going."

"Yeah okay. Have fun with Draco tonight."

Hermione spun around. "How did you know about that?"

George grinned. "Let's just say that an individual, namely me, was looking for a particular book last night in the library. Say around... midnight?"

Hermione groaned. "Of all the times for you to be in a library."

George smiled. "Yeah. Don't think I'm going back again for another trip any time soon. He winked at Hermione. 

She rolled her eyes. "God, is nothing sacred?"

"Hah! Not around here. You want sacred? School is the last place you want to go for that."

Hermione frowned, and even looked slightly upset.

George brushed her arm gently with his hand. "Don't worry 'mione. We won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us."

She grinned. "Thank you boys. I'll see you later, okay?"

Both boys nodded and wished her good luck for the night. She smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach as she headed to her room. 

********

She gave a quick glance at the clock. She had half an hour to dress, and do her makeup and hair. 

No problem. 

She decided to do her makeup first. After all, what would happen if she got it on her dress? Aside from use a spell to take it out...

She shrugged and pulled out her makeup. Sitting down at her desk, she slipped on a pair of headphones around the back of her head to rest on her ears. She gently pushed play and pulled out an eyeliner pencil.

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
I'm gonna try_

Hermione grinned as she gently brush pale blue color onto her eyelids. Charlie had teased her once, calling her an uptown girl, but Hermione corrected him, pointing out that technically, Draco was an "uptown boy". Charlie had laughed.

"Draco? An uptown boy? Hah. Girl, that boy is trying to get as far away as possible from that lifestyle. He's as downtown as they get."

Hermione stopped applying her makeup. She had never realized just how far Draco had come from their first meeting until now. He was a completely different person, and had successfully separated himself from his own wants and the wants that his family lifestyle and its limitations had imposed on him. 

She smiled. She was proud of him. He was living the life he wanted. 

_For an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

Draco glanced in the mirror again for the eighteenth time in the past two minutes. He decided to get back to pacing, a bad habit that Charlie would probably break his legs for. He sighed.

Hermione was such an amazing person. No one had ever treated him the way she had. Like he was an actual person. Like he wasn't just "someone who used to be the enemy". 

He gave a slight frown. As much as he tried to hope, he knew that there was no way that he could ever be good enough for her. She was like...

Draco smiled at the thought of Charlie (the die-hard rock fan) prancing around singing "Uptown Girl" all afternoon. This led to Draco having to leave the room for a couple minutes. When he came back, Charlie and Hermione were in a discussion.

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

He smiled, remembering how he leaned against the doorframe, watching Hermione and Charlie discussing whatever. How her eyes lit up when she laughed. How she used every inch of her face for expressing how she felt. How, when she got really excited, she would grin and wave her arms. 

Hermione seemed to know what she was doing. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to have a hard time of wrapping his head around the idea that Hermione actually liked him. That she _wanted_ to spend time with him. 

He smirked to himself. _"God, what a softie I turned out to be."_

He could practically hear his brain laughing. _"That's because you love her."_

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love   
with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

Hermione smiled to herself as she applied her mascara. She had always had an idea of what she wanted a guy to be like. And even though Draco had been a lot of things, she was nothing like she had pictured a boyfriend to be. Of course, both the way she though and the way he acted had changed. She smiled to herself. 

She knew what she was doing. Draco was her choice. 

She'd had boyfriends in the past, of course. But none of them had ever been like Draco. They had tried to put her on a pedestal, and keep her as more of a trophy, a possession. They had treated her like something fragile, something breakable. Something stupid. Something that needed to be taught how to behave, had to be taught how to think. Then Draco had come and turned her world upside down. Treated her the opposite. Granted, he hadn't been the nicest guy before, but he had sent Hermione a wake-up call. 

She had realized that there were guys who wouldn't put her on a pedestal. Draco, of course, straightened his ways, and helped her find the perfect combination of both. Spoken to and treated like an equal. Like a partner. And loved like a princess. 

Loved like... an uptown girl.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

Draco waited at the foot of the stairs leading up to their bedrooms. He'd known that she would be late- women always were... "fashionably late". He'd asked her to be ready earlier than he actually wanted, taking into account the fact that she would be late anyway. 

He considered pacing, but decided to sit down instead. He rested his elbows on his knees, hunched over like a football player on the bench. He took a deep breath. He silently prayed to a higher being to help him and not let him screw this up.

Suddenly, he heard a door open. He slowly glanced up, letting his gaze crawl up the stairs step by step. She stood at the top of the stairs, a calf-length black skirt worn below a shimmery (not to mention see-though) blue blouse, tied just above her waist, with a white tank top underneath. Her neck was bare, curled locks of her hair gently grazing. Her make-up had been applied expertly, carefully, and her hair was worn half up, piled gently on top of the head that housed the intelligent brain of the most amazing woman he had ever met. Ever loved.

His breath caught in his throat. He stood up as she came down the stairs. He smiled. 

She was beautiful.

The epitome of perfection.

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

His smile made her feel light-headed as she came down the stairs. If she were to lose her balance, she knew that he would catch her. He always would.

She gazed at him as she descended the stairs. His hair seemed as though he had given up trying to style it, resulting in a few strands grazing his cheek and trying to hide his beautiful grey eyes. His green shirt brought out the flecks of green hidden in his eyes, difficult to see unless you had been looking into them more than once. She glanced at his black dress pants, the matching jacket having been tossed on the chair, now forgotten. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he said.

She felt herself blush, and simply smiled at him. He felt his heart race.

"Thank you," she responded.

He felt his heart jump. He was hooked.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

He reached out his hand. "May I?"

She smiled and gave him her hand. He bent over and kissed the back of it gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

He had always listened to his mother talk about things like true love and the feeling of pure bliss that comes from simply being in the presence of the person you adore. He had always agreed to make her feel better, but he had never truly believed it. Never thought that he could care about someone so much with every fibre of his being, not caring whether or not protecting her would throw his own life into jeopardy. That everything he did in life, everything he tried to be, he would do for her. 

He never thought that such a girl existed for him. That was, until he met Hermione.

He felt himself become humble by simply being in her presence.

He loved her that much.

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

He gently led her down the remaining stairs, his hand never leaving hers. She smiled at him.

"You look nice."

He grinned. "I'm glad you approve. You... you look..."

She tilted her head. "Beautiful... still?"

He grinned. "... like a dream."

She smiled, hiding the small feeling of dread creeping over her. He motioned towards the door.

"Shall we?"

She nodded, and allowed herself to be led by Draco out the door. Even though it was smaller with the presence of Draco, the fear and dread of the memories that came back to her while in the Great Hall still lingered. 

She smiled and shrugged it off. He didn't need to know about her dreams. As long as his were all taken care of, and as long as he would take care of her, she would be fine.

This uptown girl was safe in the arms of her guy, downtown or not, and she silently prayed for it to stay that way.

_My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl_

*********

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, could I have put ANY MORE fluff into this chapter?? I know. I kind of got off track. But hey, I now know where I'm going for the next couple of chapters, so nobody panic! [*Charlie runs in waving his arms: "Listen to her! Nobody panic! Okay, calm down. The exits are located here (motions) and here (motions again). Okay, thanks for listening. I'll let you get back to Atellix now. Sorry for the interruption Al"*) S'okay Charlie, no worries. Anyway, I'm sorry if it had a little too much fluff, but you'll thank me later. And I can't believe that I made Draco out to be such a softie! Anyway, review and let me know what you think! (P.S. The whole Weasley scene was an inside joke from a reviewer-- You know who you are!!!)

My review song is _"All that She Wants"_ by Ace of Base (I know the poem isn't as original as it should be, but at least it is repetitive and persistent and gets the point across. Lol.):

All that she wants is another review,  
She'll post tomorrow but,  
All that she wants is another review, heyeh  
All that she wants is another review,  
She'll post tomorrow but,  
All that she wants is another review, heyeh

_Horray, a hopeless romantic and an original review song. Next chapter will be better, I promise._


	5. Come Rain or Come Shine

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"This Love"_ by Maroon5 (my new favorite band!):

_ This story's people were stole by me   
Though they're not mine   
And never were before   
And my heart is keeping them close to me   
cause though they're not mine,   
Well I won't say goodbye anymore _

**Author's Note:** Okay. Since I know what an absolutely horrible person I've been, and I'm afraid to show my face for fear of it getting ripped off, I'm sending out a friend to talk to you guys. Hold on a second. _(scraping around noises)_

Charlie: Hey y'all! It's me, Charlie. _(tons of screaming girls with signs that say 'Marry me Charlie' and 'Charlie Daughton for President')_

Charlie: Um... Al? Is this normal?

Atellix: Sure. I told you they like you.

Charlie _(shrugs)_: Um... okay... Listen everyone, Atellix is kind of a bit of a coward at this thing,...

Atellix: Hey! 

Charlie: ... so I offerred to take over the story--... I mean TALK about the story. Heh. You know me, two brain waves that get confused, suddenly I'm eating pizza with pickles... never mind. That's a story that D and I will take to the grave with us. Anyway, since Atellix finally finished this chapter, and has now promised to listen to me when I tell her to write, I think everything will be some kind of copasetic around here. She's also written thank you's to the people who have stuck with us this long and have reviewed recently. You guys rock! _(more girls screaming)_ So, yeah. Here is the next chapter, and uh... yeah. So thanks for listening, and watch me and my sexy self in action in this next chapter.

_(tons of girls screaming again)_

Charlie _(laughs)_: Yeah! Hey Al, can you make me President?

Atellix: Not in this story.

_(tons of girls booing)_

Atellix: I'm sorry!

Charlie: Hey hey. Easy now. Leave the author alone. By the way, I heard one of you suggested a Charlie plushie. It's a pretty crazy and far out idea... and I LOVE it!

_(girls screaming again. Charlie reaches out a hand and the screaming stops.)_

Charlie: Hey, cool!

_(Charlie takes away his hand, and the girls start screaming again. He puts it out again, and the screaming stops.)_

Charlie _(laughing)_: This is fun!

Atellix: Ahem!

Charlie: Okay, okay. _(Holds out a hand to stop the screaming.)_ Anyway, here's the next chapter of _Life as a Soundtrack_ starring yours truly!... and some other people. 

Atellix: Enjoy everyone!   
  
**Chapter Five:_Come Rain or Come Shine_**

He bit his bottom lip anxiously. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other, he silently stepped down the flight of stairs towards the Great Hall and the entrance to the school. He made it to the bottom of the stairs without a sound. Giving a quick glance down the hallway, he sighed. He glanced up at the top of the stairs and motioned to a girl at the top. Silently, she too made her way down the stairs, trying to hold back a laugh. She got to the bottom and gently smacked his arm. 

"This is your idea of a nice night, huh?"

He shrugged and blew a strand of blond hair out of his face. Glancing at the Great Hall doors, he grabbed her hand, and the two slowly made their way towards the entrance. They had just made it past the doors when he let out a sigh. He glanced at her and smiled. Giving her a wink, he took her arm. 

"And we're on our way..."

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors opened, and the one known as Charlie Daughton came out singing. 

"Someday out of the blue, in a crowded street, or a deserted square, I'll turn and I'll see you...". 

The singing suddenly stopped. 

"Whoa... Draco?"

Draco turned around, Hermione following suit. "Yeah?"

"Wow. That's never happened before. And here I thought I never sing the truth! Where are you two headed... and without me, no less?"

Hermione smiled. "Just... out?"

Charlie gave her a skeptical look. "Sure... "_out_". Past curfew and off the grounds. Out is a good word for it. Try me another one." Shaking his head, he punched Draco in the shoulder. "Come on Draco, I thought you knew better. I mean, how can I lie and cover your back if I don't know your back needs covering?"

A smile slowly crawled across Draco's face. "You're right Charlie. I don't know what I was thinking."

Charlie crossed his arms. "Clearly you weren't. Now get going before I change my mind."

Draco grinned and pushed open the door to the grounds. Hermione came back and gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good friend, Charlie."

He waved her off and within minutes, the two were gone, disappearing into the night. Charlie grinned and started to head back into the Great Hall before he stopped, thinking of what Hermione said. He grinned.

"I'm a _great_ friend. What's this "good" shit?" he said, imitating Ted Danson. Smiling, he strolled back into the Great Hall, whistling to himself.

Ron looked up from his game of Wizard's chess. "What are you doing back? I thought you just left!"

Charlie shrugged. "And here I thought you'd missed me Carrots!"

"Can't miss you if you won't leave."

Charlie sat down across from Ron on the other side of the table. "Ah, very true. Should I go back out and come in again, then?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, s'okay. We'll just pretend you did."

Charlie grinned. "Touché."

Ron smiled and scratched his hair as Charlie looked at the chess board. "Who's turn is it?"

"Harry's if he ever gets back here from the kitchen."

As if on cue, Harry came running into the room.

"And here he is...," said Charlie grinning. Suddenly his face fell "... empty-handed."

Harry struggled to catch his breath. "Kitchen... Snape... Dumbledore..."

Charlie frowned. "I thought Dumbledore had his own kitchen. Suite-style staterooms for all the teachers. Like the ones you find in waterside apartment buildings. Must be costing them a bundle."

Harry shook his head. "They're talking about Hermione."

"What?"

"What?" said Ron, standing up. "What are they saying?"

Harry shrugged. "I heard them mention her name."

Charlie got up and motioned towards the kitchen. "Well then, what are we waiting for, someone to start a conga line? Let's go!"

Harry held out his hand. "Wait until I get my cloak out." Reaching into his duffel bag that rested on the bench, he pulled out his cloak. He turned around. 

"Ready?"

Ron nodded, but then looked around. "Where's Charlie?"

Charlie had disappeared. 

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he went on without us."

"Too damned impatient to wait, I'd wager. Stupid git."

Harry shrugged and started to open the cloak.

Suddenly, Ron jumped. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something just poked me!"

Harry frowned at Ron. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Do I look stupid or something?"

"Ooo! I know! Pick me! Pick me! Can I answer the obviously dumb question?" Harry heard someone say quietly in his ear. Suddenly, Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"What? You think this is funny now? This is not fun--ow!" Ron shouted again. "Who's doing that?"

Suddenly, a voice spoke out. "Hmm... I wonder who? Or better yet... why?"

Ron froze, and Harry shook his head. "Okay Charlie, cut it out."

As though stepping out from under something, Charlie appeared. "Ta da!"

Ron stood there wide-eyed. "How'd you do that?"

Charlie smiled. "Magic?"

Harry laughed. "No fooling."

Charlie crossed his heart. "On my uncle's honor, cause God knows I have none to swear on."

Ron gave him a light punch. "Seriously, that was bloody brilliant! How'd you do it?"

Charlie shrugged. "Same way Harry does."

Harry squinted. "You've got a invisibility cloak too?"

Charlie held out his arm, the cloak draped over. "Identical to yours, only one size bigger so it can fit my manly physique!"

"What physique?" Ron snickered as Harry looked at the cloak.

"Careful Carrots... don't make me do it again,.. cause I will!" Charlie replied to Ron. He looked to Harry, who was still admiring the cape. 

Harry shook his head. "It's amazing!"

"Actually it's Prada, but okay. Whatever you Brits call it is fine by me. It's all the rage in Italy right now. Although it's causing a lot of accidents because no one can see anyone else..."

Harry shook his head. "Wow... okay, so you can use your cloak, and Ron and I can fit under mine."

Charlie shrugged. "Sounds like a plan, Potter. Now let's go see what those two rascals are saying about our Hermione."

With that, the three boys headed out towards the kitchen.

-----------

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked as they left Hogwarts. 

"I already told you, it's a surprise," he responded, grabbing his broom from where he'd left it: leaning against the wall by the door. 

She groaned. "I _know_ you've already told me, but I don't like that answer. I want another one. Where are we going Draco?"

He stopped and turned. "School-wise, we are, our final year, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Date-wise, it's a surprise."

"Nice with the rhyming there. You must really be making desperate attempts to get me to stop bothering you, aren't you?"

Draco tilted his head and smiled. "Depends. Is it working?

Hermione shook her head. "Nope."

Draco smirked. "Good. I shudder to think that you could be stopped that easily Granger. I expected at least another twenty minutes of torture." 

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Glad to see I didn't let you down." 

Draco climbed onto his broom, and helped Hermione on, her arms around his waist. He gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "You could never let me down." 

She blushed. "I... thank you, Draco."

He grinned and kissed her. "You're welcome." He smirked. "Plus, it got you to stop. I don't think you could get any _more_ annoying, right?"

She smiled and kissed him back. Suddenly, she had a classic smirk plastered onto her face that could only be matched by Draco. She tilted her head. "Wanna bet?"

He shook his head. "Not particularly, no." 

Hermione sighed, sounding exasperated. "Fine." She let go of Draco and crossed her arms in front of herself, drumming her fingers on her elbows. "Draco?"

"Hold on," he said, crouching. Hermione wrapped her arms tight around his waist, and he kicked off, leaving the ground at a record speed. 

Hermione waited until they were at a stable speed and distance in the air. "Draco?"

He shook his head, watching the ground below. "No, I'm not telling you where we're going, and yes, it's still a surprise. And no, I don't think you could get anymore annoying." He turned to look at her. "Now what do you say to that?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the nose and smiled. "Are we there yet?"

-----------

"Look Severus, I understand that as an academic you are concerned for Miss Granger's welfare, however, I'm afraid I can't ban her without any proper justification for doing so. Miss Granger is one of our top students, and what you're asking me to do cannot be done without just cause."

The three boys were crouching in the corner of the kitchen behind the cutting table, facing the two professors on the other side of the room. Ron turned to Harry. 

"Why would Severus want to get rid of Hermione? It doesn't make any sense! Getting rid of us, sure. But Hermione? She's the top of the class!"

Harry shrugged and observed Snape. Although he had loved to torture the superhero trio in the past, it was obvious that he was not enjoying his attempts at Hermione.

Snape sighed. "Headmaster, she _is_ a bright and very loveable student, and is a great asset to both my class and the school as a whole, but I'm afraid that she is no longer able to meet the standard set by the elegeance and prestige of this school."

Harry turned to Ron. "Did he just compliment Hermione?"

Suddenly, Charlie's head appeared under the cloak. "Never mind that. Did Snape just say the word '_loveable_'?

Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, I'm afraid that without a solid reason for the banning of Miss Granger, then there is nothing I can do."

Snape shook his head. "Until we can further examine the situation, I have no proof. All I can tell you is... she's dangerous, and must be further examined to find out the cause."

Harry practically choked. "Did he just say Hermione is dangerous?"

Charlie nodded. "That's what I heard Harold."

Ron scoffed. "Hermione? Dangerous? That's ridiculous! She wouldn't hurt a single living creature!"

Charlie gave Ron a bizarre look. "You've clearly never been on the end of her right hook."

Harry smirked. "And you have?"

Charlie looked at them both, deadpan. "I prefer not to speak about it at this moment in time. Let's just say it involves myself, Miss G, a toothpick, and half a gallon of pickels... oh! and one of those things that you use for icing to decorate cakes... except that it was full of chocolate and whipping cream."

Harry covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Good Lord."

Charlie nodded. "I would go into further detail, but I'm sure our attentions are required in much more depth elsewhere at this moment."

Dumbledore seemed to believe Snape's accusations about as much as the three eavesdropping boys. "Severus, those are very grave accusations. I understand your concern for Miss Granger, yet for these charges you have no proof."

Snape shook his head. "No, but I have a witness."

Charlie scoffed quietly. "Great. Let me know when the Easter Bunny arrives. I mean, who would honestly be able to convince Dumbledore that Hermione is dangerous?"

Dumbledore gave Severus a curious look. "Really? Who might this witness be?"

Harry looked deep in thought. "There are only two people I can think of: Hagrid... and..."

Suddenly, there was another presence in the room among the teachers and hiding students. "Me, Albus."

-----------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Hermione sighed. "You wouldn't tell me if we were anyway, would you?"

Draco smirked. "Nope."

Hermione gave a dramatic sigh. "You're impossible."

"Thank you," said Draco, squinting, looking down to find landmarks. _'It shouldn't be too long now... ah, there it is.'_ he thought, spotting the large, obtrusive castle slipping through the fog.

Hermione leaned forward. "What's that?"

Draco played dumb and shrugged. "No idea," he answered, decreasing his speed and coming in closer to it. He looked for the large piece of flat roof that should be somewhere in the middle of the castle. Suddenly, he saw faint lights from the centre of the castle. _'Bingo'_

He came in slowly toward the castle. Hermione blinked, not believing her eyes. On the roof of the centre of the castle, surrounded by tall, reaching towers pointing upwards, was a rectangle of light around the flat roof. As they came in closer, Hermione noticed that there was a railing around the entire flat roof, and lights were strung around it. 

As Draco came to land on the roof, Hermione looked down, her reflection peering back up at her through a black sea of marble. She smiled as Draco slowly stopped. She gave a quick look around, and noticed a table nearby, complete with dishes and silverware for dinner. An adjacent table contained covered silver platters. Tracing around the roof beneath the railing was a ledge, full of candles the whole way around and strewn with red and white rose petals everywhere. 

"We're here," Draco said as Hermione gently stepped off the broom. She noticed the marble beneath her was a dull black, and allowed her eyes to stray a little further. She realized that there was a rather large square of the shiny black marble a few feet away, that had no other purpose than to serve as a dance floor. 

"Hermione," Draco said gently. Hermione turned around. Draco extended an arm towards the table. "Dinner, m'lady?"

She grinned, trying to keep her cool. She curtsied. "Yes, thank you."

Taking her hand, Draco led her over to the table. Pulling her chair out for her, Hermione sat down, Draco taking a seat across from her. Pulling out his wand, he gently muttered a spell, and moved the table full of food closer. He lifted the tops of one of the silver trays, full of slices of glazed honey ham with a side of homemade apple cinnamon sauce. She smiled. 

"Draco, this is too much."

Draco shrugged as he slid the food towards her. "For you? Nothing is too much. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more."

Hermione shook her head. "This is above and beyond everything I'll ever need... or want. Thank you so much."

Draco smiled. God, he loved this girl. "You're welcome."

Dinner passed at a leisurely pace. Hermione spoke of her parents with a certain fondness that Draco admired. When she began to talk about a time when her and her mother got stuck up north over Christmas, she became excited, her cheeks flushed, her hands moving with fluid movements as she spoke. Draco couldn't take his attention off of her. 

"So, then Christmas Eve, there are my mother and I stuck about three hours away from home, stuck in a ski lodge with the snow still falling, and no way whatsoever of contacting my dad. My mom felt bad that she hadn't told my dad where we went, because we thought that we would be home before he came home from work before the holidays."

Draco leaned forward, completely engrossed in the story. "So what happened?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, my mom and I are sitting there in the ski lodge in front of the fireplace, when all of a sudden there's a huge bang at the door. I go to answer it, and there's my dad standing there in his snowsuit and parka."

Draco's jaw dropped. "No way! You mean he found you guys? How?"

Hermione nodded. "My mom just about freaked. She asked how he knew where we were, and he told us that he followed his heart, and that's how he knew."

Draco gave a slight frown. "He followed his heart?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. My dad told me that when you truly love someone, they become a part of you. There's a connection there that can never be severed, and you just follow your heart to find the other end of the connection. Kind of like a pot of gold at the other end of the rainbow."

Draco leaned back in his seat, allowing everything Hermione told him to sink in. There hadn't been any connection between his mother and father, that was for sure. But the idea that two people could be so completely connected that there was no need for words was just... miraculous. 

"So, if it was such bad weather, how did he get there?"

Hermione smiled. "He flew."

Draco blinked. "What?"

Hermione laughed. "We live a couple blocks away from the radio station where my dad used to work. One of his friends had to take the chopper out to check the traffic, and my dad payed him to fly him to the ski lodge where my mom and dad first met."

"That's how he knew where you guys were? He went to the place where they first met?"

Hermione nodded, taking a small sip of butterbeer.

Draco grinned. "Wow. That's amazing. But... what possessed you guys to go up there in the first place?"

"My dad used to live in the small town that the ski lodge is located in. He grew up there, and during the winter he worked at the ski lodge, and that's how he met my mom. Anyway, he used to tell me about this beautiful clock that used to be hanging in the window of _Giseppi's_, a clockmaker who had a place on the corner across the street from his grandmother's. I thought that we could go and see if it was still there. It would have made the perfect gift."

Draco encouraged her. "And? Did you find the clock?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep. But even better was the fact that Giseppi's son Paulo had saved the clock after his father had died. He grew up with my father, and he couldn't bring himself to sell it. He knew that one day, my father would come back for the clock."

Draco shook his head. "Wow. That's amazing!" he said, breathlessly. "Plus, your dad seems to know _everyone_!"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, my dad's like that. Everybody gets along with him," She looked up at Draco. "You'd like him if you met him."

Draco nodded. "I'd like to meet him, but I'm not too sure the feeling would be mutual."

Hermione tilted her head in question. Draco continued. "You know, son of an evil follower of Voldemort. Kind of puts a damper on conversation at the dinner table."

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I think he'd understand you and your family more than you think."

It was Draco's turn to look curious. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shook her head and took another sip of her butterbeer. "You'll just have to ask him yourself."

Draco smiled, thinking. "Okay," he said, breaking the silence a few moments later.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

Draco took a breath. "If you're dad is willing to give me a shot with his only daughter, then I'd like to meet him sometime."

Hermione grinned and came over to Draco's chair. She crouched next to him. "You mean it?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Hermione gave a little laugh. "You do realize that you've just agreed to meet my parents, right?"

Draco ran a finger under Hermione's chin. "Yes, I do realize. I'd love to meet them... but this isn't going to turn into a whole '_Meet the Parents_' thing, is it?"

Hermione smiled. "Only if you're lucky."

Standing, she took Draco's hand. "Dance with me."

He smiled and stood up. "Forward and blunt much, are we?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not quite." She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. She sighed as he began to deepen the kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him. She pulled away gently, giving him gentle kisses as she pulled farther and farther away. 

She took a breath. "See? That was forward."

Draco slowly opened his eyes, clearly still reeling from the kiss. He smiled at her. "How long have you been storing that?" He took a breath. "Wow."

Hermione shrugged as Draco took her hand, strolling over to the dance floor. Now, he was back to his cool, calm demeanor. "May I have this first dance, Miss Granger?"

She nodded. "Yes you may, Mister Malfoy." 

He gently took her hand in his, sliding the other one around her back, her cheek gently resting against his own. Slowly, the two of them began to sway, the absence of music not a problem, nor a hindrance.

Hermione smiled. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Frank would be proud of us."

Hermione felt Draco smile. She closed her eyes as he gently sang in her ear.

_"Heaven... I'm in heaven... And my heart beats so, that I can hardly speak... and I seem to find the happiness I seek... when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..."_ Draco smiled. "Frank is classic. The only muggle naturally born with style and class."

Hermione laughed. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

She shifted her hand that rested on his shoulder. "Sing some more, please."

Draco smiled. "Some more Frank?"

Hermione grinned. "Sure."

Gently guiding Hermione around the dance floor, Draco began to sing.

_'It had to be you   
It had to be you   
I wandered around, and finally found,   
The somebody who   
Could make me be true   
Could make me be blue   
Or even be glad, just to be sad   
Thinking of You.'_

Draco then swung Hermione around, pretending to play the piano. She laughed, and he continued, still soft and mellow.

_'Some others I've seen   
Might never be mean   
Might never be cross, or try to be boss   
But they wouldn't do   
For nobody else gave me a thrill,   
With all your faults, I love you still   
It had to be you, wonderful you,   
It had to be you.'_

Draco then swung Hermione around, attempting to impersonate the big band swing interlude that came at that part of the song. Suddenly, he pulled out his wand, and the actual orchestra music began to filter down through the clouds. Hermione laughed as Draco swung her around, every once and a while making her two step like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Hermione held onto Draco tight as he spun her around the dance floor. Draco grinned, then belted out the next part, giving Hermione a bit of room in his arms.

_'Some others I've seen   
Might never be mean   
Might never be cross, try to be boss   
They wouldn't do   
For no-bo-dy else, gave me a thrill,   
With all your faults, I love you still   
Baby, it had to be you, wonderful you,   
Had to be you-ooooo.'_

Hermione laughed as he held the final note. Suddenly, the big band died, and the roof was once again silent, save for the gentle noises that Hermione and Draco's shoes made on the dance floor.

Hermione smiled, burying her head against Draco's neck. "Thank you Draco. That was perfect."

Draco grinned. "Not bad for our first dance, huh?"

Hermione brought her head up and looked at Draco. She grinned, putting her forehead against his. "Not bad at all. Of course now I have high expectations."

Draco smiled. "I expected as much."

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love Frank."

Draco faked a scoff. "Typical. Here I am doing all the work, and Frank is getting the credit."

Hermione smiled as the two continued to gently sway. Hermione gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you Draco," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

She smiled. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

She lifted her head, resting her hand under her chin on his shoulder. "I love you too."

"More than Frank?"

She smiled and lifted her head back to look at Draco. "That's asking a lot...but yes... Yes, Draco. More than Frank."

Draco smiled, and Hermione rested her head once again on his shoulder. A moment passed before Draco spoke.

"But... why? Frank is the ultimate charmer."

Hermione grinned. "I've got all I need in my arms right now."

Draco smiled to himself as the two continued to gently sway across the floor. He brought the hand that was holding Hermione's closer to his chest. He could now die a happy man, with the love of a woman he loved who loved him back. He smiled to himself.

_'Nothing could possibly spoil this night.'_

-----------

Ron's eyes bugged. "Oh no."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "And there goes the ball game. Good afternoon, good evening, and good night."

Harry shook his head. "It can't be. Maybe there's a mistake."

Professor McGonagall had entered the room, and now stood between Snape and Dumbledore. 

Charlie shook his head at Harry. "Dude, three rules. Number One: McGonagall doesn't make mistakes. Number Two: She never gets involved unless it's really REALLY serious. And number Three: When is the last time in the past, oh I don't know, _century_ that Dumbledore doesn't take McGonagall's advice??"

Ron frowned. "Um... never?"

Charlie nodded. "Thank you Ronald. Did you catch that Harry, or should Carrot Top say it again?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe Snape is right. Maybe there is something wrong with Hermione."

"Yeah, and maybe the Easter Bunny craps colored eggs. Who, by the way, I am still waiting for to bounce in here and tell me that this is all a dream... either that or to kill people. Either way it changes the situation."

Harry shook his head. "But of all the teachers, not including Dumbledore, that I'd have to trust the most, it would be McGonagall. Besides, why would she lie?"

Ron shushed the two. "Um, guys? Can't hear."

Professor McGonagall dropped her head. "I'm afraid it's true Albus. If the legend is true, then Miss Granger will be an even bigger threat than could possibly be expected. I didn't believe it at first, but Miss Granger is in a very great deal of danger if she is not treated immediately."

Charlie's eyes bugged. "Uh oh."

Harry looked over at Charlie. "What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?"

Charlie clasped his hands together and began turning them over. "Um... let's say that Hermione is a little... um... _indisposed_ of at the moment, and cannot be treated immediately."

Harry shook his head. "What are you talking about? Where is she?"

Ron sighed. "Probably wherever Draco is right now."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know _exactly_ where, but... come on. Immediately? What's the worst that could happen?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore's face became very grave. "What should happen if she is not treated in time?"

McGonagall shook her head. "We must pray that it doesn't come to that. I must tell you however, that the safety of the lives of the children at this school must come before Miss Granger's safety."

Snape looked pale. "You mean to say that we may have to risk Miss Granger for the sake of the other students?"

McGonagall sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Harry balled his fists. "Like hell am I letting Hermione go."

Charlie patted him on the shoulder. "Easy there Ace. I'm not about to lose Hermione yet either."

-----------

Draco and Hermione landed gently on the walkway that led to the front steps of Hogwarts. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and pulled the door open. A blast of warm air gently hit her face, and Draco followed behind her, carrying his broom in his other hand.

The two stopped inside the foyer, Draco chanting a spell that directed his broom towards his room. Hermione smiled.

"I don't think I've seen that since... _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_."

Draco shrugged and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Kids stuff."

Hermione smiled and traced an invisible line down Draco's arm. "Thanks for everything, Draco. I really had fun tonight."

Draco hugged her, holding her tight. "I'm glad."

-----------

Snape took a deep breath. "Then you're saying that we may have to allow her... to die?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _'Oh God, please no.'_ He tried to read Professor McGonagall's face, but couldn't.

McGonagall shook her head. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible. That is why this situation is much more serious and difficult than anticipated."

Dumbledore frowned. "What do you mean Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at the ground, preparing herself. She then lifted her head. "What I mean Albus, is that to allow Miss Granger to die is rather difficult, not to mention impossible, in this situation."

Snape frowned. "And why is that?"

Professor McGonagall bit her bottom lip. "Because Miss Granger... is already dead."

-----------

Suddenly, Draco noticed something was missing. He stopped for a second.

Hermione felt him tense up. "Draco? What's wrong?"

He took a step back. He gently placed a hand beneath her right collarbone, and took her wrist in his other hand.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He looked at her shocked. "Hermione? Why don't you have a pulse... or a heartbeat?"

-----------

A stunned silence settled over the room. Harry tried to find words, but no sound came out. The teachers were as shocked as the hidden students. The three boys sat in awe, their jaws dropping to the floor. 

Finally, Charlie broke the silence.

"Well now... that was a show-stopping number."

-----------

Hermione looked at Draco, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

He took both her hands, placing one on top of the wrist of the other. He tried to remain calm. "Please tell me this is some freaky spell you've cast. Why don't you have a pulse?"

Suddenly, Hermione collapsed. Draco lept and caught her before she hit the ground. Gently, he lowered her down, resting her back against himself as he knelt down.

"Hermione?? Hermione!"

She began to toss and turn. "No! Don't touch it! Don't touch it!"

"Hermione?" Draco looked around for help, but found none.

Hermione continued. "Don't touch it! No... don't... touch it!"

Suddenly, her eyes opened, glowing bright green. A different, much deeper voice came out of Hermione's mouth. It gave a bittersweet laugh before it spoke.

"Oops... too late!"

-----------  
  
_"I'm gonna love you, like nobody's loved you  
Come rain, or come shine."_  
Frank Sinatra  
  
**Author's Note:** So there it is! Sorry sorry SORRY it took so long to update. I promise many more healthy doses of Charlie on a much more weekly basis. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, as Charlie stated, I decided to pick back up with my personally thanking people. If I missed you for this week, I apologize, and I'll try to get you tomorrow. Don't forget to review! 

My review song is _"My Paper Heart"_ by The All-American Rejects:

_Please just review for me   
My writer's heart won't bleed   
Since all this writing is for you   
Write to me, please I beseech you _

Simple thing   
That make reviewing   
Worth it all for you   
  
  
**_To My Reviewers:_**

**ekleenex:** Hey! I'm glad my e-mail from ages and ages and AGES ago cheered you up, and that this one did even more! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I promise that it won't take as long anymore. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! Y'all come back now! 

**Kara Black:** I'm so SO happy that you've stuck with me for so long, since the very first chapter of "Life as a Film". Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review! Hope to hear what you think about this chapter! 

**CeLeStIaL BeInG:** Thanks for the review! I apologize for too much fluff (then again, I just kinda furthered it with this chapter, didn't I? Such a hipocrite...) Anyway, thanks for the review, and I look forward to your next visit! 

**Monikka DaLuver:** Hey! Thanks for the review.   
_Charlie: Yeah, especially since I saw my name in it... even though I don't remember saying that... but the herd of wild yaks thing is like me._  
Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the story itself. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Review and let me know what you think!  
_Charlie: By for now!_

**JoeBob1379:** Here is all the story-moving-along stuff that you asked for! And I know what it's like to have stuff go moldy in science classrooms. Apparantly it's a good thing- it enriches our dislike for moldy cheeses and more for the chemical processes that are being carried out. Anyway, SO off-topic. Glad you like the story so far! Thanks for the review, and drop me another one sometime! 

**ColorlessWorld:** Hey! Thanks for the review! Just for the record, I'm SO much better at incorporating movie quotes than I am music quotes. Every time I quote a song, it's usually from an old film or a musical (quoting from "The Music Man" seems to be a very common thing with my sister and myself.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope to hear back from you soon! 

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think of this next chapter. Thanks for the review! Come back soon! 

**Tickled Pink89:** Thanks for the review! Well, I'm glad you like softie Dracos, because I don't think he's been as soft before as he's been in this chapter. Don't worry. He'll probably have to toughen up pretty soon! 

**BluDiamond:** Aww... thank you so much for the wonderful compliments! I hope you enjoy this next chapter even more! Stop to review another time soon! 

**they-call-me-Helga:** Marry Charlie? ... Um... Hang on a sec. (incoherent whispering).  
_Charlie: As honored as I would be to accept your offer, I'm gonna have to say no. Plus, there's plenty of me to go around! So, thanks anyway, and hey, review my buddy and creator Al's work soon, kay? Wild yaks and all that! _

**couch-potato01:** Well, you were absolutely right with the idea that funny stuff is going to be happening soon! You're just too smart for me! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review again soon!! 

**Sylvan Tears :** Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you--...   
_Charlie: First, I'd just like you thank you for your constant adoration towards me. It makes me feel so good about... well, me! And don't worry, I'm looking into the whole Charlie plushie thing.  
_Atellix: Ahem! Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm glad you spotted the foreshadowing. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. And there's (of course) more foreshadowing. Thanks again for the review! Come back soon! 

**Lily of the Shadow:** Hey hey! Tell Bob I also say hi! And parents that think their kids are crazy really is a good thing (trust me- the situation would only be worse if they thought I was normal). Anyway, glad you liked the chapter. "Uptown Girl" was originally done by Billy Joel, but was recently re-sung by Westlife, so that was kind of the version that I used. Anyway, thanks so much for the review, and come back soon to tell me how you liked this one!!! 

**firefly50:** Sorry I didn't review in forever. I'm such a horrible person. But Charlie got me back on track and writing again, as long as I give him more screen time... or, writing time- thingy. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and that it still flows along with the story. Talk to you later! 


	6. That's What Friends Are For

**_Dedicated to ALL my loyal reviewers (especially NotreDamegirlie, who e-mailed me personally to find out just what the heck was taking me so long.)_**

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"Raspberry Beret"_ by Prince: 

_I stole Harry Potter away  
I know it was wrong, so I am singing this song  
Harry Potter's away  
But don't be too sad, the story's not half bad  
Harry Potter's away  
He belongs to J.K._

**Author's Note:** Ah hah hah... I'm trying to think of a really REALLY good excuse as to why I haven't updated lately, and I'm drawing a complete blank. I can't think of any good excuses. 

Charlie: Well, you were down in Florida to read... 

Atellix: I... guess so, but... 

Charlie: And you did have to take care of your sister Joey... 

Atellix: Well, yeah but... 

Charlie: And then there was the hurricane... 

Atellix: Okay, that's true, but... 

Charlie: You know what? You're right! Why have you been neglecting me for so long?!?! _(runs out. SFX of doors slamming)_

_(Atellix sighs and taps her foot impatiently. The door opens and Charlie comes back in)_

Atellix: Did you finish getting that out of your system? 

Charlie _(smiles)_: Yes ma'am. 

Atellix: Good. Now where was I? 

Charlie: You were just trying to think of a good excuse as to why you have been neglecting all your loyal readers as of recently. 

Atellix: Um... anyway, here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy! 

Charlie: But not as much as you enjoy me! Right girls? 

_(SFX of Charlie getting smacked over the head)_

Charlie: Ow!  
  
**Chapter Six: _That's What Friends Are For_**

Draco gently shook Hermione's limp body. "Hermione?" 

"D!" he heard someone shout. He cast a look over his shoulder. Charlie, Ron, and Harry were running towards him, kneeling in the front hallway, Hermione lying in his arms. Charlie dropped down next to Draco, Harry and Ron on the other side closer to Hermione. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. 

Draco shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! She just collapsed!" 

"Again?" Ron asked, looking anxious. 

Charlie got up. "Ronald, let's go get the educational guardians." 

Ron nodded fiercely, and the two were up, heading down the hall running, the pounding of their shoes echoing the beats of Draco's heart. 

Draco looked up at Harry. "Didn't we already do this once, Potter?" 

Harry nodded. "Let's just hope we're not going for three." 

Draco nodded. "Yeah," his voice quieted down. "I hope." 

Harry sensed the panic in Draco's voice, something he was not comfortable nor used to hearing. "So how was your night?" 

"You mean before this?" 

Harry nodded. 

Draco looked down at Hermione, a tone of complete seriousness in his voice. "It was the best night of my life." 

Harry nodded, pausing for a moment. "Good." He hesitated. "Just make sure you remember that and not what might be coming after." 

Draco frowned at him. "What do you mean?" 

Harry didn't respond, his eyes on Hermione. 

"What the hell do you mean, Potter?" 

Suddenly, a flurry of footsteps approached. Professor Snape leaned over, picking up Hermione, Draco's arms now feeling cold and empty. He glanced up to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore also present. Snape spun around and soon headed down the hall with Hermione, McGonagall following close behind. Dumbledore held a hand out for Draco to help him up. Draco took it as a sign of comfort and allowed for the professor to help him up. 

"We will be taking her to her room for the time being. Professor McGonagall will examine her, and then we will decide from there whether or not visitors are allowed," he said to Draco before spreading his glance across Harry and then to Charlie and Ron, who had just returned. 

Draco nodded as Dumbledore turned away. "Sir?" 

Dumbledore turned around. 

"Remember when you asked me what Hermione said about the end of the world?" 

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes?" 

Draco swallowed. "She said it is too late." 

Dumbledore nodded. "We shall see. It may not be." He turned to Charlie. "I think it best if the four of you wait in the Great Hall for the time being. I will send someone with provisions for the four of you." 

Charlie nodded, saying nothing. Dumbledore turned to Draco. 

"We will do everything we can Mister Malfoy, but you must be patient. Is that clear?" 

Draco nodded. "Crystal." 

Dumbledore nodded to Draco and for a moment, Draco looked into his eyes. He saw something he'd never seen in Dumbledore's eyes before. And he hoped he never would again. 

Fear. Fear of loss. 

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, we might as well head to the hall. No sense waiting out here." 

Charlie and Ron had both taken several steps forward before Charlie realized that Harry and Draco weren't following. Draco was cemented in place, staring at Harry. 

"What did you mean Potter?" 

"Malfoy, let's just…" 

"No! Tell me what the f-- …" 

"Hey hey!" Charlie interrupted. "Time out, both of you." 

"Tell me what the hell is going on! I'm the only one who doesn't know! I have a right--" 

"What right?" Harry interrupted him. "Just cause you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you need to know--" 

"Know _what_ Potter?!?" Draco shouted. 

"HERMIONE'S DEAD!" Harry shouted. 

Draco froze, the sounds of Harry's confession bouncing off the high walls of the open foyer. Draco gazed at the floor. Charlie took a breath, waiting to see D's next move. 

Draco lifted his head. "You're lying." 

Harry looked up as though he'd heard wrong. "Excuse me?" 

Draco shook his head. "You're lying Potter. You're nothing but a cowardly, lying, cheap son of a--" 

"Whoa! Time out!" Charlie interrupted. "Just chill pour une seconde, monsieur." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco spun away from him, pulling out his wand. 

Time seemed to stand still. Draco stood solid, his wand out, poised towards Charlie, who simply stood there, a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Malfoy, what the hell--…" Harry said, standing behind Charlie. He moved to pull out his wand. Charlie instantly raised a hand, silencing him, never taking his eyes off Draco. 

"Go to the Great Hall," he said to Harry, "We'll meet you two there." 

"But--" 

"Do it," Charlie said simply. He never moved, and listened carefully as Ron and Harry grumbled, but made their way towards the door. Soon, there was nothing but silence, and the sounds of Charlie and Draco breathing. 

Charlie paused, staring at Draco. He gave him a faint smile. Draco growled. 

"What the hell are you smiling about Daughton? What the hell have you got to smile about?" 

Charlie tilted his head, giving Draco a sideways look. "It's scary, isn't it?" 

"What is?" 

Charlie smiled, looking down, his foot grazing the floor. "Loving someone that much?" 

Draco blinked, and Charlie sensed a moment of hesitation in Draco. He knew that Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt him… at least not too bad… he hoped. 

Slowly, Draco lowered his wand. "What do you mean?" 

Charlie slowly made his way backwards until his heel caught the bottom step of the massive staircase. He gently sat down. He clasped his hands together, keeping his head down. "Losing all focus? Letting your heart get a hold of your head? It feels scary doesn't it? Like you're not in control anymore. All that matters is you and that other person, and to hell with the consequences or anyone else." He took a breath. "I think Elton John said it best: _It's a hot sweat, and a cold shake, like drowning in your sleep_." 

Draco gave a slight scoff. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience." 

"Who says I'm not?" Charlie asked, looking up to meet Draco's eyes. 

Draco looked hard at Charlie for a moment, frowning. Though he and Charlie were best friends, he was ashamed to admit just how little he knew about him. He had always been there for Draco, but there hadn't been a time yet for it to be the other way around. When Charlie looked up, there was a seriousness in his eyes that Draco had never seen before. Draco looked down, tapping his reflection with his foot. 

"What was her name?" Draco asked quietly, hoping the question didn't sound as personal as it actually was. 

Charlie grinned. "Hermione." 

Draco's head shot up, and he caught Charlie's mischievous gaze. Charlie laughed. "Knew that would get your attention D." 

He smiled as Draco gave a slight chuckle, coming to stand in front of Charlie, now sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, his legs apart. With the absence of a smoke, he looked the epitome of cool. 

"Were you ever in love Charlie?" 

Charlie shrugged. "Thought I was once." 

"What happened?" 

Charlie gave a sharp scoff. "She did." 

Draco frowned, crossing his arms. "Not following." 

Charlie smirked. "Then I'm doing better than I expected." 

At Draco's look, Charlie sighed. "Look, it's just one of those things that don't go your way. Guy loves girl, girl doesn't know guy is alive, curtains closed, play over. It's just water under the bridge… that hopefully leads to one goddamn big waterfall." He laughed sarcastically at his own joke. He then sighed. "Just let it lie, D. Let the past be the past. Let the soul free itself from its restraints." 

Now Charlie was on a roll. He stood, grinning as his speech became a running gag. "Let the people become one with each other. That they may change for the better till their own mother don't know who they are! That the people of the earth may finally be able to say _'We really are the only life force known to human kind, and thank God we don't have to share our Playstation with no alien scum'_… Forget it Draco! It's the way love is!" 

Charlie gave a bow to the throngs of invisible people witnessing this historic event. He then resumed his seat, leaning back, his elbows resting a few stairs above. "You get the idea." 

He paused for a moment before continuing. "And damn it all to hell, I may even still love her." He looked at Draco. "Not as much as you love Hermione, but… God there was just… something about her… it was almost as though you look at her and say 'That's the one'. It's like when you buy shoes..." 

Draco gave him a look. "Shoes?" 

Charlie paused. "Britain… right… Elves probably still make yours." 

"Excuse me, that's an Irish thing. With Leprechauns" 

"And you're telling me that those custom made Italian loafers you're wearing are not made by Italian leprechauns?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing." 

Charlie grinned. "Glad you think so precious." Draco frowned at him as he continued. "Anyway, getting off topic." 

"What is it you guys would know around here… oh! Wands! Right… It's like when you guys buy a wand. Some contain special hairs and fibres that allow you to cast the most powerful spells and really make them into something. And there's only one really good wand for everyone." He paused and leaned forward, looking Draco in the eye. "Love's like that. You're a person, going around and doing your thing and meeting other people. But it isn't until you find that right person that really brings out your good points. Someone who sees the good parts of you that no one else sees. That girl makes you into something that you never thought you could be. Everything you do is because of her. She's your wand." 

There was a moment of silence between the two boys as the thought sank in. Draco sighed and came over to the stairs, sitting down on the steps next to Charlie. He rested his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his balled-up fists. 

"Thanks for that Charlie," Draco said in all seriousness, finally breaking the silence. 

Charlie smirked. "Cost you five-fifty. And there's no periods in that number." 

"Five hundred and fifty?" 

"Yep." 

"That's pretty expensive." 

"Hey, you get what you pay for. You want cheap help? Go to a shrink who charges you for listening to the sound of your own voice. You want real help? You find a friend. That's what we're for!" Charlie grinned. "But hell, are we expensive!" 

Draco shrugged. "Worth it." 

Charlie stopped for a minute to look at Draco. He smiled and gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder. "You too." 

Draco smiled. "Thanks." 

Charlie shrugged. "Cost you another twenty, at least." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "No wonder I've only got one friend. I couldn't afford another one." 

Charlie smiled. "Not unless you want to sell your place in Fiji." 

Draco frowned. "I don't have a place in Fiji." 

Charlie smirked. "Not any more you don't. You're lucky you got me cheap. You might have lost your flat in Brussels too." 

Draco scoffed, but soon fell silent. "What was her name?" he asked after a moment. 

Charlie gave a slight sigh and shrugged. "Annamia." 

"Pretty name." 

Charlie whistled. "Pretty girl too. Long brown hair… blue eyes… damn smart too. Cool headed… funny…" He winced and shrugged. "But she's gone now. So let's leave it." 

Draco shrugged. "Sure." 

Charlie nodded. "Thanks." 

Draco leaned back until his head was resting on a stair, Charlie following suit. "We're pathetic. We're both in love…" 

"Still in denial for me, but okay…" 

"… and we're both whipped like ponies…" 

Charlie held up his hands in defense. "Esuse me?" he said, slurring his words in a horrible Spanish accent. "I no noh-ting 'bout what you saying sir… I no whip by no one. No sir. I whip by no one 'cept Miss G." 

Draco gave a small smile, but sadness crept over his face at the mention of Hermione. Charlie realized what he said and sat up. "Oh… sorry D… listen…" 

Draco sat up. "S'okay Charles. I'll deal." He made a frustrated noise. "I just hate the feeling." 

Charlie nodded. "The falling feeling, huh? Loss of control?" 

Draco sighed. "I hate not being in control." 

Charlie smiled. "Then you're your father's son, all right... But I know what you mean." 

"I just can't seem to get her out of my head." 

Charlie sighed. "Too bad. We just got Kylie Minogue out of there too!" 

Draco gave a small chuckle. "She's just… everywhere." 

Charlie shrugged. "I'm not surprised. I mean, dude, she's your wand. She's your motivation, your drive… your reason…" 

Draco's face suddenly became dark. He stared into the shadows of the foyer. 

"But now she's dead." 

Charlie looked over at Draco, saddened. He opened his mouth but shut it again. It was best to not say anything for now. 

There was a moment of silence, until Draco took a breath. "Thanks Charlie. For… you know…" 

Charlie nodded, giving Draco a gentle pat on the back, as if telling him that he need not continue. Charlie knew that his presence was appreciated, whether he was told or not. 

Silently, the two boys sat on the stairs, the presence and bond of friendship comforting them a little for the time being. 

---------------- 

_"For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for"  
_Elton John 

-------- 

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm sorry again for taking so long, but I'm sure you'll agree that it was worth it! Full of Charlie-goodness! Plus, a serious side of Charlie that we've never seen before. So… yes… I hope that it didn't seem slashy at all, cause I was trying to avoid that at all costs, while focusing more on the friendship. Anyway, to the review song! **(AN: Another reason it took me a while is because I've recently started an account on deviantART. So if any of you guys are on there or want to check out my art, go to http: atellix .deviantart .com (without all the spaces. Shakes fist at FanFiction)- – shameless promotion purposes, I know. And I'll add you to my friends list!)**

Charlie: Yeah, go check out Al's artwork too! She's actually not half bad. Oh! By the way, not that this was ever brought up, but in case you were wondering… No! I'm not gay! So… Okay. Sorry to slow you down. Onto the review song, by Elton John, one of Atellix's favorite artists!! 

My review song is _"I Need You to Turn To"_ by Elton John: 

_And I do get behind,  
And I sometimes fly blind,  
But I need you to review, for my piece of mind  
And I need you to review, so I'll keep control  
You're my guardian angels  
Worth your weight in gold _

**_To My Reviewers:_**

Atellix: Due to my heavy schedule and lack of working on it, Charlie has offered to write the reviewer responses. So… you've been warned. 

Charlie: What is _THAT_ supposed to mean? 

Atellix: Nuhhhh…. thing? 

_(Charlie rolls his eyes)_  
  
**Monikka DaLuver:** Hey girl! Sweet name! The Charles man here! Thanks for the much compliments senorita. Now, unfortunately in this chapter, we decided to focus more on me (for once!) so poor Hermione has kinda been thrown into the background. But don't worry. She'll be back soon enough! But yeah, thanks for the comments, and I'm glad I'm one of your favs… I mean my story is your fav… I mean… you know what I mean. Adios! 

**Lily of the Shadow:** Hey Lily! Well, as you can see, Atellix didn't take a WHOLE fifty years to update (though I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't been driving her completely up the wall, she probably would have. Mwah hah ha!!) But yes… unfortunately Hermione's conclusion will have to wait until next chapter. Can't have your Charlie and Hermione too! Toodles! 

**JoeBob1379:** Hey Joe Bob. Hope that's not followed by a 'Billy Bee Joe Ray". _(laughs)_ I kid. But re-reading the story is always a wonderful idea. Then you get to experience the C factor over and over again. You can never get enough of Charlie. He's like Sugar Crisp cereal. _(starts singing)_ Can't get enough of that Sugar Crisp! But anyway… I apologize for delaying Hermione's health issues with my own selfish rambling. Ciao! (P.S. I'll give the road map for the guilt trip to Atellix later! :) ) 

**MysticalSpirits:** Hey Mystic! What would I say? I'd say 'Why the hell did you stop writing?' is what I'd say, for the record. Unfortunately, Atellix has found a very skilled way in which she throws me into the back of her mind (and let me tell you, the first couple times I was thrown back there, it hurt!). So when she gets into her little moods, I tend to hide in the posterior lobes, you know what I mean? But, yeah. At least she continued, so you can save some of those continues for the next time she decides to go forever without updating. Mwah hah ha!! Arigato! Review anytime! 

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223:** Sweet name girl! (Assumption made that you are a girl. If not, apologies and champagne are in order). But thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the more Charlie aspects of this chapter… not that it will take away from the original story or anything… I promise. Later! Don't forget to review! 

**firefly50:** Hey kid! You are damn right that I got this girl back on track! What in the world would Atellix do without me? Seriously. But thanks for the review! And for the cookies. _(eating of cookies can be heard)_. And I'm so happy to hear you like Maroon 5. Actually, not many people know this, but it was originally entitled Maroon 6, with me as the lead singer. Then unfortunately I had to drop out to do this work with Atellix, and… well the rest is history. But thanks for the review. Come back soon! 

**couch-potato01:** Hey couch! I hope Atellix didn't scare you too much. I also hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment for you then. I know it's not very plot driven, but it's very Charlie driven. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you come back to visit again soon! Be safe! 

**Lyannie:** Hey! Pretty name! Anyway, thanks for reading! And it's about time that someone agrees with me that sometimes, you just gotta drive the author crazy enough that she updates. But I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for the wonderful comments. It's good to know that someone else thinks I'm awesome! 

**Hekate101:** Mwah hah ha!! Although she can do a pretty convincing evil laugh, I doubt that Atellix is really all that evil (though she likes to think she is!) But luckily, she has granted your request and has updated. Finally! Thanks be to Charlie (cause I made her!) Enjoy the chapter! Review again soon! 

**kel-warrior-goddezz:** Aw! Don't cry! _(sings)_ 'No woman, no cry! No woman, no cry!'. It'll be okay. Hermione will be fine… enough. Don't worry. But there's plenty of Charlie to cheer you up in this chapter. Kay? So no cry. Please? Cause if you start crying, then I'm gonna start crying… oh… there I go… _(sniffs)_

**Poztcardz205pean:** It's official, huh? Well then I guess it's official that you rock. So there! And you're right. That was a pretty bad cliffhanger. Though Atellix didn't make it much better by putting me in this chapter instead of Hermione, though I can't say I really blame her. So yeah. Hope you liked it! Come visit me soon! 

**Angel Moon Princess:** Hey there! Thanks for the lovin'. It's good to know that people enjoy Atellix's and my sense of humor. Atellix wanted me to tell you that she's flattered that you enjoy her work so much. Oh… wait, here she comes. _(Atellix: Hi there. I was so honored by your comment that I wanted to respond to it personally. It means a lot when someone tells me that they enjoy my work as much as I did. Thank you so much for your kind words of inspiration. I hope I continue to not disappoint you with my sense of humor. Thanks again for the comment, and enjoy the story!)_

**NotreDamegirlie:** Hey there! Atellix asked me not to write your response, cause she wanted to write it personally, but I just gotta say that you rock! That e-mail you sent her got her writing again in a flash! I've never seen anyone move that fast… except that band of wild yaks that one time with Draco and the matches and the dyna--… um, never mind. Oh! Here she is. _(Atellix: Well well well… you could very well be the girl that single-handedly got me back on track and writing this story again. That e-mail you sent me inspired me to write again and get my focus back onto the things I really love to do. So thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter that has been dedicated to you. If I ever get off track again, you and Charlie can tag team me. Promise. :) )_

**Sunflower18:** Hey there! Well, your wish is most definitely my command, so here you are. Another chapter with more of the C factor than ever before… and some Draco too, I suppose. Thanks for the review kid! Come back again soon! 

**Poorpadfoot:** Nice name, though I'm a little short on sympathy today. But yes, we have updated, as you can tell. So I hope you enjoyed it, and come back soon! 

**KellyLuvsInu:** I'm trying SO hard to hide your comment from Atellix. She's a HUGE Inuyasha fan (and has now shifted to _Trigun_). As much as she would hate to admit it, she's just like you- all her crushes are fictional or non-existant guys (tell her I said that and I'm never talking to you again.) But she loves Inuyasha, and Spike from Buffy (I think she even cried when he 'died' if I'm not mistaken… then started watching 'Angel' just so she could watch Spike). And I'm glad to know that you find me funny. I should seriously consider starting up a fan club for you girls. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Come back to see me soon!! 

**MysticAngel ):** Your update wish has been granted! The next chapter features me… and me… and a little bit of Draco, I suppose. But mostly… ME! Okay, I'm finished the self-righteous kick for now. Come back soon and review! 

**Possumgurl:** Actually, as surprising as this sounds, Atellix actually does remember you. My memory however, is a little shoddy, but I'm sure if I try hard enough I'll remember! I promise I'll try! _(begins to pout)_ Wait a minute… I do remember! And you're quite right, the wild yaks do indeed rule. They'd rule the world if I was king… which is probably the primary reason as to why I'm not. So, you rock! And so do wild yaks! 

**Katatonia:** Hey hey hey! Finally, someone suggests that I should be getting a girl! Though theoretically in this chapter, you do find out that, there was one special person in my life… _(sniffs and wipes away an imaginary tear)_. But thank you for the offer, though I have no idea what Atellix is planning. When it's something that's going to happen to Draco, she tells me as soon as she knows. When it's something that's going to happen to me? Ho ho! I'm always the last to know. Seriously. I think the yaks know before I do. Meh. But yes. Atellix sends her hugs back, and I suppose I could send a few in that package. Thanks for the review! Drop by again!


	7. Please Forgive Me

**_Dedicated to ALL my loyal reviewers: MERRY CHRISMUKKAHWAANZA_**

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"Santa Claus is Comin' to Town"_ by (in this case) Bruce Springsteen:

_ You shouldn't lash out  
You better not try  
Just what I'm about  
I'm telling you why_

_Harry Potter's never been mine  
Harry Potter's never been mine  
Harry Potter's never been mine_

_I know when you've been reading  
And when you're not around  
I know when you have laughed or cried  
So you better listen to the news I've found  
(better listen to the news she's found)_

_You shouldn't lash out  
You better not try  
Just what I'm about  
I'm telling you why_

_Harry Potter's never been mine  
Harry Potter's never been mine  
Harry Potter's never been mine_

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this took a little longer than I had planned. But no worries. The next chapter will be up before New Years. It _HAS_ to be up before New Years, therefore it will be up. I usually don't do things unless I make a REALLY desperate, almost impossible to achieve, deadline for myself. Then things get done. It's strange. Anyway, onto the next chapter. (P.S. Tissues might be needed. Not sure though.)

**Chapter Seven:_ Please Forgive Me _**

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Back. And forth, and back again.

Draco cast a glance at Charlie as he paced. Charlie looked at him, saying nothing, but a sense of understanding in his eyes. He'd put up with his pacing this time. Draco needed to physically vent, and this was the best way possible. His other option would probably be beating up Weasley, but Potter would put a stop to that.

He stopped suddenly, causing Charlie to look up. Draco was planted, looking at the door to Hermione's room, as though attempting to see clear through to the ongoings inside. Charlie thought to open his mouth, but shut it again.

_'What the hell would I say?'_ he thought. _'What if Hermione really...'_

Suddenly, there was a noise from inside the room. Slowly, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall stepped out. Charlie sucked in a sharp breath. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were worn and bloodshot, her hair slightly frazzled. She came over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," she whispered after a moment.

Draco's eyes wilted. He looked away.

She released her grasp and walked down the hall silently. Professor Snape soon followed, saying nothing but giving Draco a gentle squeeze on the same shoulder as McGonagall. Charlie felt his heart grow heavy, the overwhelming feeling of loss beginning to pile up within his soul. He wondered how Draco still had the strength to stand.

Finally, the door opened and Professor Dumbledore came out. He closed the door behind him gently as Charlie, Ron, and Harry stood up. He turned and nodded to each in turn, then looked at Draco. He said nothing, so Draco instead took the opportunity.

"What happened?"

Dumbledore looked at him hard for a moment. He must have been satisfied with what he saw, for he cast a quick look at the other boys.

"I would appreciate you not repeating this to anyone else."

There was a silent, unanimous agreement between the five. Dumbledore sighed.

"When Miss Granger fainted on Thursday, it appeared that it was just an issue regarding her health. Fainting and the like is not uncommon among young women who do not eat properly. This is not what happened however. She was instead... attacked.

Charlie frowned and went to open his mouth, but Draco, sensing Charlie's move, made a motion as if to say 'Let him finish'.

"We do not know what kind of creature it is. All we know is that when she was sitting at dinner, she was attacked. This creature then burrowed its way into her soul, eating away at her life force. There is no way to stop it. It is slowly draining her from the inside. There is not enough life force left in her for her body to appear alive. No pulse or heartbeat. The creature was allowing her brain and body to work, but only on its own energy. It is only a matter of time now before the creature completes his task."

"How much time?" Draco asked, trying to prevent his voice from wavering.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, pity in his eyes. "An hour. Two at most."

Draco frowned, his brow furrowed deep in thought. Ron spoke.

"And there's nothing...?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We've done everything we can. All we could do was make her as comfortable as possible," he said, casting his gaze to rest on Draco. "_Nothing else can be done_" he said, pacing his words.

Draco did not return the gaze. Dumbledore cast a combre glance about the four boys. "I'm sorry for your loss, gentlemen."

"She not gone yet," Draco said quietly.

Dumbledore slowly nodded. He gave Draco a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Draco looked up at him. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded. "We did everything that we could." He shrugged. "Nothing else can be done."

He held Draco's gaze for a moment before nodding to the remaining boys. Soon he departed, silently flowing down the dark hallway.

"Well D, guess we should--" Charlie turned around. Draco was done, the door to Hermione's room opened slightly.

Charlie entered, followed by Ron and Harry. Hermione lay in her bed, comfortable beneath the deep red sheets, her golden hair blending with the deep yellow pillows beneath her head. The lights were all off, save for a small candleabra that had been lit, placed on the bedside. Draco sat in a chair next to the bed, shadows cast and flickering across his face. He was holding her hand, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Charlie came over to Draco's side of the bed, while Ron and Harry stood at the other side. Nothing wqas said for a moment, the silence heavy in the room. Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Taking a step back, he turned for the door.

"What happened? Somebody die?" a voice whispered weakly, and sealed with a slight chuckle.

Charlie turned back towards the bed, coming back to stand at the side. Hermione's eyes were open, a faint smile playing upon her lips.

"I don't remember so many attractive men by my side since my cheerleading accident," she said, trying her best to smile. After a moment of silence, she added, "That was a joke."

Charlie came to sit on the edge of the bed on Draco's side, resting a hand on Hermione's shin beneath the maroon bedcovers. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times G... only I am allowed at the top of the pyramid... Carrots, maybe, if he ever gets lucky enough."

Hermione smiled. "As skillfully as that was set up," she whispered, "I'm not saying '_I always liked you on top_' Charlie."

Charlie snapped his fingers in artificial anger. "Rats and Peter Pettigrew". Soon, his face sombered a little, and he patted her shins, saying nothing.

Hermione then turned to Ron and Harry. "How are you guys? I wonder what you'd do without me to copy notes off of, huh?"

Harry swallowed, but gave Hermione a warm and genuine smile. "We'd probably shrivel up and simply turn into powder, that would blow away in a strong gust of wind."

Charlie smiled at him. "You too, huh?"

Hermione gave a weak laugh and glanced over at Draco, who had been sitting silently, listening to their friendly banter.

"Draco?" she whispered quietly, lifting her arm slightly, but droppig it helplessly again at her side.

'_She's running out of strength_' thought Charlie.

Summoning as much courage as he could muster, he turned to Harry and Ron. He tilted his head towards the door. Harry nodded, and he and Ron quietly headed for the door. The three of them silently left the room, Charlie closing the door behind him. He turned to Harry and Ron.

"So... what now?" asked Ron cautiously.

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair. He cast a sombre glance over his shoulder at the door to Hermione's room. He tucked in his lips and looked at the pair.

"Now we wait."

----------

The door closed as the three boys left. Draco didn't look up, and Hermione refused to take her eyes off of him. An uneasy silence settled in the room, almost suffocating the pair. Hermione frowned. "Draco? Look at me."

Finally Draco lifted his head, his gaze meeting hers. She smiled. "There's my handsome prince," she said, gently lifting her hand to brush her fingertips against his face. He tilted his head, leaning his cheek into her palm. She smiled.

"I'm... sorry... God, I'm so sorry," Draco whispered, his eyes shut. He wanted to hold onto this moment as long as he could. The touch of her hand, the smell of her hair... he didn't want to imagine a life without it.

A gentle laugh rang through Draco's ears. Hermione's laugh still managed to get his heart racing. He listened to her voice. "It's not your fault... I'm just a klutz," He heard her swallow, struggling for breath. "Thank my dad for that."

Draco bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes. He just wished he could swim in the golden pools of Hermione's eyes forever. He sighed. "God, I love you."

She smiled, the back of her hand now smooth against his cheek. "I know."

He fought to give her a playful smirk. "Is that all?"

She smiled at him, and he moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. Hermione gently ran a hand through his hair. Baby soft. She hoped she'd never forget the feel of him. She wanted everything she knew about Draco Malfoy etched permanently into her mind.

He exhaled softly, his eyes full of guilt. "Forgive me?"

She swallowed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She looked at him. She felt her heart sink as she noticed a pleading in his eyes. "Nothing to forgive," she whispered. She gave him a brillant smile. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He gave her a tight smile. "Hermione... you won't forget me, will you? I mean if there was ever... you'd know that I love you, right?"

Hermione nodded, placing a hand on either side of his face. "Forever and always," she said with a smile.

Draco leaned forward, his mouth meeting Hermione's. Gently, he held her face, trying to burn the sensations running through him into his permanent memory. Slowly, he melted into her, stars exploding behind his eyelids. He wished he could stay like this forever, kissing her. Slowly, the kiss turned more desperate, passionate. Draco fought the urge to taste every corner of Hermione's mouth. He held her, hoping desperately to avoid the inevitable. Finally, he summoned his courage and gently pulled away, an empty feeling of loss running through him as he did so. His heart ached from the sudden loss of contact. He sighed.

Hermione smiled up at him. Draco grinned and placed a tender kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Here's lookin' at you, kid," he whispered gently into her ear.

And for the last time that night, Hermione smiled.

------------

Charlie tapped his thumb against his propped knee, sitting on the floor outside Hermione's room like he had before. The silence rested uneasily among the three boys. Harry was sitting too, his knees propped up, his forhead resting again his arms that bridged across the top of his knees. Ron sat beside Charlie, seeming either deep in thought, or deep in depression.

Suddenly, the door opened. Harry lifted his head, and Ron was snapped out of his reverie. Charlie slowly stood up.

Draco dragged himself out of the room, gently closed the door behind him. Charlie frowned at him as the other two stood up. "D? Is she...?"

Draco looked up at Charlie, sadness in his eyes. Charlie instantly received his answer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he cursed quietly. He looked up at Draco. "Well... we better, you know..."

Draco gave no response except to walk silently, in a horizontal line with the other boys down the hall. Charlie looked at him. His eyes, full of sadness, now seemed deep in thought, full of determination. Charlie frowned. _'What could he possibly...'_

Harry sighed. "God, I wish we could have done something. Or could do something."

Suddenly, it hit Charlie like a full-blown blast. He looked at Draco. Draco gave a slight smirk.

"There is something we can do," he said.

Charlie silently cursed his own intelligence and stopped walking. "Draco, if you're thinking what I'm thinkin'--"

"--you know I am."

"-- then you also know that I think it's crazy. Right? No, no. Forget it." Charlie crossed his arms, feet planted firmly into the floor.

Draco stopped walking and gave a dramatic sigh. "Charlie..."

Harry stopped. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Draco turned to the boy wonder and his sidekick. "There's a way to save Hermione."

"What?"

"The wrong way!" Charlie interjected, angrily.

Draco spun around. "As long as it's a way, I don't care!" he retorted.

Charlie dropped his arms. "Yeah, well I do. You think G would want you to take that route to getting her back?"

"I WILL NOT LOSE HER AGAIN!" Draco snapped, its echo blazing down the hall. He stared at Charlie. His voice softened, almost becoming a desperate plea. "I will NOT lose her again. _Never._ I can't... I need her Charlie," he said. He shrugged helplessly at his best friend, "I _need_ her."

Charlie sighed and looked at Draco. "It's not about you, D. This? This is not about _you_," he said, gently shrugging. "Hermione coming back to us is not your choice, man. Alright? It's not yours, and it's not mine. It's not Harold's and Carrots's either."

Draco stepped towards Charlie. "Tell me you don't want her back."

Charlie looked away. "D, this is not about--"

"-- not about you, I know. But this is about whether or not we love her enough to do what we can," he said, standing in front of Charlie. "Tell me you don't want her back, bounding down the hall to tell you that she got the highest on her O.W.L.S. yet _again_. Tell me you don't want her sitting with us at lunch in The Three Broomsticks, always offering you that extra bit of butterbeer pudding that she was never able to finish." He took a breath, "Tell me you don't want her back, and I will back off." Draco said, holding his hands up, taking a step backwards as if in retreat.

Charlie dropped his head, tapping his toe gently into the floor. There was always a right way and a wrong way of being able to do things. A sinking feeling ran through him. He glanced up at the three. He saw hope in Harry's eyes. Pleading in Ron's. Determination in Draco's. He sighed and shrugged. "There's only one thing I want... I wanna be able to say 'I told you so' if this goes wrong."

Draco smiled and punched Charlie in the shoulder. "Nothing's going to go wrong."

"I sure hope you're right D," he said to Draco's retreating back as it quickly headed down the hall. He began to follow. "I sure hope you're right."

----------

It took the four of them about half an hour by broomstick to reach their destination. The sky was a dark and sickening grey, threatening to snow and bury them all alive. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped Draco's plan would work, though he had _no_ idea what he had in mind, or whether or not it would get them kicked out of school.

Finally, Draco spotted what appeared to be a small muggle residence just outside of Hogsmeade, adjacent to a large field. Ron squinted. It looked like the field was moving!

Draco shouted over his shoulder to the trio. "Don't land near the whomping patch! Other side of the house!" Gently, he began his descent, the others following. His feet puffed softly into the slow, gently landing. Soon, the four of them were standing on a dirt road, staring up at the house.

It was old, two stories with an attic. There was a tower on one side of it with a pointy roof like a witches's hat, painted a deep olive green. The house itself was a lighter shade of olive, almost a smokey grey tinge to the paint. The windows were stained glass, with the exception of the bay and attic windows. The stained glass were done in a rainbow of colors, with a thick black border around them on the wooden frame to make them bold. The porch was a dull grey a few cream sitting chairs placed neatly to the side by the bay window. If not for the few large stained glass windows, you could practically see the house in greyscale.

Harry frowned. "This is it?"

Draco nodded. "Yep."

Ron glanced around, trying to ignore the feeling of the rolling fog wrapping around his legs. "Where are we?"

Charlie scoffed. "Thirty fourth and vine," he muttered.

Harry looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

Charlie nodded. "'cept she doesn't sell little bottles of Love Potion number nine, anymore."

Ron frowned. "Wait, wait. What are you talking about?"

"You mean that song is true?" Harry asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Not all of it. The song left out the part where the guy came back to get a refund, and the woman refused to give it. Instead she shoved her hand into his chest and ripped out his soul. She canned it and placed in on a shelf in the back where she keeps the rest of the unwanted souls," he said. He looked at Ron, "Scary, huh?"

Ron swallowed. "Is that all true?"

Charlie shrugged and looked up again at the house. "Well, we goin' in or what?" he said, glancing over at Draco.

Draco nodded. "Yep."

He picked up his broom and headed up the porch steps, the others in tow. Draco looked up at the door, a solid smokey grey frame. The top of the door had a semicircle with three small triangular arcs in the top, the glass of them frosted. There was a rectangular frame in the middle that now had a piece of wood in place. Draco squinted and leaned down slightly to look at the bottom of the frame. Glass shards ran along the bottom, all different colors.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Draco was faced with the double barrels of a rifle, bearing down on him. He didn't move.

"Vhat are you doing lurking on my steps?" a heavy-accent laden female voice demanded. Draco frowned. Hungarian, maybe? He heard her snap the safety off. "If choo are looking to break anovher vone of my vindows, you are sadly mistakon."

Gently, Draco lifted his head. The woman was pleasantly heavyset. She had a kerchief around her head and large hoop earrings. Her face had a beautiful quality to it that seemed almost endearing. She had no need for the little make-up she wore. She had a white bloused shirt with embroidery running up the sleeves and across her bosom, the neckline slightly swooping. She wore black heeled boots and a calf-length tan suede skirt. In fact, if she wasn't holding a double barrelled shotgun aimed at Draco's head, she would probably seem like a kind, gentle, and non-threatening older aunt, or even grandmother. She frowned at Draco. He gave the woman an honest and genuine smile. "Surprise."

A look of recognition flickered in the woman's eyes. Suddenly, she broke out into a beautiful grin, a brilliant flash of a perfect smile warming the group. "Oi, my solid gold crystal ball... Draco Malfoy!" she said, laughing. He gave her a smile back. She held out her arms, and he embraced her in a hug. When she let go, she put down the shotgun on the table behind her and held him at arms length. "Oi me, how you've gotten so's much taller. Very handsome man now. Oi me, vhen vas de last time you come down to see me?"

Draco laughed. "God, it's been at least a year!" He looked over his shoulder. "That about right, Charlie?"

Charlie was standing there, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Last August, I think."

The woman spotted Charlie and laughed. "Oi me! And choo bring Charlie too? Coome here, Cha-lie!"

Charlie leaned his broom against the wall and gave the woman a hug. "How are you Relina? You look wonderful."

Relina smiled and playfully swatted his arm. "I so much better now dat choo come to see me. I have had no vone to spend time vis all vinter. It is very sad."

Draco patted her on the arm. "Well, we do what we can."

Relina smiled and looked at Harry and Ron. "And who are choo friends, Draco? They must think I crazy now zat I have greeted zem so badly."

Draco smirked. "You're the psychic, Relina. You can tell me."

She squinted and looked at the two boys. "Hmm... Harry Potter and Ronald Veasley. Choo have picked good friends, Draco," she said, turning to him. "Very good."

He smiled and opened his arms. "Don't I always?"

She squinted at him. "Noh."

charlie raised a hand. "I'm proof of that."

Relina laughed, almost releasing a musical melody from her lungs. She waved them all inside. "Come in zen. It's too cold to be vaiting outside. Come in, come." She ushered the boys inside.

The deep red carpet was the first thing Harry noticed. The maroon and gold trimmed diamond wallpaper was the second. The table in the middle of the room with a crystal ball on it, surrounded by chairs, was the third.

"I am so sorry about ze vay I greeted you, Draco," she said, as Draco, Charlie and Ron, hung up their capes, "and your friends. I sought it vas zose horrible people coming back."

Charlie frowned. "What horrible people?"

"And what happened to the stained glass window of Ophelia on your front door? I remember that one took you forever!"

Draco asked. The four of them sat down at the table as Harry still stood in the petite foyer, marvelling at the interior.

"Somebody come last veek vhile I vas out at de store. I needed more vormroot for this couple who... vell, dat's not important. But ven I come back, der is glass all over de floor," she said, giving a sad sigh. "Zat took me so long to do. It vas von of my favorites."

Harry continued to stare at his surroundings. He let his eyes roam over the richness of the wallpaper. It was completely maroon, with a repeating gold diamond outline pattern down the entire wall, top to bottom and side to side. In each diamond outline was the picture of someone. Harry frowned at the names. _Egland McKintley. Dorman Trisumvi. Alana Mintolto_.

Charlie gave her a gentle pat on the back. "At least it wasn't the one that Mr. Holandruss made for you, right?"

Relina gave him a smile. "Dis is true. It is up in attic, for safe keeping. If anything should happen to zat von, I vouldn't know vhat to do."

_Tempest Grongrely. Onlono Grimsbane_.

She sighed. "So, vhy have choo boys come here, eh? Choo need help?" She turned to Ron. "By ze vay, as a friend of Draco, I tell you for free. No let your sister... Ginny, eh? No letting your sister Ginny go to zat boy's party on Saturday. Trust me, I know zis."

Ron's eyes bugged. "Who's party?"

"And don't let the girl she vants to go wit go eider. Very dangerous."

Ron shrugged and nodded. "Oh--okay. Sure. Thank you."

"Choo velcome."

_Undrina Tomkoslin. Frelind Woonsnow_.

"Harry?"

_Lily Potter_.

"Potter!" Charlie shouted.

Harry spun around. "What?"

Draco motioned to an empty chair. "We'd like to get started."

Harry glanced back at the diamond he'd been reading. It was empty. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and trudged over to unoccupied seat between Charlie and Ron.

"Sorry about that," he said, sitting down.

"S'okay," said Charlie. He turned to Draco.

Draco swallowed and looked at Relina. "I need you to... bring someone back."

Relina looked at Draco seriously and frowned. "Mister Malfoy... zat, iz very very serious business. And vonce it iz done, it iz very hard to take back. You must be sure."

Draco nodded and swallowed. "I'm sure. Anything we have to do, we'll do it."

Relina glanced around the table as all the boys nodded. She sighed. "Vhat is name?"

"Hermione Granger," Draco said.

Relina closed her eyes and placed a hand on the crystal ball in the center of the table. Slowly, the ball began to turn a brilliant, but hazy, blue. Relina frowned, almost seeming as though she was searching. She shook her head. "No, I no see her."

"Try looking under 'possessions'," Charlie said with a slight grin.

To Harry's surprise, Relina took Charlie's suggestion seriously and nodded. She relaxed her face as the ball began to glow a brilliant violet color. Suddenly, it turned black. Relina slowly nodded.

"I see her. Let me look for moment," she said, frowning. Every few seconds she would make a noise, either of dislike, or understanding, or of curiousness. Finally, she shook her head. "Zis... iz not good boyz. Is not good at all."

Draco frowned. "Can it be done? What can you tell us?"

She opened her eyes and removed her hand from the crystal ball, the black still remaining. "She was attacked. Zat day when you were all eating, she did not faint. She vas attacked. Chou could not see it, but she could."

"But... what was it?" Ron asked.

Relina sighed. "It was a driumia. It's an ancient and powerful force zat has been existant since ze beginning of time. Every tousand years, it needs new body. But it not need just any body. It needs de body that holds de other half of de Malenka. Zis is a special driumia. It is _THE_ driumia, known to ancients as ze Dolce Driumia."

"So... what _exactly_ is a driumia?" asked Charlie.

"It is a destructive force. Vhen it gets into a human body, it begins to cloud ze logic of ze person it possesses. It makes ze person do very bad things. The driumia is in control, and inhibits ze body. Sometimes it stays until ze person dies, sometimes it gets bored and leaves. Killers and one-time criminals sometimez are possessed by driumia. Zat is vhy many of zem do not seem human. It is because zey are possessed by somesing dat isn't."

"So a driumia got into Hermione?"

Relina nodded. "But zis is a special driumia. You see, the driumia cause trouble by using ze bodies of other peoples. But the Dolce driumia, ze vone that is in Hermione, is ze most powerful. It has lived ze longest and is de vone in charge. Zerefore, it is ze most powerful. And it cannot pick just any body. You see, it iz like a puzzle. Ze Dolce driumia can only use iz power fully if vit can employ its Malenka."

Harry frowned. "Malenka?"

"It is basically ze structure of its soul. Chou have a soul, ze Dolce has a Malenka. It holds all its powers togeder. But it is in two parts. Every thousand years, it must change bodies. So every tousand years, there iz vone person born vis the other half of the Malenka inside its soul. Ze Dolce must find zis body with the other half of its soul."

"Then what?" asked Charlie.

"Zen it must hollow out ze person zat it needs. It must eat away at ze soul of ze person in order to find the other half of ze Malenka. Zen, vonce it finishes ze life force of ze person, it joins vis de Malenka and uses the body to become the asportare vita."

Draco bit his bottom lip. "Asportare vita? You mean..." his voice trailed off.

Ron frowned. "What does asportare vita mean?"

"Well," Charlie said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I might be a little rusty on my Latin, but _vita_ means 'life', and _asportare_ means 'to take, or remove', so... that means..." he trailed off.

Harry sighed. "Life taker? Well, that would mean... that would mean Hermione is..." Draco frowned. "Death," he said quietly, "Hermione is death."

Relina solemnly nodded. There was a silence in the room for a few minutes. Charlie sighed. "That's why Dumbledore told us we couldn't do anything."

Ron nodded. "Because we'd be throwing off the balance of life. I mean, there's birth, and there's Death. Not having Death in the world..."

Draco sat silently. Finally, he opened his mouth. "What can we do?"

Relina looked at Draco. Reading his mind, she sighed. "It vould be costly, and very dangerous."

"Tell me."

She got up from the table and turned two empty bookcases that sat behind her. One seemed to contain an assortment of jars and containers packed tightly on the shelves, some thing moving, some not. The other bookshelf was serving its purpose, holding a large number of books on each of its shelves. She pulled a larger book of the shelf, brown leather bound, and placed in on the table in front of her. It looked worn, the few jewels encrusted into the front of it seeming dull. Relina flipped open the book and turned a few pages. She stopped and read for a few moments. She sighed.

"Draco, I really do not vant to do dis. I vant you to know dis," she said, quietly.

He nodded. "I know. But if we could, what could we do?"

She shook her head. "Vhat vould happen is dis. I can bring Hermione back. Dis is not a problem. But dere is a risk and a bad price to pay for dis."

Charlie frowned. "What is it?"

Relina tapped her index finger on the book. Harry could have sworn he saw some dust slither out of the other pages. "Vhen I bring Hermione back, zat means zat she vill not have ze part of ze Malenka anymore. But somevone else vill. Chances are, her piece of ze Malenka vill land in somebody's body on de other side of ze Atlantic, but zere is a chance zat it will stay close to ze original host."

Draco looked around at the group. "Wanna take a chance?"

Harry frowned, then tapped his finger on the tabletop. "I'm in."

Ron nodded. "Me too."

Draco looked at Charlie. Charlie was staring down into his lap. He shook his head. "Dammit..." he whispered. He looked up and tapped the tabletop. "Check, check."

Draco nodded to Relina. "Okay, that's no problem. Let's do it."

Relina sighed painfully. "Zere is somesing else, Draco," she said, looking up at him. "You love zis girl an awful lot, don't choo?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. "Yes," he admitted.

Relina gently and motherly brushed a piece of Draco's hair out of his face. "She has had zis driumia for how long? Since she fell, how long?"

Draco frowned. "Three days. Why?"

Draco could have sworn he saw tears forming in Relina's eyes. "Zere is a separation, a difference in learning, between your heart and your head. Since her soul is located in the protective caverns of her heart, zen only her heart vill be affected. If she has had zis thing for three days, then in order to restore her soul completely, I vould have to remove zat many years from her memory. Since her soul is in her heart, she will forget anysing that her heart has learned in ze last three years. She vill remember her classes, vhat she has learned,... anysing in her brain vill be fine. But vis her heart, it will revert back to three years ago. She vill not... she vill not..." she began to choke on her words, a lump in her throat.

"... she'll forget that she fell in love with me," Draco finished. "She'll forget how much I... she'll forget... all about us," he said. _'Three years? Why, three years ago, she...' _ The realization again slowly dawned on him. He bit his bottom lip, nearly to the point of drawing blood. "She'll hate me, won't she?"

Relina nodded. "If she hated you three years ago, zen yes. I'm afraid so. And no heart ever follows ze same path twice."

Draco smirked. "I thought it was a miracle she fell in love with me the first time around."

Relina sighed. "And vonce she is restored, only the four of you will ever remember zat zere vas somesing wrong. No teachers, no other students. No vone except you four vill remember and know vhat happened. Life vill be back to normal. Zee only sing zat vill change, is her feelings for choo."

"Will she know who I am?" asked Charlie.

Relina shook her head. "I am afraid not. Her heart did not know choo three years ago. She vill have no idea who choo are."

Charlie sighed and looked over at Draco. He was frowning, deep in thought, but Charlie didn't see the anguish and pain that he had expected to be there. The fact that Hermione would hate him in the morning should have left him... upset. But there was no hint of anger or shock at all. Charlie frowned. Suddenly, it hit him.

"You knew," he said to Draco, quietly. Draco looked up at him, saying nothing. Charlie shook his head in shock. "You knew what was going to happen."

Draco frowned at him. "You wanna shove an 'I told you so' in now, or later?" he snapped, "Or maybe a 'Merry Christmas'?"

Charlie bit his tongue and exhaled. He heard Draco whisper and apology, and he gently punched him in the shoulder as a sign of forgiveness. Draco nodded and sighed. He thought of what John Wayne would say. _'A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.'_ Even if it wasn't his choice, even if it wasn't a decision that he had the right to make, he was going to do it anyway. He loved Hermione. Now, more than ever. And if her hating him meant that she could live, well... he'd just have to deal with it. He glanced at the guys, who all nodded to him in their turn. The choice was his. He glanced upwards, almost as though talking to heaven.

"Please forgive me," he whispered. He looked over at Charlie. Charlie nodded seriously, and gave him an encouraging pat on the back. Draco took a deep breath and looked at Relina He nodded firmly.

"Do it."

---------------

_ "Please forgive me,I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm goin through,  
Please forgive me, If I need you like I do  
Please believe every word I say is true  
Please forgive me,  
I can't stop lovin' you."  
_ Bryan Adams

---------

**Author's Note**: Long enough for ya? Lol. Ah, yes. PLEASE don't kill me. I'm SORRY! And I hope the accent writing wasn't _too_ distracting. And yes, they took their troubles down to Madame Ruth. However, you noticed Ruth is not her first name. Her FULL name, however, is Relin Utrechi Trisumvi Holandruss (R.U.T.H.). Anyway, everyone have a Merry Christmas, or whatever moves you to celebrate this holiday season! Now, onto the review song!!

My review song is "_La Vie en Rose_" by Donna Summer (I know Louis Armstrong sang it too, but I'm going to D's version):

_Read it true and learn it fast  
the magic spell I cast  
this is fiction to review_

_When you send me your replies  
I smile because you've tried  
You've seen fiction to review_

_When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
a world where roses bloom_

_And when you favorite, I do feel the love  
Cause you're all the reason I write what I think of_

_Give advice and faith to me  
and this fic will always be  
Fiction to review_

**_To My Reviewers_**:

When I get back home with a properly functioning Internet, there will be a thank you to each of you that I will put on the latest chapter that is posted. 'kay? Internet sucks down here on vacation. I'm luck I can post the chapter!


	8. When the Rain Falls

**_Dedicated to ALL my loyal reviewers: You guys are the reason that I keep writing! _**

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"It Makes Me Ill"_ by NSync:

_It makes them ill  
to see me steal  
Harry and the boys, do what I will  
and they couldn't stop me from doing what I feel  
Until they appealed_

_So I made a deal  
I will not steal  
Harry and the boys, do anything until  
Rowling says it okay to do what I fulfill  
Until then, I'll yield_

**Author's Note**: Okay, those of you who have been following me from the beginning know that when I say New Years, actually means three weeks later. For some reason, I thought the library that I needed the computers for to post the next chapter would be open. Silly me. But now we have the next chapter. And it begins... now.

**Chapter Eight:_ When the Rain Falls _**

Complete darkness. That's all Draco could see. He felt the wind gently flirting, brushing against his face, pushing against the back of his coat. His face felt a little cold, not unusual for someone standing outside in the middle of winter. His hands were buried into the lined pockets of his woolen pea jacket. He took a breath of cold air, then slowly released it.

He stood silently, concentrating. He could feel the snow falling around him, gently nestling through the strands of his hair to rest on his scalp, moist and cooling. He licked his lips, beginning to chap from the cold.

He heard someone approaching. He didn't turn around.

"Damn it's cold. Holy shitaki mushrooms, Batman."

Draco smiled faintly. "Nobody says you have to be out here, Charles."

Charlie gave a slight chuckle and came to stand next to Draco, pulling a sucker out of his mouth. "Then you clearly haven't read chapter three, section five, paragraph two of the 'Best Friend's Handbook', which clearly states that when a best friend is needed, the location is unimportant in comparison to the needs of the friend."

Draco didn't say anything. Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry D. I'm not good with the whole... not being funny... thing..."

Draco turned and gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "It's alright. It's what you do."

Charlie nodded and glanced down at the snow falling around him as Draco's gaze returned straight ahead. He swallowed. "You okay?"

Draco shrugged and sighed. "I don't know."

Charlie nodded to the ground. "You planning on coming in any time soon?"

"Not really."

"Huh," Charlie lifted his head. He breathed out in puffs, watching his breath as he exhaled, the small wisps of white slipping from his mouth. After a moment, he sighed and looked out at the horizon. He put the sucker in his mouth and pulled it out again, occasionally licking it. "Look D, I know I can't say I know how you feel, cause frankly, I don't. Probably not even in the same vicinity of knowing how you feel. I'd probably have to take two cabs and a band of yaks to even get into the same neighbourhood as how you're feeling."

Draco smirked and looked at his best friend. "But... you're going to try."

Charlie shook his head. "Nah... I'm trying to look at the situation from an uninvolved point of view. See, you have two choices: you can either go after her, try to get back what you had, or you could not. I mean..." his voice trailed off.

Draco frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're gonna have to choose, you know."

"Choose what?"

"Whether or not you're going to let her go."

Draco frowned. "Let... Hermione... go?"

Charlie tapped at the snow with his feet. "Look at it this way, D. You could try to get her back. Try to get her heart to follow the same path as it did. But you can't force her. And there's always the chance that she'll hurt you even more from her ignorance of the past that you guys have had. But if you let her go, you'll still have the memories. You can get on with your life. You won't forget her, but... you'll be giving her a chance to find her own way."

Draco didn't say anything. His gaze had shifted downwards to the snow, deep in thought. Charlie tucked in his lips for a moment before patting Draco on the back. He put the spherical sucker back into his mouth. "Think about it. And don't be out here too long. 'Death by snow' is not a good way to go down. Now 'Deep-fried Draco', there's a gem."

Draco gave him a small smile. "I'm coming in soon."

Charlie nodded and began heading back. He'd gone about four steps when he heard Draco call him. He turned. "Yeah?"

Draco still had his back to him, staring at the horizon. "Thank you... again."

Charlie smiled at Draco's back and gave him an unseen look of compassion. "Chapter one, section one, paragraph one of the handbook: That's what we're here for."

He watched Draco nod and continue looking into the distance. "Hang in there, kid," he said quietly as he walked towards the school, "hang in there."

Draco continued to stare out into nothingness. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He loved winter. The smell, the crispness, the colors. Completely the contrast to the person he used to be.

Draco had always loved snow. Even as a child, he would jump into his big boots and wobble outside to the small stretch of land just past the garden where the Malfoy property ended and the vallery began. He would close his eyes and just listen to the snow's silent falling, gently wiping his recent memory clean of the sounds of his father shouting, his mother's cries. He would tilt his head upward, letting the flakes gently fall down his face, wiping the still-moist tearstains clean of their salt and sadness.

Now, a year short of adulthood, Draco stood in the snow. Looking upward, he smiled gently. The more things change, the more things stayed the same.

He cast a glance over his shoulder at the school in the distance, bearly lit due to the ungodly hour of morning that it was. He sighed, that feeling of dread slowly grawing its way back into his system. He frowned and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. He slowly began to make his way back towards the school, wobbling through the knee deep snow, the mounds a lot larger than he remembered them being when he first came out.

Finally, he made it to the front doors, the snow drifts piled nearly halfway up the door. Using muscles he didn't know he had, he began to pull at the door. It moved about three inches.

"Damn," he muttered at the open crack between the doors. Rolling up his sleeves, he used both hands, pulling the door as hard as he could. Suddenly, the door began to give way.

Draco let out a breath. "Finally." He began to pull again, when suddenly he saw a figure go by the door. Arms leading to the door suddenly appeared in view, and began pushing the door from the inside. Draco pulled, feeling his arms coming apart from his body, when the door pulled open. Not expecting the sudden pull, he stumbled backward, landing in a gentle pile of snow.

He shut his eyes for an instant, kicking himself for his clumsiness. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of pant legs. Groaning, he leaned over and pushed himself up into a standing position. He began to brush himself off, his back to the door.

"Thanks for the help." he said, knocking the packed snow off of his right elbow.

There was no response for a moment. Finally, someone spoke. "Malfoy?"

Draco froze, his heart beating wildly now in his chest. He slowly turned around to look at his semi-saviour. He felt his heart stop altogether. "Hermione?"

She was standing there, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, a brown shirt over the blue jeans that brought out the shades of her eyes. Draco took a step towards her, crossing the threshold, the door slamming behind him. Hermione took a step backwards, frowning at him.

"Malfoy? What's the matter with you?"

Draco frowned. "You're... you're okay?"

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Draco couldn't find words to say. "You... you're alive."

Hermione took another step back. "Brilliant deduction Malfoy. You're smarter than you look," she said, snidely.

Draco fought to control himself, but suddenly let his defences down. Not thinking, he suddenly embraced her. "Thank god you're okay, Hermione."

Hermione wrenched herself from his grasp, giving him a brisk slap to the cheek. She opened her mouth, but hesitated to speak for a moment as a feeling of deja vu swept over her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What the hell has gotten into you, Malfoy? And why the hell are you calling me Hermione? Do I look like your friend?"

Draco frowned and placed a hand gently upon where his cheek was now tender. He looked at her for a second. _ Why was she..._

Suddenly, it hit him.

_...Since her soul is in her heart, she will forget anysing that her heart has learned in ze last three years. She vill remember her classes, vhat she has learned,... anysing in her brain vill be fine. But vis her heart, it will revert back to three years ago. She vill not... she vill not..." she began to choke on her words, a lump in her throat._

_"... she'll forget that she fell in love with me," Draco finished. "She'll forget how much I... _

"...love her," Draco whispered to himself. He gently frowned and dropped the hand holding his face. He gently took a step forward, his hand hanging helplessly at his side. "Hermione..."

She took a step back, placing a hand in front of her, shielding herself. "Stay away from me, Malfoy," she said, hard.

Whatever pieces of Draco's heart were left intact were now shattered, broken almost beyond repair. He felt his heart beating in his ears as he stared helplessly at Hermione. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, faint between the pulse of his brain. Suddenly, Charlie's voice came into his head.

_ "You're gonna have to choose, you know."_

_"Choose what?"_

_"Whether or not you're going to let her go."_

Draco's gaze shifted towards the sound of the footsteps. Harry and Ron had been walking, but at the sight of Draco, had stopped a few feet away. He looked back at Hermione.

_Are you going to let her go?_

He turned away from her to stare at the doors. He leaned a hand against the jamb. He frowned.

_Are you?_

Yes.

Draco slowly turned around to find Harry cautiously approaching. He gave the two an unsure smile. "Malfoy."

Draco didn't respond. Harry took a step forward, frowning. "Malfoy?"

Hermione scoffed. "You're wasting your breath, Harry," she said, looking at Ron, "right?"

Draco looked up at Hermione. No longer did he see that bright light that shone behind her eyes. They were cold, full of contempt... for him.

He had no choice.

Harry took another step forward. "Draco?"

_Let... her... go_

Draco swallowed, his face becoming hard and angry. "Take your poverty-stricken friend and your half-breed and get the hell out of my sight," he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ron looked taken aback. Harry looked surprised. Hermione, however, looked contemptable, her manner saying "I told you so."

"You heard me, Potter," he said, his old ways beginning to come back to him, "Take your tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, and get out of here."

Harry frowned at him, a hint of anger in his eyes. Hermione took a step forward. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy. Harry, come on."

Harry turned to Ron. "You guys go."

Ron frowned. "Are you sure?"

Harry looked at Draco and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm sure."

Draco gave him a quizzical look. "What Potter, are you going to--"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Harry threw his full weight at him, shoving him outside. Draco, stumbling backwards, flew out the door and landed in a snow drift. Harry turned back to Ron. "Go ahead."

Hermioine shook her head. "No way. I'm staying to watch."

"Hermione, for God's sake, GO! I am NOT going to ask you again!" Harry said, sharply. He did not need Hermione to start up too.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "O-okay Harry, calm down. Geez, what is _with_ everyone today?" Turning on her heel, she headed down the hall.

Harry looked at Ron, motioning with his head towards Hermione's retreating back. "Go with her."

Ron nodded and started to head down the hall. Harry was about to push the door open to go out when he heard Ron's voice.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah?"

Ron swallowed. "Don't be... you know."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I know," he said smirking, "But I know what he's trying to do."

"Is it working?"

Harry gave a sharp laugh. "Oh yeah. It's working."

Ron nodded. "Just..."

Harry waved him off, giving him a smile. "I'm just gonna talk to him."

Ron gave him a look of understanding, and continued to head off down the hall.

Harry took a deep breath, released it, and began to push open the door. "Ready or not...", he said to himself, quietly.

The door opened. Harry stepped out into the dark, dimly lit by the gentle moonlight playing off of the snow. Draco was standing a few feet away, brushing the snow off of his sleeve. He glanced up as Harry approached.

"I think that was a little uncalled for, Potter," he said, knocking snow off of his pants. "Definitely a black mark against your saintly 'boy wonder' image."

Harry clutched his fists. "The only thing _uncalled_ for was your behavior."

"To quote the great Sammy Davis Jr, _I've gotta be me_," Draco said, shrugging, "I was just being me."

"You were being an ass."

Draco smirked. "Have a flair for stating the obvious, do we?" he said, tapping the tip of his boots into a frozen puddle.

Harry glared at him. "I know what you're trying to do."

Draco's face remained unchanged, still attentive to the frozen puddle that was beginning to crack. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'll bet," Harry responded sarcastically. There was a silence as Draco ceased his tapping and shoved his hands deep into the folds of his pocket. He looked up at Harry.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

Harry groaned in frustration. "You're not even going to _try_ to get her back?"

"Oh, don't pretend to be so upset, Potter," he said, bitterly, "I know damn well that I am the last person that you'd want to see with Hermione."

Harry frowned. "That's not true."

"Oh, he's denying it! This is a surprise."

"Pushing her away is not the answer."

"I don't want her around me."

"Yeah right," Harry said scoffing, "I think it's because _you_ can't stand to be around _her_."

Draco glared at him, fuming. "What the hell do you want me to do Potter? You want me to go crawl on my knees to Hermione and beg her to take me back? Even when she has no idea of the times that we've had? You heard Relina. The heart never takes the same path twice. Out of the entire population of this WORLD, what makes you think she'd even pick me? She hates me, Potter. Hates me. _Hates_ me," he said. He sighed, "If she had died, she would have died knowing that I loved her. Now... everything's changed. We have to change. It's useless to go on the same way, like this. You're right- I can't be around the woman I love and have shared the most memorable times of my life with if she can't seem to remember them... or me."

Harry frowned. "So... what, you are giving up?"

"I'm not giving her up," Draco said, weakening, "I'm letting her go. Look at all the trouble I've caused for her," he said, looking right at Harry, "Didn't you say that you'd tried to let her go to protect her?"

Harry sighed and nodded slightly. "She never let me."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, well. Now the spell has given me the chance to do just that. And I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago-- I'm taking it."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco raised a hand. "You and I both know that there's not a chance in hell of me getting her to love me a second time. This... this is for the best."

"Malfoy... the must be some other..."

Draco ignored him and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks for being a friend, Potter. I didn't deserve it. Unfortunately... it has to end here."

Harry looked puzzled. "Wha--why?"

Draco gave a saddened laugh. "Potter, take Hermione's advice and save your breath. Things worked better the way they were before... for all of us. Hate to mess up the memories of the entire population of Hogwarts by changing it again. I don't think some people would be able to take that kind of shock twice."

Harry frowned, disappointed and frustrated, but knew that Draco was doing what he needed. He was right. Nobody ever takes the same path twice- that was the whole basis of belief in the existance of parallel universes. That no two people would ever take the same path again as before. Draco would rather leave things the way they were and satisfy everuone's reset memories than taking a chance and losing her permanently. They both knew, that no matter how hard they wanted it, they could not make Hermione fall in love with Draco again.

The only thing he could do... what he needed to do, would be to let her, let all of them... go.

Harry swallowed. "So... that's it then."

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

Harry sighed and opened the door as Draco turned away from him. He stepped in and stood in the doorway for a moment, his back to Draco. He turned. "I guess I'll see you around."

Draco turned. "No... you won't," he said, with a faint smile.

Harry nodded. "For the record... something to commit to memory maybe... I'd never seen Hermione as happy as when she was with you."

Draco gave a faint nod in thanks and smiled. "Take care of her for me," he said, his voice breaking.

Harry nodded sadly and, within a moment, was gone. Draco stood there for a moment. Giving a heavy sigh, he turned towards the open, snow-covered, land. Slowly, he began to tread out into it, away from the school.

_Let her go._

_I did._

He sighed as he tried to forget the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. With his next step, he tried to forget the times they'd spent in the library, her looking at books, him looking at her. Another step.

The times when they would exchange movie quotes. The times she would look shocked after Charlie told her an outrageous story. Two steps.

The times when they would sit and not say anything, the mere presence of each other comfort enough, words not needed. When her face lit up when he came in the room. Two more steps.

He began to forget the sound of her laughter. The curl of her hair. The way she walked. Three more.

Slowly, he began to make his way towards the center. Him singing to her. Their dance on the roof. The way he felt when he kissed her. Holding her. The smell of her hair.

Like small parcels, his memories were wrapped up, shipped by comfort coach to a subconscious warehouse in the back of his mind.

Finally, he stopped walking. Now the only thing he had left, the only thing he wanted to remember, was when she told him that she loved him. Even if he forgot everything else in his life, he would always remember that.

Draco dropped to his knees as the memories came flooding back, the dam of his mind shattered. He felt a lump rise in his throat. The snow falling around him had now become rain, falling harder and harder. His eyes began to blur. He blinked it away and lifted his head and arms, as though trying to embrace the sky. After a moment, he closed his eyes, his arms falling limp at his sides, his head bent down above the snow, some stands of his hair gently brushing the topmost layer of light flakes, now being pummeled by the snow.

"Hermione," he whispered softly. The only response was the rain, falling across the open plain.

Draco was now no longer a youth. He was now an adult. His maturity had helped him to make the noble and best choice.

And for the first time in this adult life, there, hunched over in the snow, now encircled by the rain, his arms wrapped around himself... with only the rain and wind as his witnesses...

Draco cried.

----------  
_"Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain."_  
Leah Pipes (Zetta Bytes)  
--------

**Author's Note**: So... yes, there it is. I think for the next little while, I'm going to focus on Draco's character and maybe Charlie's. The understanding that I had of them and their characters is starting to slip away from me a little bit, so I want to try and get back to them. But other than that, I hope the chapter was okay. Please let me know. And now, onto the review song! To the Batmobile, Robin!

My review song is "_Once Upon a Dream_" (yes, you Disney-fanatics, from 'Sleeping Beauty') by... Princess Aurora? :

_More reviews  
I want you to tell me what it means  
Means to you  
to read all the words and help my own self-esteem  
For I know it's true  
that all your opinions are supreme  
so if I annoy you, I know what you'll do  
You'll tell me at once  
they way you did once review for me_

**_To My Reviewers_**:

**Kneazle:** Happy ending, eh? Well, I suppose I could TRY to pull that off. Although I'm not quite sure if it's at all possible... lol. Just kidding! But actually, I'm not quite sure whether or not this will have a happy ending. I always hope for one, but often enough the characters are in charge, not me. And that Humphrey Bogart line is indeed quite the coincidence... though I'm not sure whether or not it will be coming back at a later time (hint, hint). And yes, Charlie is quite the poker-playing fanatic, though I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about the time he and Draco went to Vegas overnight and had to sleep in the back of someone's pickup truck cause this one ho--... (ahem) ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stop by again soon!

**undyingsoul2159:** Well, thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapter, cause there is was! And I hope it turns out well in the end... though sometimes that's not exactly my choice... but I promise I will try my best.

**megh:** No! Not total anguish! I promise I'll make it better! At least, I hope so. (hands out Kleenex). Don't cry! Unless it'll make you feel better, then by all means, go ahead. But please don't cry. No sadness!

**MysticalSpirits:** Wow! Thank you for such a wonderful and glowing review! I know it seems kind of pointless, but think about it-- it might actually make their love stronger if they happen to reconnect again... not that that kind of thing might happen again. Who knows? I sure as heck don't. But I promise to try and make as much sense out of what I'm writing so that none of it seems too pointless. And the next chapter, Charlie has promised to take on the reviews again for me. Apparantly in the scene with Draco, he pointed out to me, I failed to mention a snowball fight that broke out soon after. This resulted in him getting frostbite, and thus he is unable to type. Poor baby. (rolls her eyes). Oh, and I have seen Dead Poets Society, and I think that must have been where I subconsciously got the name. I knew it was too creative and original to be mine :) Thanks again for all the wonderful comments. I hope I don't let you down.

**NotreDamegirlie:** (gives a box of tissues in case this chapter is worse with the crying factor) Thank you very much for bringing up Relina and my theories of Malenkas. I wasn't sure whether or not it would be tough to follow, since at first even _I_ wasn't completely understanding just what I was trying to say. I was also concerned that Relina's accent would hinder what she was saying while enriching her character. But if you concentrate too much on _how_ she says something rather than _what_ she says, then it's a little distracting. But I'm glad that it wasn't too bad. Thanks so much for letting me know.

**firefly50:** I hope so... though after reading this chapter, it might be hard if someone's not pursuing her to do so, wouldn't ya think? Thanks ya for the cookies (Charlie pleaded with me on receiving the kisses, rather than me forwarding them to Draco).

**KellyLuvsInu:** Lol. As strange as this sounds, that is actually where my vacation was- in Florida for about two weeks with my grandparents. But they always encourage my writing, and it's quiet down there, so I actually have the time and patience to do it. But I know what you mean about cliffhangers. One of the best people who handles cliffies is an author I read all the time called James Patterson. EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER is a cliffie. They're also incredibly short. So one of his books with about... 175-200 pages will have anywhere from 120-150 chapters. But he's awesome. You can't put him down for weeks! Anyway, thanks again for the review! Hope to hear what you have to say about this one!

**Lyannie:** Apologies about not having it up by New Years. But I hope the chapter was worth the wait. But I know what you mean about flipping like that. I had an idea about where the story should go. So I pitched it to my roommate. She was like "No! No you can't do that! But... wow, that would be awesome. And think of the possibilities, and... no! You can't... can you?" So trust me, I go through it all the time. Hope you thought what would happen is similar to what happened, though probably much sadder.

**possumgurl:** Yes, I am a little disappointed at myself at the fact that there has been a decreasing amount of wild yaks, however I have remedied this problem by including them in THIS chapter! Mwah hah ha!! And I sure _hope_ they fall in love all over again, though I'll probably just have to wait and see. They're the ones who tell me what to write. I'm just the messenger. But thank you so much for the review, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this one.

**T.A.F.FY-Rox92287:** Yes I can! And in fact... I did. So I hope this one was as good as the last one. Please don't hesitate to let me know.

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223:** What? Love conquers all? Since when? (pulls out a book entitled 'Love and Evil: Who wins?') Oh yes... yes, there it is. "Love conquers all in matters of the heart or dairy industry'. You're right. But I hope everything turns out okay in the end too, though I must admit, I am a _little_ concerned.

**Lily of the Shadow:** Lol. Good! I'm glad! I hope you can tell me that this chapter was almost as good (I'm not expecting it to be AS good as the last chapter- many have said that my last chapter was the best written one yet), but as long as it is good enough to keep the story moving without sounding to phony or unrealistic. So please let me know what you think.

**spitfirecracker:** First of all, thank you SO much for your wonderful and touching reviews! It means so much that people actually enjoy reading what I write. And I always love to hear that I'm funny. Gives me some confidence (I've actually done stand-up twice, so it means a lot to know that I'm at least kind of funny). And thank you SO MUCH for that song you wrote me. I couldn't believe it! I've never been so honored in all my life! I don't think I deserve that much credit! And trust me, it's not that hard to budget your time. The only time I usually do work is when it's actually coming very close to being due, and I absolutely HAVE to do it. But thank you SO much for all your wonderul words. And no worries about the spelling. If I didn't see them, they didn't happen. Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter! Thanks again!


	9. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**_Dedicated to ALL my loyal reviewers: You guys are the reason that I keep writing! _**

**Disclaimer:** The song choice today is _"You Can Make History (Young Again) "_ by Elton John :

_I can make Harry Potter fun again  
I can rewrite, I can decide  
the things that should or shouldn't have been  
But I could then get sued, thrown in jail with bins  
So then, I don't own HP so don't sue me again! _

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to apologize now to everyone, that due to the fact that FanFiction .net has been tinkering again with its editing software that my pages have to go through before being posted, it will not even let me put in my dashes to signal a page break (So I apologize for the use of the huge ones- SO ugly!). Sorry about this- I don't know why they would start tinkering with it when it was working fine before and we were finally used to putting HTML tags on our pages...but I've tried and it keeps putting it back to normal. So, I apologize.

Atellix: Hey everyone! Atellix here, just wanting to-

Draco: Atellix!

Atellix: What?

Draco: I need to talk to you.

Atellix: Draco, I'm kind of right in the middle of an author's note here.

Draco: Oh, sorry about that. Hi everyone. Just wondered when you plan on writing the next chapter is all.

Atellix: But... they haven't even read _this_ chapter yet.

Draco: No, I know. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared you know.

Atellix: (_sigh_) I don't know Draco. But I won't wait as long as I did last time.

Draco: Promise?

Atellix: Yes, I promise.

(_Charlie comes in_)

Charlie: Hey guys, what's happening?

Draco: Atellix is doing an author's note and we're interrupting.

Charlie: Really? Al, you really mean that? That's the most touching thing I ever heard!

Atellix: Guys, please, I'm trying to

Charlie: Do they know that I'm in this chapter?

Draco: They do now.

Atellix: Guys! Will you let me finish!

Charlie: Sure Al. Whatcha wanna say?

Atellix: (_sigh_) Never mind. Just enjoy.

Draco: I'll get refreshments.

Charlie: Milk duds for me, man!

Atellix: Anyway, enjoy the story. (_to Draco_) Medium frozen yogurt with rainbow sprinkles please, Malfoy.

**Chapter Nine:_ Friends Never Say Goodbye_**

The morning broke quiet and gently. The birds softly cooed in the trees. The school was slowly opening its sleepy eyes to the morning light. The world was at peace.

But someone wasn't about to leave it that way.

Suddenly, there was a beat coming from the room down the hall. A base then came in. A few "chicka-chick-ahs". Then, a voice began singing, snapping his fingers to the rhythm.

_"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene. I said I don't mind but what do you mean I am the one? Who will dance on the floor in the round? She says I am the one.Who will dance on the floor in the round?"_

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the doorway to the right of the stairs, their foot tapping. _"She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene. Then every head turned with eyes dreamed of being the one. Who will dance on the floor in the round?" _

Without warning, a shirtless Charlie slid over to the top of the stairs, singing to the imaginary crowd of fangirls waiting at the bottom, subtly dancing. _"People always told me, be careful what you do. Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts. And mother always told me, be careful who you love. Be careful what you do, till the lie becomes the truth! Hey hey hey!"_

Sliding on a white dress shirt, he turned the collar up and began slowly side stepping down the stairs, snapping his fingers. _"Billy Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says"_

There was a loud record scratching noise as the music suddenly stopped. "She says it's too damn early in the morning to be dancing,"said Draco, standing at the top of the stairs, clearly awake only from Charlie's recent serenading.

Charlie smiled sheeplishly from the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry D. Not used to rooming with you."

"Or anyone else who has their hearing in the normal range," muttered Draco. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as Charlie came back up the stairs, doing up the buttons on the shirt. "It's okay. Just... no more Michael Jackson in the morning, okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Okay."

"Good."

"But Maroon5 is still an option, right?" Charlie said with a sly grin. His shoulders began to bounce as he sang. "Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe!"

Draco groaned and headed to his room. "Hopeless... you're just hopeless!" he muttered, closing the door behind him.

Charlie chuckled and rolled his sleeves up, continuing to do the buttons up on his shirt as he headed to his room. "Hopeless, huh?" He softly began to hum. "Hmmm-mmm hmmm... hopelessly devoted to you... _But now_," he gained volume," _there's nowhere to hide, since you_-"

"CHARLIE! SHUT IT!"

Charlie stopped in mid-note and frowned. He headed to his room. "Welcome to the day the music died!" he said, shouting, "Please keep your hands and arms inside the car, else they might be bitten off by a rabid roommate!"

By the time Draco threw his door open, Charlie had already dashed inside his, the lock bolted. Draco groaned and sighed. Glancing up at Charlie's door, he gave a small smile.

"Bye, bye, Miss American pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry..."

* * *

Draco stretched his arms behind him as he headed to potions. According to new regulations posted by the school, the female prefects now were required to room together, which made Draco a little relieved. Hard to let someone go when they're living down the hall from you.

And as if that wasn't enough, in a simple twist of fate, Charlie was then assigned to take over the other prefect's duties. Apparantly the other prefect had been caught in a semi-compromising situation, and was forced to hand over his duties. Draco rolled his eyes. Why ANYONE in their right mind would choose Charlie to carry the job was beyond him. But he supposed he deserved it as much as anyone else. Which then resulted in the two becoming roommates. And although Draco would rather be woken by a flaming unicorn on stilts, or a band of wild yaks, he didn't really mind Charlie. Having him closeby was... dare he say... comforting.

He sighed as he dragged himself down the hallway to Snape's room. As he glanced in, he noticed that class was almost about to start. Draco slinked in the back door and took a seat at the back of the class. For some reason, seats were not assigned that year in Potions, and for that, Draco was thankful, else he would be sitting with a certain brunette.

He frowned and turned the chair in front of him around, kicking his feet up. He closed his eyes. _"God, this class is going to be horrible. EVERYONE is in this class. But... just... don't think about it."_

Upon opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with a pair of brilliant blue eyes. He pulled back suddenly, surprised. So did the eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not," a pretty raven-haired girl said, giving him a brilliant smile, "Just wanted to know if you could move your feet... unless this seat is taken," she said, one hand on her hip, her Hufflepuff kilt creasing under the weight, the other on the chair in front of Draco. A brown backpack was slung over her shoulder.

He shook his head and frowned apologetically. "No, not at all. My apologies," he said, lowering his feet.

She smirked. "I'm assuming that you haven't recently gone traipsing through a barn or field and that it's safe to sit," she said, glancing down at the seat.

Draco shrugged. "Can't promise that. But if that worries you, the seat next to me is unoccupied."

She smiled and pulled out the chair in front of him, sitting down. Draco smirked. _"Then again... this might not be so bad after all..."_

Snape soon came to the front of the room, beginning his lecture. Draco tried his best to listen to the instructions being given for the potion that day, every now and then observing the girl in front of him. A sudden urge came over him, and he leaned forward when Snape turned around to face the board.

"Draco Malfoy," he whispered, holding his hand open beside her. She stopped writing and glanced over her shoulder. Suddenly, she smiled and placed her hand in his. "Friends call me Ace."

Draco smiled. "Just remind me not to play cards with you."

She gave him a warm smile. Suddenly, Snape was finished his schpeel and was assigning partners. Draco let go of Ace's hand and sat back.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape drawled, looking at him.

Draco glanced up. "Yes?"

Snape glanced over at Ron, slightly disturbed. "Your partner is... Mr. Weasley."

Everyone around Ron looked part surprised, part terrified. Ron's face was unreadable as he glanced over at Draco. Draco didn't look away, attempting to figure out what he was thinking. Snape looked sympathetically at Draco, then returned his gaze to the class. "Go to work."

Ace stood up and gave Draco a smile. "Much luck, tiger," she said, picking up her bag.

Draco nodded. "You too."

He watched Ace disappear into the flood of people now rising from their seats. Draco shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "You hate them. You hate _all_ of them. Be Malfoyish. Be like Lucius." He grabbed his bag and began walking over to the assigned cauldron. "Be bad. Be Malfoyish. Be mean. Be Malfo"

He stopped as he bumped into someone, their book falling to the floor. Draco didn't notice everyone freeze as he bent over and subtly picked up the book. The someone who dropped it then turned around.

Neville Longbottom.

Draco held out the book to him. "Sorry 'bout that Longbottom. Should've been watching my step."

Neville nodded, trembling. "No... n-n-n-no problem. M-m-my fault." He took the book with shaking hands. "T-t-thanks."

Draco nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He took another two steps before he froze. _'Wow! Way to be mean, Malfoy! Don't beat on them all at once!'_

Draco sighed. "Damn," he muttered, continuing on to his cauldron.

Ron was already there when he arrived. He said nothing as Draco pulled out the instructions for making the potion. "You ready?"

Ron nodded solemly. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stopped and looked up. "What the hell was that?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Draco scoffed and held out his hand. "Give me the wormstale, you frosty pauper, and let's get this over with."

The class went far from smoothly. Draco ignored Ron's jabs at his aristocratic upbringing, bowing when he tried to pass and calling himself "your servant".

Finally, Draco'd had enough. Grabbing Ron around the collar, he tossed him against the wall. Everyone in the class went silent. Hermione went to step forward, but was motioned still by Snape.

"Cut it out Weasley! What the hell are you doing this for?" he whispered harshly. Angrily.

Ron frowned at him. "Isn't this the way you wanted it? Back to the way things used to be?" he snapped back.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Yeah, but the change has to apply to _both_ sides, Weasley. You never used to be this weak. Suck it up and fight me back!"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

Ron's pain became evident in his eyes, and Draco knew it wasn't from the throw. "I can't kick someone when they're down... especially a friend."

Draco's grip on Ron's shirt front loosened. Frowning, he glanced down, wincing. The word hit him and resonated in his ears, hurting him. Draco looked up slowly at Ron, the sadness returning in his eyes. Fighting the tears that had threatened to form, he released Ron and casually but shakingly straightened out his shirt, brushing invisible dust off of his shoulders.

"I'm not your friend," he said, loud enough for only Ron to hear, "Not anymore."

Grabbing his books off the nearby bench, he cast an angry glance at his fellow students, frozen in place. Even Snapewas surprised (probably that Ron was still in one piece). He headed for the door, but stopped alongside Harry near the back.

He glanced sideways at him. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice husky.

Harry nodded. "So am I," he said, finally returning the glance.

With that, the only thing left of Draco was the door slam, signalling his departure.

* * *

Draco stormed down the hall. How _dare_ Weasley do that to him? What, does he think that he ENJOYS torturing them? He did once, but not anymore. He was sure with a little practice though, that he could learn again.

As he walked, he took the corner a little too fast and walked right into someone. Draco hit the floor with a prominent thud, his head thrown back from the impact. He sat up, holding the back of his head. "Why don't you watch where you're"

"Here's a better idea- YOU watch where I'm going," said Charlie, holding out a hand, "that way, we'll both be safer."

Draco took it and stood up, brushing himself off, still fuming, an emotion that did not slip by undetected by Charlie. "Bad class?"

Draco bent over to pick up his books one by one. "Bad... does not begin... to cover it."

Suddenly, there was the presence of an extra person in the hallway. "Malfoy?"

Draco frowned and glanced around Charlie. "And things just got a whole lot worse."

Hermione stood there, her arms crossed, fuming. "What the hell was that all about?"

Draco took a few steps forward, coming to stand in front of her. "Come again?"

"What the hell possessed you to do something so completely stupid and immature! And in front of the entire class! Have you no sympathy for ANYONE?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "First of all, I don't see how ANY of it is YOUR business, Granger. And secondly, I can do what I damn well please, especially if it suits me."

Hermione clenched her fists. "You contemptable, presumptious, egotistical, self-righteous"

Draco smirked. "Oh gee, don't stop there Granger. You're just warming up! You can do better that that!"

Hermione turned red, and as Draco expected, she pulled back to take a swing at him. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. As she brought her hand towards him, another arm grabbed it in mid swing. Hermione looked shocked at the person now gently gripping her forearm.

"Okay kids, playtime has just become too hazardous to continue. Everyone back to the classroom," said Charlie, standing in front of Draco.

Hermione smirked at Draco. "What, bodyguards now? Crabbe and Goyle quit on you?" She looked up at Charlie. "Would you mind letting go?"

"Actually I would, since you seem to have a passion for using your left hook."

Hermione frowned. "What are you, the Hogwarts police force?"

"Close," Charlie said, smirking, "I'm a prefect."

Hermione now placed her other hand on her hip. "Fascinating. So am I!" she snapped sarcastically.

Charlie gave it right back. "Really? Then I'd expect you to know a little better!"

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment. Her face softened and her muscles unclenched. "You're... right. You're absolutely right," she said, looking him right in the face. "I'm sorry."

Charlie gave her a gentle and sympathetic smile as he let go of her arm. "No harm done."

Draco opened his mouth to retort. Charlie must have sensed it, because he instantly turned around. "Don't you say a word."

Draco shut his mouth again and sighed. Giving a glance at Hermione, he headed down the hall.

Charlie sighed and smiled at Hermione. "He's had a bad day."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seems he's had a bad lifetime."

Charlie shook his head. "Nah, he's cool. Just cranky sometimes."

Hermione smiled. "I see." She waited for a moment before putting her hand out in front of her. "I don't think we've met... I'm Hermione."

Even though he felt a twinge of pain, Charlie's natural charm instincts kicked in before he could stop them. Taking her hand, he gently and briskly kissed the top of it. "Charles Daughton."

Hermione nodded. "Nice to meet you." Quickly checking her watch, she frowned. "Oh no, I'm late for Divinity." She headed down the hall, casting a glance at Charlie over her shoulder.

Charlie gave her a friendly smile. "See you around." As he headed down the hall in the opposite direction, he could have sworn he heard her say "I hope so." Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder at her retreating figure. He frowned to himself for a moment.

Suddenly, he broke out into a big grin. "Nah!" he said to himself, heading for the prefects room.

* * *

Later that night, the great hall was empty, save for two people engaging in a battle of wits. Or something like that...

"Two... no no, three... no... two..."

Draco sighed impatiently. "Charlie..."

Charlie frowned. "No no, wait D... tw-three. Yes. Definitely three." He looked up at Draco. "Three."

Draco shook his head. "Go fish."

Charlie made a noise of frustration and took a card from the pile on the table, additing it to his hand.

Draco looked at his hand and smirked. "Got any twos?"

Charlie frowned. "Aw..." He took two twos from his hand and slid them across the table top until they were within Draco's reach. "Cheap shot," he muttered. He looked around the vacant great hall.

"Now now Charles," he said, taking the cards and putting down two twos on top of them, "this _is_ just a game."

"Kid's game," he muttered.

Draco looked at him. "What would _you_ like to play?"

Charlie smirked. "Poker."

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "We can't play poker with two people."

"Who says you have to?" a voice said from the doorway.

Draco didn't turn around. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry came to stand by the table, now in Draco's line of sight. "In a moment, I'll be playing cards."

Draco didn't look up. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me."

Harry gave a sharp scoff. "Since when do I _ever_ listen to you?"

Draco attempted to muster a glare. "Can't play with only three people either."

Harry smiled. "We won't have to," he said smiling as Ron came to sit just down from Charlie. Ron watched Draco cautiously as he sat down.

Draco shook his head and collected up the remaining cards, including Charlie's. "We're not playing," he said, crossing his arms.

Harry frowned. "You mean you won't play with _us_."

"That's damn well exactly what I mean!"

Ron frowned and stood up. "I am so SICK of this! Do you think you're the ONLY ONE suffering here? Look Malfoy, just because you've now decided not to be friends with us does NOT mean we're done being friends with you. So suck it up. We're staying," he said firmly, grabbing the pile of cards from in front of Draco. Sitting down frustrated, he turned to Charlie. He slammed the cards down in front of them. "Deal the goddamned cards."

Charlie didn't hesitate. He grinned and saluted him. "Yes sir, Captain Weasley," he said, shuffling quickly and began distributing the cards.

Draco looked at Charlie in surprise. "Charlie..."

Charlie leaned forward. "No offence, D," he said quietly, "but Ron is a hell of a lot scarier than you right now."

Draco glanced over at Ron, whose glare was defiant. Suddenly, Draco broke out into laughter, leaning across the table to pat Ron on the shoulder. "You're learning, Weasley. You're learning. Deal the cards, Charlie."

And for the first time in a long time, the four friends began to play, unaware of the shadow that lingered in the doorway, smiling.

* * *

"If I started over, I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way,  
That fought me and taught me that friends  
never say goodbye"  
Elton John _Friends Never Say Goodbye_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: Hey! Sorry that chapter was a little shorter than my others, but wait'll you see my next one! Either that or the one after that. I'm not too sure how long the next chapter's going to be, but I do know that the gang is going to be thrown out of the frying pan and into the raging river of fire death! (Well... not exactly death, but you get the idea)

My review song is "_In the Middle of the Night_" by Billy Joel:

_In the middle of the night  
I was writing in my sleep  
with reviewers of truth  
and the faithful so neat!  
And I was writing for something  
I think a review or two  
and once the chapter was done  
then came all the reviews!  
In the middle of the night!  
_

**_To My Reviewers_**: My love and thanks go out to the following fantastic people! **undyingsoul2159**, **spitfirecracker**, **Lyannie**, **idontpalyairguitar92287**, **mrs. felton- 27**, **NotreDamegirlie**, **Black Pearl**, **KellyLuvsInu**, **SOBs 4 Sirius 223**, **Draco's Wife Lover**, **Spankee**


	10. Harder to Breathe

_**Dedicated to ALL my loyal reviewers**_! _**You guys got me back on my feet**_! _**Thank you**_!

**Disclaimer**: The song choice today is "I Can't Help Myself" by the Four Tops :

_Harry, Ron, Hermione_  
_You know that I stole you_  
_I can't help myself_  
_I need your help with everyone else_  
_Write myself a fic_  
_So people can read_  
_But I already know you're not mine_  
_Don't sue please, don't be so unkind_

**Chapter Ten: _Harder to Breathe_**

Draco stood at the door of the great hall, arms crossed, staring at all the interactive faces across the tables at dinner. Studying them. Happy, chatting with each other. Every face had a story. Had its struggles. Its defeats, and even its victories. Its hopes and dreams. Every face was a mask to shelter the soul underneath. To hide its insecurities. Its doubts and fears. Draco could read some of those masks, translate certain movements for others. The one Hufflepuff boy kept glancing down the table at an older Hufflepuff girl, chatting and laughing with her friends. He wanted to look good in her eyes. She was fighting something behind her smile. As someone who was a professional at covering up problems with parents behind steel grey eyes, it wasn't hard for Draco to spot others following the same equation.

He cast a glance up at the teacher's table. Not much engaging conversation seemed to be taking place. Mostly they were studying their food, mixing this with that to ensure a proper diet, or looking over notes to teach the next day. He quickly cast a glance at Professor Snape, who seemed surprisingly to be enjoying whatever he was eating, chewing it slowly while reading a book about the role of potions in literature. He glanced up at Draco and nodded. Draco nodded back. Snape then seemed to be looking beyond Draco, with what Draco could have sworn was a hint of pride and a slight smile. Draco turned curiously. Charlie was leaning his back against the doorjamb, arms crossed, looking at Draco, a stick belonging to a sucker out the corner of his mouth.

"I was wondering when you'd acknowledge my presence," he said, looking out at the sea of people over his left shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Draco, who now had his back to the other doorjamb, standing in the doorway facing Charlie.

"To be honest, I didn't even notice. But Snape looked past me, and he doesn't often daydream," said Draco. Charlie nodded and pulled the sucker out of his mouth. It was a spherical chocolate-flavored sucker for now, but tended to change flavor at will. Charlie then looked at Snape and gave a quick nod of his head. Draco smirked and motioned to Charlie's hand. "What's with the sucker?"

Charlie smirked. "Felt like getting in touch with my inner child."

Draco smiled. "I didn't know your inner child was Kojak."

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah well, I was bald as a child. That might actually explain a few things. Like if I went through my childhood as an adult, that might be why I'm going through my childhood now. I've already used up all of my maturity." He popped the sucker back into his mouth.

Draco shook his head. "Charlie, you were _never _mature."

Charlie attempted to stick his tongue out at Draco as best he could without spitting out the sucker. Draco rolled his eyes and checked his watch. Time to get going. He looked up at Charlie.

"I'm heading out," he said definitively. Charlie stopped and looked up at him. He sighed.

"You know, you really gotta stop doing this to yourself."

Draco nodded. "I know. But not today." He picked up his bag that had been dropped forgetfully onto the floor earlier and slung it over his shoulder, the weight cutting into neck. Charlie noticed the strain that crossed Draco's face.

"You need help with that?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Draco shook his head. "Nah... nah, I got it. Thanks though," he said, turning. "Catch you later."

Charlie nodded. "Later D. Don't work too hard. On _anything_." Draco nodded. He tapped fists with Charlie then turned, working his way, slowly and slovenly, to the library.

Charlie shook his head, watching Draco leave. He ran a quick hand through his hair, then, glancing at the collection of people slowly beginning to disperse, he headed down the dark hallway towards his room, chomping on the last little bit of his sucker as he went. He reached the prefects room that he and Draco shared and frowned at the new painting that was his doorway. It was a young girl of about six, sitting by a pond, staring down at a Narcissus flower that was in full bloom. She looked up as Charlie approached, her red hair gleaming in the sun within the boundaries of the painting.

Charlie crossed his arms, then pointed a finger at the painting. "Excuse me, but do I know you? I mean, this _looks _like my room, but..."

The young girl smiled and her brown eyes crinkled. "I was juss put here today. Me name's Maisie," she said, with a touch of what Charlie guessed was a Scottish lilt in her voice. "And what might your name be?"

Charlie gave a slight bow. "Charlie Daughton, at your service, little miss."

She smiled. "Well Charles, 'tis a pleasure to meet you. I am to inform you of the new password before you can enter."

He gave her a quizzical look under his smile. "How do you know this is my room? I might be a stranger just trying to break in."

She smiled at him. "If you wer just a simpleton trying to break into this room, I'd be imagining you to be in a bigger hurry and not be wastin' yer time talkin' to me. Besides, yer manners are far too proper fer someone attempting to break in."

Charlie smiled. "I could just be sweet-talking you. I'm notorious for it, I hear."

Maisie gave a hearty chuckle. "If you did have all that talent Charles, I'd doubt you'd be wastin' it on a painting." She slowly began to get up, seeming to have some difficulty in her kilt without falling head first into the pond.

Charlie smiled. "I'd help you up, but–."

Maisie waved him off. "No, no trouble Charles. I understand you've got your limitations." Finally, she stood and began dusting off her green and red kilt. "The problem with this painting," she said, brushing her hand across the plaid fabric, "is all the dust that settles next to the pond from the painting of the desert at down the hall." After a moment more, she stood up. "Ah, now Charles, are you ready to learn the password?"

Charlie nodded. "Lay it on me, lass."

Maisie smiled. "Danish to donut."

Charlie frowned. "That's the password? Danish to donut?"

Maisie nodded. "Yes sir. A Danish is a danish until you be punchin' a hole in the center. Then it's a donut."

Charlie squinted and thought for a moment. "Danish to donut... that's a good one. I never thought of donuts like that before. At least not jelly-filled ones."

"Do you think you'll be able to remember that, Charles?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Not a problem, Maisie my dear. I've got it all up here," he said, tapping the side of his head, "all three words of it."

Maisie smiled. "Then I shall see you later. Enjoy your evening Charles."

Charlie gave a tip of his invisible hat. "Same to you, youngin'. Same to you."

The room was barely illuminated when Charlie entered the main room, something he didn't intensely mind, and one he made no effort to change. He sighed and stretched, heading over to the couch where he had tossed some required texts earlier. Though Charlie didn't study as frequently as most of the population of Hogwarts, when he _did _study, he went all out. He had a fantastic memory, something Draco would attest to, as much as he envied it. Grabbing the potions manual off of the couch, he headed up the stairs to his room, flipping pages as he went.

"Charles?"

Charlie stopped, one foot on the stair in front of him. He looked at the painting at the top of the stairs. Maisie was now standing in front of a night sky. Charlie smiled, curious, and took the rest of the stairs by twos until he reached the landing. He grinned.

"Well Miss Maisie, you really get around, don't you?"

The young girl blushed. "I'm sorry to be disturbin' you again, Charles, but I forgot to tell ya somethin' and I didn't know when you'd be comin' out next." Charlie nodded and looked attentive as Maisie continued. "A young lady came lookin' for you earlier. She had a prefect badge, and she needed to be droppin' somethin' off for you, so I let her in. Don't be worryin', I watched her from the paintings. She didna take anythin'."

Charlie frowned and cast a glance at his bedroom door, which he now noticed was slightly open. He looked back at Maisie. She frowned. "I am sorry, Charles. I didn't be knowin' what to do. I hadna seen you yet to confirm the rules with ya–"

Charlie raised a hand and flashed Maisie a smile. "No problem Maise, don't worry. I think I know who it was. Besides, if she was supervised by you, I'm sure it's fine."

Maisie nodded and gave a small curtsy. "Thank ya Charles. Now to go back to guard the door and relieve Julius Caesar of his duty." She smiled and walked away into the distance, into the night, until she couldn't be seen anymore. Charlie smiled to himself and stepped away from the painting. He turned to him room and tucked his book under his arm, nudging the bedroom door open with his elbow.

He tossed his book on the bed and turned to his closet. Taking off his cloak and shirt underneath, he fingered the hangers until he opted for a grey long sleeved shirt, boasting of the Eagles "_Hell Freezes Over_" 1994 world concert tour. He slid up the thin cotton sleeves to his elbows, glancing at the bed. He frowned.

There was an envelope lying on the bed, shifted slightly from the impact of the textbook toss. He picked it up. His name was written across in what Charlie admitted was very fine penmanship. Flipping it over, he slid his finger under the flap and broke the red wax seal. He slid the folded paper out of the envelope and flipped it open.

His eyes grazed across the page. It was the prefect hall monitor schedule. Every time his name came up for the night duty, it had been circled in a red sparkly pen. He glanced at tomorrow night. Tomorrow he would be sharing duty with Hermione. The next two nights after that would be with Draco, then again with Hermione, then with the other female prefect the night after that, a name he didn't recognize, a Miss A.J. Hanland. Then he would get a few days off before having to serve again. He glanced at the other times and frowned. Neither of the girls were allowed to be paired up together. There was always a male with them.

But by some miracle, Draco wasn't paired up with Hermione. Not once.

It was always either Charlie or the other female prefect. Not once was he to carry out hall duty with Hermione.

Moving his textbook over, he lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his right knee propped up. Obviously, it had been Hermione who had brought the schedule for him. But why bring it to him? He'd simply forgotten to pick it up, so she brought it for him. But why go to all the trouble of circling his name? And putting it in an envelope? He'd recognized the Johnny Hancock from the get-go as being Hermione's handwriting on the outside of the envelope. He frowned and tapped the envelope against his knee. He'd seen something in her eyes when he'd stopped her from lashing out at Draco, but he couldn't place it. It was definitely a look he hadn't seen in a long time.

Leaning over, he grabbed the remote for his CD player. When he first moved in, he'd made sure to soundproof the room so as not to disturb Draco with his music. He worked better to it. It created what his dad used to call 'atmosphere'. It was just background. Something to help create a zone in which he could concentrate. He pushed play on the remote. A crowd cheered as the Eagles began to play for a live audience, a piano gently being tickled, soft opening bars silencing the crowd.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
_You been out ridin' fences for so long now_  
_Oh, you're a hard one_  
_But I know that you got your reasons_  
_These things that are pleasin' you_  
_Can hurt you somehow_

He shrugged and pulled himself up, stretching his legs out in front of him. Tossing the envelope and schedule on the night table, he pulled his textbook into his lap. Opening to the chapter covered a few days ago, he began to study.

* * *

Draco slid down further into the rich, carved mahogany chair, the base of his head resting on the rim of the backrest. A few strands of hair hung loose around his face, and he attempted to blow them out of his vision. Using his feet, he pulled another chair closer and plopped his feet down on it with a loud thud that echoed through the library with a flourish. He frowned again at the book in front of him, some ancient text about the Manilla Capartra curse, and tried to read. The words began to blur in front of him. He sighed. 

He couldn't do this forever. He knew that, but he still came to the library, day after day, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Not that it wasn't helping him from an academic standpoint, but still. There was hopeless, and then there was impossible. He frowned. Today would be his last day doing this. He would stand by it. And a little sleep was sure to help his decision along.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Although sleep was almost as bad as being awake, what with his dreams constantly plagued with images about a certain golden-haired angel, it was better than spying.

His eyes hadn't been closed for very long as he heard someone clear their throat. He groaned. "Daughton, if you're gonna kick the chair, just get it over with."

A moment came and went. Draco frowned and curiously opened an eye. His dreams had taken over. He'd _have_ to be dreaming.

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him.

* * *

Hermione had no idea how she ended up standing in front of Draco Malfoy. She'd been working hard on her essay about the Manilla Capartra curse, having almost completed an entire rough draft. However, there was one book on her list that hadn't been referred to yet. 

As she went to the section to retrieve the book, she happened to look through the shelves, spotting a sleeping Draco. She muffled a scoff until she noticed what he had trapped beneath his arms, the cover lying face-up across his chest.

The book she needed.

Actually, she thought to herself, she didn't _really _need the book. After all, it was a basic research essay, mostly comprised of what exactly the curse was and the details of it. The facts were common from book to book, unchanging and basic. So why did she so desperately need another book to reiterate what she'd already read?

Slowly and silently, she walked along the bookcase, her eyes never leaving Draco, fingers tracing the worn covers of the books, her hand sliding along the bookshelf until she came to the end. She came around the corner of the bookcase. Should Draco have been awake, he would be looking directly at her, armed and prepared with a proper scoff and an unkind word. Slowly, she took a few more steps, till she was standing just a few feet shy of him. She gave a faint smile as she observed him, a few strands of hair gently straying down his face. His chiseled features had matured in the past few years and, much to the attention of the female population, had become more and more attractive.

Hermione frowned to herself. Of course, he was bearable when he was fast asleep. Then of course, when he woke up and spoke, the vision of semi-perfection was gone. Many girls only put away ideas of a great personality for the benefits of the attractive face. Hermione wanted both.

And Draco certainly wasn't a candidate in that category.

Snapped out of her reverie by her conclusions regarding the Malfoy boy, she stared at him, waiting for him to wake up. She looked down as he continued to sleep, debating whether or not the book was actually worth this much trouble in the first place. After trying to stare at him to will him awake, she gently cleared her throat.

He sighed. "Daughton, if you're gonna kick the chair, just get it over with."

She opened her mouth, frustrated and prepared to retort, but closed it again gently, replacing it with a proper smirk. Best to let him figure it out for himself.

Wait... what was she doing? She could live without the book. She wasn't _actually _entertaining ideas of flirting with... _Malfoy_, was she? She was sure the book could wait. There was nothing so essential that she needed to read it. Why was she still standing here? A wave of panic hit her, but an unseen force kept her where she was.

Frowning and seeming puzzled at the lack of movement regarding his chair location, Draco opened one eye. Then both in what Hermione swore was pleasant surprise. What surprised her more was his lack of attempts to try and hide his pleasure, absent of malice or smugness.

Too late to leave now. Or was it?

"I'm sorry Malfoy... I didn't..." she stumbled over her words. _Wait, why am I apologizing?_ She mentally smacked herself and waited for him to make a biting remark.

It never came. He simply rubbed his eyes. "No, no... it's– it's okay... I was just, you know, resting my eyes."

"Uh huh," she responded skeptically,smiling. "Your secret's safe with me." _Whoa Granger-- What are you doing? You're... flirting with Draco Malfoy "_

He smiled a genuine smile, and for a moment, Hermione felt a warmth grow inside of her. "Well, you know..." he said, picking up the book from his chest, "this Manilla Capartra curse is just _too _fascinating for me to handle. Honestly, it's just too damn exciting."

She smiled at him, eyeing the book. "Speaking of which..."

His smile faded for a moment, but was soon covered up, however not without Hermione noticing. _Disappointed Malfoy_? He broke into a grin. "I knew there was a reason that our banter was unusually pleasant today." Pulling his legs off of the chair, he leaned forward and looked up at her, the book in hand. "I assume you need this."

"You assume correctly." She nodded and went to reach for it, but Draco quickly pulled it just outside her reach. Hermione wasn't amused. "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

He nodded. "Neither am I, in point of fact."

She smirked. "Really? I imagined you never got tired of making my life a living hell."

She felt guilty as soon as the words left her mouth, and instantly wished that she could eat them back again as disappointment registered on Draco's face. No amount of hiding could cover all of the hurt in his eyes. Nodding silently, he held out the book to her, the crimson cover with gold insignia now bright and hurting her eyes. Slowly, she reached out, knowing this time that she'd grasp it without much difficulty.

Putting his feet back on the chair, he gave her a quick salute, folding his hands across his chest and tilting his head back. That was it then.

Hermione turned to leave, but found her feet refused to move. She stopped, her back to him. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder. Turning fully to face him, she took a silent breath.

"I put the other ones back about the curse... you know, if you wanted to have a look at them."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. Pulling his feet off the chair, he stood.

"Show me."

* * *

Draco had experienced a lot of dreams in his time, but this one was strange and unusually life-like. As soon as he'd seen Hermione, he knew he'd must have lost it. No way would Hermione be talking to him in the middle of the library. Of course, in his dreams, she'd be cruel and foreboding, sweet to tempt and sour to torture. Here she was nothing but kindness, compassion... she was Hermione. Even when she asked for the book, her true motive for speaking to him, he couldn't help but grin. Sure he was disappointed, but that was Hermione. School first. He'd grinned and given her the book, but not without teasing her first. Every moment, he expected the cruel Hermione to suddenly dominate the dream, but she never came. Draco reveled in the moment. 

It was then that the dream started to change. The hard words he'd expected came, a reminder of his past crimes , but remained limited. Almost as an apology, he handed her the book and she took it. Assuming the dream was nearing an end, he lay back, gave a salute as if to say "See you on the other side" and closed his eyes. That was when she spoke again, offering to lead him to the other books. Draco smirked. Being led to Hell by an angel of Heaven? How could he refuse?

He smiled and followed her round the corner and in between the two bookcases. He smiled as she pointed to where the books were, located in a position easy enough for her to peek at him. He smiled and lifted a hand to stroke one of the books.

"Is this it?"

She admitted it was and muttered something about having to get back to work. Draco looked over his shoulder at her, her back leaning against another shelf of books. Slowly, a memory seeped into his brain. He turned and stood in front of her. What the hell. It was a dream after all. What would be the harm?

Gently, he brushed a stubborn strand of hair out of her face. Letting his fingertips gently graze her chin, he smiled. Looking into her eyes, drinking every inch of her face with his eyes, he sighed. "Never have I been so close to heaven as I am in this moment," he whispered. Gently, he brought his mouth down to hers.

* * *

Hermione frowned as Draco grazed his hands along the book, smooth and soft. His eyes seemed to contain the faraway look that Hermione had noticed when she'd first woken him up, having mistaken it for sleepiness. 

"Is this it?" he asked simply, not a hint of sarcasm present in his voice.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. Now Malfoy, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work," she said, shifting the book under her arm, leaning back against the bookcase.

She was surprised when he turned to look over his shoulder. Slowly, the look in his eyes began to evolve as he turned fully towards her. Hermione felt her heart speed up as he took a step towards her, his fingers cool against her forehead as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Hermione was about to object and tell him off until his fingers joined under her chin, tilting her head up so he could look at her directly.

Suddenly, a feeling crept over her of warmth and remembrance, almost as though there was a wonderful memory that never was. His eyes traced every corner of her face as she felt herself forgetting to breathe.

"Never have I been so close to heaven as I am in this moment," he whispered. She opened her mouth to respond, but was met only with his. An overbearing feeling and urge came over Hermione. Pushing every sensible thought out of her head, the book sliding from her hands, she gently grabbed the front of his cloak, pulling him closer. His lips were warm against hers as she felt him respond, reaching his arms around her back. She lifted a hand, intended to slide around the back of his neck, when her fingertips grazed the insignia embroidered into the front of his cloak.

The Slytherin snake.

On the robe.

Of Draco Malfoy.

All at once, Hermione felt the fragment of a fictional memory disappear. Suddenly, she felt him pull away, her sudden pushing a second later helping him along. The moment was gone. Hermione quickly darted out of the aisle, sped over to her table, snatched her research and headed out of the library. Not even the roadrunner could have caught her.

* * *

Draco stood at the floor for a moment, attempting to register what had happened. That had been one hell of a dream. The artificial taste of her had been too much, and as Draco had attempted to pull away and end the dream for good, Hermione had helped. He looked up and down the aisle, laughing quietly to himself. Sleepwalking is never a good thing. He smiled, but as he tucked in his lips to moisten them, he tasted something. 

_Strawberry._

Draco stopped for a minute, and quickly glanced down to find the book lying there, the one he'd fallen asleep with on his chest. If he _was _sleepwalking, how did it get all the way over here?

Suddenly, Draco brought a hand to his lips, leaning back against the bookcase as his legs threatened to give out.

It hadn't been a dream. He'd kissed Hermione.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He cast a quick glance upwards.

"Bollocks," he cursed, quietly. Only the books heard him.

* * *

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy_  
_She'll beat you if she's able_  
_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_

* * *

_"Dealer takes four," Charlie said, frowning and dropping himself four cards on the table. He looked up at Harry.

"Two," Harry responded. Charlie slid two cards gently across the tabletop. He looked at Ron, who didn't answer, but held up three fingers. He tossed three cards Ron's way. Placing the remaining deck in the middle of the table, he slid his cards toward himself and lifted them to his gaze. Two pair. Very nice. Not that it mattered– they weren't bidding on anything in particular. Just their honor and a few suckers (courtesy of Charlie's secret sucker hoard).

Ron folded. Charlie beat Harry with two pairs over one. Collecting up all the cards, he began to pile them up.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Charlie looked up at Harry, slightly surprised. "Yeah. Why'd you think I wasn't?"

Harry shrugged. "You just seem.. not Charlie-ish."

"You mean, actually acting normal for a change."

"Well... no, just more like–"

Charlie waved him off with a smile. "Nah, I'm fine. I've just been feeling weird lately. Probably a bug goin' around or something." He finished piling the deck and slid it over to Ron next to him on the left. "Your turn to shuffle."

"Can I play?"

Charlie looked up as Harry glanced over his shoulder. Neville Longbottom was standing in the doorway, one hand against the doorjamb. He wasn't wearing his cloak, something Charlie wasn't used to seeing. He had a t-shirt on that sarcastically declared "Chicks Dig Me", vibrant blue against the black fabric. Charlie smiled.

"I don't know Nev. We're playing for suckers. Think you can roll with those stakes?"

Neville smiled. "I can try."

Charlie nodded. "S'all I needed to hear. Have a seat, my good man."

Neville nodded and took a seat next to Harry, across the table from Charlie. "Never thought I'd see the day when a couple of suckers are playing for suckers."

Charlie smirked. "You stick with us, you'll see a lot of things you never thought you'd see in your lifetime."

Harry looked at Neville as he smiled. He'd changed quite a bit in the last year or so, though the majority of the population wouldn't have noticed. They'd still see him in public as a tripping, self-conscious, nervous klutz. But sitting at the table with the three of them, Neville seemed completely at ease. Comfortable with his surroundings. With Charlie. Harry smiled and glanced at Charlie. Anyone within a mile of Charlie would feel comfortable. He had this positive aura about him that just made everyone relax.

Harry studied Charlie for a moment as he watched Ron shuffle aimlessly, soon attempting to help. Charlie was great at helping other people. But who helped him? Harry knew that there was something more serious than what Charlie said was bothering him. It had taken all this time for Harry to realize that he really did know nothing about Charlie. Nothing about his history anyway. What kind of person he was, sure. But what had happened before Hogwarts? What of his parents? Harry had been told once that those who had been hurt the worst tend to do everything in their power to prevent that from happening to others. They turn out being the most delightful people to be around. Had someone hurt Charlie? Harry frowned.

"Potter? Haroldཀ"

Harry gave a slight jump, noticing that Charlie was staring at him. "What?"

Charlie smirked. "You're staring at me, and although flattering at first, is starting to freak me out."

Harry smiled. "Sorry. Zoned out for a second."

Charlie shrugged and grabbed a sucker from the table, unwrapping it with very little effort. He waved it at Harry. "Not that I can blame you. I mean, I _am_ damn sexy."

Neville looked up. "Speaking of which..."

Charlie looked across the table at him and frowned, the sucker paused in its trip to Charlie's mouth. "Speaking of my sexiness?"

Neville smirked, something Charlie never thought he'd see. "Speaking of things I'll never see in my lifetime, some girl seeing you as sexy being one..."

"Says the boy who's a walking ad for pick-up line t-shirts..."

"... I have something to tell you guys," he said.

Ron dropped his hands holding the cards. "Should I wait until after this before I deal?"

Neville nodded and Ron pulled the deck back towards himself. The hall went quiet for a moment as Neville took a deep breath. "I wasn't sure of the right time to tell you guys this... And whether or not I should tell you guys first or Draco first, or all of you at once. Bottom line is that I didn't know the proper way of handling this. Of how to tell you guys."

Charlie frowned. "Tell us what?"

Neville sighed. "I don't know exactly how it happened, but I didn't really notice it until the other day when Ron and Draco got into a fight during class. Everyone else was kind of expecting it, you know, 'cause you guys are always at each other," he said, casting a glance to Ron. "But then it hit me... why it didn't seem right. It's because..."

He took a deep breath, casting a glance at everyone at the table. "... it's because I remember when you guys were friends... when Hermione and Draco were going out. I remember it all. I remember everything."

* * *

_Now it seems to me, some fine things_  
_Have been laid upon your table_  
_But you only want the ones that you can't get_

_

* * *

_

Finally, Charlie was the first one to speak. "What... what do you mean you remember? You can't– the spell wouldn't allow anyone to remember anything."

Neville shrugged. "That's what I couldn't understand. Everyone was giving Draco weird looks for talking to Harry... and nobody knew who _you _were. It wasn't until class the other day that I thought that I must be going crazy. Or imagining things. And then I saw you guys, the four of you, playing cards here the other night, and I knew that I wasn't going nuts."

"Not yet anyway," Ron threw in. Harry cast him a quick look as Charlie sat deep in thought. There was no way. Relina _never_ made mistakes. How could the spell not have fully worked? Did that mean that Hermione was still in danger? But Neville remembered everything. Then... maybe even Hermione...

"Do you think she remembers anything?" asked Harry suddenly, as though reading Charlie's mind.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. But I really think we should talk to D about this. See what he thinks. But it'll wait 'til morning. He needs as much sleep as he can get, and springing this on him before he gets a good dose from Mr. Sandman would jeopardize the safety of everyone at Hogwarts." He finally popped the sucker into his mouth and looked at Neville.

Neville nodded. "I won't say anything without your say-so."

"I appreciate that Nev. Thanks." He clapped his hands and motioned to Ron. "Well, we gonna play cards or what? Let's go."

* * *

Recovering his book from his bed where it had been tossed before his quick departure to the poker game, Charlie kicked off his shoes and changed into some comfortable sleep wear and placed the textbook on his desk. Crawling under the covers, he kicked the light off and rolled over onto his side. He frowned at the letter and schedule on his night table and looked for something else in his room to study. Glancing up at the poster on his wall, he smiled. It was a large shot of Times Square in New York at night. He'd taken the picture himself last year or so when he and Draco had gone on a road trip, stopping at a couple choice places here and there. He hadn't wanted to leave New York. There was a magic about it that he wouldn't attempt to simulate for anything. The buzz. The excitement. Something that could never be cast by even one hundred wands.

He smiled and gently pushed the play button again on the CD player. Somehow, the player had managed to play the whole CD and return to the beginning, to the same song Charlie had been listening to when he'd started studying earlier that afternoon. He rolled onto his back, tucking his hands under his head. Taking in a long breath, he sighed, deep and true. He smiled at the ceiling. "Night Old Man," he said, barely above a whisper, "thanks for helping me through another day." Closing his eyes and swallowing the day, he allowed sleep to overtake him without a fight.

* * *

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
_Come down from your fences, open the gate_  
_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you_  
_You better let somebody love you_  
_Let somebody love you_  
_You better let somebody love you_  
_before it's too late_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Words cannot express how sorry I am that it took so long to write this. I was suddenly presented with five different ways of handling the story, and the last thing I want to do is screw this up. So, I worked a little longer on this chapter than I normally would have. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter from a more Charlie-oriented perspective this time around. And if you haven't heard the song "Desperado" by the Eagles, I would recommend it. It seems to really represent a side of Charlie that we haven't seen before.

And as for the New York poster bit. It's actually kind of funny- I was talking to my younger sister (me minus 4 yrs), and telling her the plots of some other fan fics that I was considering doing. She asked about the Harry Potter fics, and I said "But I don't think I would do another sequel. Maybe an in-between piece or a prequel– like what Charlie and Draco had done the first summer they met. Look a little more at that relationship. They probably went on a road trip and everything." My sister got all excited and she said "Do it!" So whether or not I do, I don't know. But that was why Charlie had that huge poster on his wall. Because they _did_ road trip at one time.

Anyway, my thanks so much on those people who have stuck with me this long! You have NO idea just how much it means to me.

Now, for the traditional Review Song!

Review song "Ready to Fall" by Joey Fatone

_And I'm ready to read reviews tonight_  
_Ready to hear if others just might_  
_Might have liked what I've written, and tell me just why_  
_in reviews that I'm ready to read tonight_

**_To My Reviewers:_** I really _really_ missed doing this, so I'm going to start doing it again– personal thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. For those who reviewed but I didn't get it or it was for one of the earlier chapters, I don't appreciate you any less. Thank you so much to all you wonderful people!

**Katatonia**- Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't want to make it too sugary, because it would counter with this one. But both Charlie and I appreciate the encouragement, to be sure. Thanks so much for the sweet review! You keep me writing:)

**undesidedcaoz**- First, _love_ the screen name. That's just beyond cool. Second, thank you so much for the review. I know it took me so long to update last time, and even longer this time around, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed that that pattern does not continue (at least not for too much longer). Again, thank you for the review! I appreciate itཀ

**Sunflower18**- ASAP? Well, it's here now! Lol. And although I admit is really wasn't as ASAP as it could have been, the next one will be for sure. I hope, provided that my muse doesn't decide to go anywhere any time soon. Thanks so much for the review!

**Draco's Wife Lover**- Lol. I'm sorry that the suspense is killing you. My delaying this chapter, I'm sure, didn't help things. I apologize for the delay. And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter with the four of them. I tried to make it friendly and male-bonding without making it seem... too excessively chummy. I thought cards would be the best way to do that. But thanks so much for the review! They help me learn what works and what doesn'tཀ

**firefly50**- It's the cookie pixie! Lol. At least, that's what Charlie calls you. He was waiting for more cookies, and when I told him that he couldn't have any until I wrote the chapter. And then you would come and give cookies for the chapter having been written, he got all mad and made me write the rest of the chapter. But I _am_ sorry that it took so long to finish. Hopefully the wait was well worth it. I hope you enjoy it. All the support you've given me through the story has really helped me, and I hope I won't be without it for too long! Thanks so much!

**mrs. felton- 27**- Thanks so much for the support! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one even more! Thanks for the review!

**Lyannie**- I'm glad you thought that the last chapter was a little sweeter, because I think it's about to go back over into the dark side. One of the challenges that I've placed for myself is to try and make it a little darker. I always write very happy, comedic stuff. I wanted to go more in depth with this fic and a little more dark and morbid. Hopefully not too morbid, or I don't think anyone will stay for the ending. But thank you so much for reviewing. Your constant encouragement is always helping me. :)

**Spankee**- I promise you that the ending to this fic will be a happy one. Whether or not it's for Hermione and Draco, I refuse to say (but seriously, I didn't work to get them together in the last fic for nothing, huh? So I wouldn't worry.) But thank you so much for the wonderful review! I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, and that you'll like this chapter even more!

**AZgirl215**- I'm sorry for having you wait for more for such a long duration of time! Obviously, I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I would have liked to have gotten it out, but better late than never, right? Thanks so much for all your encouragement! I hope you like this chapter even more than the last one!

**spitfirecracker**- I'm so happy you're still around and still finding time to review! Charlie likes having you around, probably on account of your super-cool screen name. He actually tried making a candy by that name with the Weasley brothers... who then decided to try and test it on me. Definitely not the best of results. I'm sorry you're lost in the plot. To be honest, I tend to get a little lost myself. Hopefully I'll get back on track with this chapter and coast clear till the ending. Somewhat coast. At least some of it should be easy... I hope. Anyway, thanks so much for the review! Come back soon!

**poztcardz205pean**- Thanks so much for sticking around for such an extended length of time! I'm glad you enjoyed both fics (especially this one so far)! I hope also that you enjoy this chapter (I'm always willing to hear from those people who have been around from the beginning as to whether or not my writing seems to be improving from fic to fic.) Thanks so much for the review! Charlie sends his regards and says 'hello!' back. :)

**couch-potato01**- I'm glad you like the story and the last chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one even more, and then you'll feel the urge to come back and review for me again! Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate the encouragement!

**NotreDamegirlie**- I'm always overjoyed when I see that you're still here reviewing my stuff. It gives me some hope that my writing just may not be that bad after all! I know what you mean about people who never update. I think that after six months, if the piece hasn't been update, it should be labeled as incomplete. I have a habit of going into the search engine and typing in 'complete', if I'm in the mood for a satisfying read. I like being able to read old stuff from beginning to end. Hopefully, I'll be able to do that with this one too. Anyway, I get long winded. Thank you _so_ much for continuing to review! Your reviews and opinions mean a lot to me.

**kelly-the-crazy-girl**- Thanks so much for the review girl! I hope you had fun at your grandparent's house (yes, it really _has_ been that long since I've updated. Shame on me!). And I'm glad you picked up on the suggestion that Hermione might be falling for Charlie. Not too many other people noticed, so as you can tell, I suggested it again in this chapter. But I'm sure everything will turn out in the end. Thanks so much for the review! Loyal readers like you keep me writing:)

**Nat the Phoenix**- No no no, the story's not _close_ to being done yet. It's just that I take _such _a long time between my chapters that most people give up on me and don't realize that I am still writing it, though it takes me longer than most to update. But I'm glad you like the story so far, and I'm hoping to throw a happy ending in here somewhere before the fic is done. Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate it!

**girldevil**- Yes, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it. I had no idea that I'd spanned that much time between the chapter before, never mind between this one and the last. But I've updated and I hope I can do it a little more frequently now. Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate it so much!

**Black Pearl**- Lol. I promise. Eventually, they will be back together... I think. And I'm sorry to disappoint that it wasn't Hermione in the doorway. But don't worry. With your kind of encouragement, I'm sure I can whip up a happy ending for the two of them if I try hard enough. Thank you for the wonderful review!

**lyra tavington**- I don't mind you addressing me as Al in the slightest. Thank you so much for the kind words. Charlie appreciates the encouragement too. And I know you're depressed about poor Draco, but don't worry. Even though I admit that I made it a little worse here, and unfortunately, it's going to get a LOT worse, it will eventually get better. Kind of in a fanastic fireworks explosion kind of way. No worries. I'll take care of him. Thank you very much for the review! I appreciate itཀ

**rani singala**- Lol. The shadow knows! And I _did_ update, but I'm sorry it took so long! At least you know who the shadow is now, right? I could have kept that card for a while. But I decided to spill. Thanks so much for the reviewཀ

**FoxyFire**- First of all, thank you _SO_ much for all your kind words. I really got back down to my writing after your stellar reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far- it means so much to me, and reviews like yours are what keep me writing. And I wouldn't mind becoming a penpal in the slightest. It sounds like a lot of fun, actually. And I hope you mean actual letters too, because I absolutely adore getting mail. Drop me a line and let me know. And thanks so much for getting me back on my feet. You're a fantastic reviewer! Glad I could make you smile.


	11. Thank You For Being a Friend

_**Dedicated to ALL my reviewers: You guys are the reason that I keep writing!**_

**Disclaimer**: The song choice today is "Your Love is Lifting Me Higher " by Jackie Wilson:

_You know the plot, is lifting me higher  
than I've ever been lifted before  
But keep in mind, characters just aren't mine  
They're J.K Rowling's, and she'll be sore_

**Author's Note:** The only suggestion I would like to make here would be to read Chapter 10 again before reading this one. I had to keep referring back to it when I wrote it since it had been so long, and it might help everything come together easier when you backtrack with what happened before. Just a suggestion.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: _Thank You For Being a Friend_**

Harry had experienced many hardships in his life. The loss of his parents, the cruelty of his uncle and aunt, the death of a fellow classmate. But he had no idea of the hardship now brought on by love, burdening Draco. He had no scruple of an idea how he would be feeling. She was more than a passing acquaintance. She was his love. Harry didn't know how to comfort him.

Two basic facts were certain. One was that Relina never made mistakes. The other, that regardless of the spell, Neville Longbottom remembered everything. There were so many questions, so many possibilities and explanations why both could be true. If Neville remembered, did that mean that it didn't work? That wasn't possible– Hermione's primary reaction had confirmed it. Charlie had to be re-introduced as a new student to the class. Was it wearing off? That would mean Relina had made an error, a rarity in itself. So the two facts continue to counteract each other.

Charlie, Neville, Ron, and Harry had come to see Draco at half past eight the next morning, a Saturday. By nine o'clock, they had all been seated around the large round wooden table in the common or study room Charlie and Draco shared, almost like their own personal kitchen area, a room that, until recently, both had been oblivious to. By nine-thirty, over cups of tea and coffee as though discussing the weather, everything had been said.

Charlie had explained to Draco their meeting with Neville, while Neville himself explained the situation of his remembering everything. Draco listened patiently, sipping his black coffee every now and then as Neville recounted specific details to him that he supposedly shouldn't be able to. It wasn't until he explained his shock at Draco's retrieving his fallen book for him that Draco made a movement. He nodded in understanding, took a sip, and then agreed to an exchange. He then recounted his false dream and encounter with Hermione in the library to everyone at the table. After completing his story, there was a momentary and thoughtful silence.

Harry was now observing Draco, his eyes on the white ceramic mug in front of him. Harry wondered whether or not Hermione remembered, whether or not Draco thought she did. If she did, if all her memories were intact, did that mean she no longer cared for him? Harry didn't know.

He took a sip of his green tea as Draco spoke, looking up at Charlie seated on his right. "You've got duty with Granger tomorrow?" he said.

Charlie was in mid swig, so Draco waited as he finished swallowing. He nodded as he swallowed. "Yep," he said simply.

"Keep an eye on her. See how she's feeling," he said, causing Ron to look up.

"You think it didn't work?" he asked bluntly.

Draco looked to Ron, seated next to Harry. "Not a chance I want to take, whether I do or not. I believe Longbottom's story," he said, glancing opposite him to Neville, "but I also know Relina doesn't make mistakes."

Harry mentally nodded. His thoughts exactly. Thus the conflict continued.

Neville looked from Ron to Draco. "You think maybe one of us should go see her? Ask her about it?"

Charlie contemplated this and turned to Draco on his left. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. She might be able to explain what's going on."

Draco nodded. "One of us should anyway, but I've got a potions paper to do. Snape will skin me alive if it's late."

Harry thought for a moment. Suddenly, he remembered something. One diamond in the hallway of Relina's house. It said Lily Potter. He'd never gotten the chance to ask her about it. They had been so anxious to get back.

He looked up as Ron was discussing the same potions paper as Draco, also yet to be completed. "And needing to cite sources before 1918," he was saying, "when all of the good references--"

"I'll go see Relina," Harry interjected suddenly. He glanced at Ron. "Sorry Ron."

Ron shrugged. "S'alright. You sure you wana go Harry? You finished your paper yet?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "but Neville's right, someone should go see Relina and tell her about this."

Draco nodded. "Thanks Potter," he said, before scooping up his coffee and downing the remains. He stood up. "Well, no sense getting skinned for lack of trying this damn paper. I'm off to the library."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Ron, sliding the mug back and forth between his hands.

Draco shrugged. "Your prerogative, Weasley. Want me to hold your hand too?" he said sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You'd _enjoy_ it."

Draco gave him the most disgusted look he could muster, which was a powerful one, resulting in Harry chuckling. Draco shuddered at an obvious mental picture he had unconsciously mustered. "Let us never speak of this again."

Ron nodded in agreement and stood up. He went to the counter to put his mug back as Draco turned to Harry. "Let me know when you get back," he said, more of an inquiry than a demand. Harry nodded.

Grabbing his bag off of a nearby chair, Draco left, Ron in tow, grumbling about a bad topic choice he made in a hurry due to Snape's leering glare and distempered stance.

Neville finished his drink and stood up, looking at the remaining two. "I'm off to owl my grandmother. Promised I would."

Charlie nodded. "Grandmas are just antique little girls," he said, more to himself than anyone else. Neville nodded. Charlie turned to him. "Give my regards to Grandma Flo."

Neville gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed him. "Will do."

A comfortable silence came over the room after Neville left, saying a few parting words to Harry on his way out. Harry finished off his green tea slowly, enjoying the taste of bitter leaves and honey. Finally, the mug returned to the table empty. Harry picked up his stirring spoon and dropped it into the mug with a medley of 'ting' sounds.

He slouched a little bit and looked across the table at Charlie. He looked up.

"What's up Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. What's up with you?"

A faint smile reached Charlie's lips. "Same."

Harry nodded and thought for a moment, back to the day before and the four of them sitting around playing cards. "Who are you, Charlie?" he said.

Charlie frowned at him. Upon seeing Charlie's look of confusion, he continued. "I mean, what kind of stuff do you like? Your family, where are you from?"

Charlie looked at him for a moment. He fought back the temptation to make a joke of it, seeing the seriousness and inquiry in Harry's face. "Where is this coming from?"

Harry frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... you could know somebody your whole life, but not really know them, y'know? And... when you realize that, you say "Hey, there's a lot I don't know about so and so, but I'm kind of interested to know." But there's no real way to fix it. I mean, how do you ask someone something like that without coming out and saying it?" He looked at Charlie.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully for a moment. He lifted his mug and finished its contents off, and returned it to the table. He slouched back, lifting his ankle to rest on the knee of the other, folding his hands in front of him. "What do you want to know?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Where were you born?"

Charlie smirked. "Connecticut. But I moved to Minnesota when I was three. Then to Washington when I was five, Dallas when I was seven, and California when I was nine. Then we moved again to Chicago when I was... eleven, I think. Yeah. And then to Florida when I was fourteen. Stayed there for a few years more than other places. Didn't leave there until I was 18."

Harry frowned. "What was with all the moving?"

"My dad was an assassin," Charlie stated simply. Seeing the look of perplexed dissimilation that seized Harry's face, he laughed. "He was a software engineer who worked for the government, mostly testing and research. Once it was set up, there's be some other company in another state that needed him."

Harry nodded. "So how come you guys stayed in Florida for so long? Your dad had problems or something with the program, or you just liked it there?"

Charlie frowned for a moment, something Harry didn't think suited him. He seemed to be deliberating his answer. Finally, he sat up and leaned forward on the table. "Oh, what the hell," he said to Harry, "I know all about you, so it's only fair, right?" He paused a moment, "But I'd appreciate it if you kept this under your scar inside that head of yours Harry."

Harry nodded as Charlie sighed. "Moving wasn't easy for my mom. Hell, it wasn't easy for any of us, but she seemed to take it particularly hard. My little sister-- I have a little sister by the way."

"How old?"

"She'd be... m... seven right now." He smiled brilliantly. "God she's getting big. Anyway, moving was hard on my mom, and with my dad working most of the time, their marriage just... deteriorated. And when we moved to Chicago, it got really bad. She started... seeing this other guy," he said, wincing. "I didn't know any of the details until about two years ago. But I knew what was going on. I was eleven, I wasn't stupid," he sighed for a moment, "So, when I was twelve, my dad had been offered a job in Phoenix. My mom said she wasn't going and... she left. Just like that."

Charlie smiled ruefully and shrugged at the sympathetic look on Harry's face. "Whaddya gonna do, Harold? Anyway, my dad thought a lot after my mom left, and decided since it was just me and him that he wasn't gonna blow it. So we decided to stay."

"But... what about your little sister?"

Charlie smirked. "I'm getting to her." Harry waited an extra moment for him to continue. "Well, wouldn't you know," he said, "that it doesn't always stay that way. My dad gets a phone call one day. I was... thirteen, yeah. And they say that my dad has to come down to the hospital on thirty-sixth and Nole. So he goes down, leaving me with the neighbors, and comes back... with a baby girl. A daughter."

Harry smiled curiously in bewilderment. Charlie grinned at the memory. "She was so tiny when I saw her. So was so little... it took her whole hand to wrap around my index finger. Apparently, my mom had given birth, but didn't want her. She said to call the father and give it to him." Charlie smirked. "Dad didn't know she was pregnant when she left. But they did a paternity test at the hospital and compared it to my mom's boyfriend, and it came up negative." He smiled at Harry. "My mom may have been thoughtless, but she didn't sleep around. She had more self-respect than that."

He shrugged and laughed. "So, now we had a brand new baby girl." He shook his head. "It really _was_ like 'Two men and a baby' for a year. We had to learn everything from scratch. Of course, the neighbors helped out. An older Dutch couple named Mona and Stan Deleshen. Nice people. Kinda miss them." He licked his lips. "Mona used to make this brilliant apple cruller.. with cinnamon and a warm butter filling inside... But I haven't seen them in a long time."

Harry nodded. "Because then you guys moved to Florida?"

For a moment, Harry though he'd said something wrong. Charlie's face suddenly changed. He seemed to be in pain. He began blinking more and Harry realized that he was fighting back tears. Charlie took a deep breath and swallowed. "No, um... my sister and I moved to Florida to stay with my grandparents. My dad..." he trailed off.

Harry stopped. He knew now why Charlie had been acting strange, or at least had a suspicion. "When did it happen?"

Charlie bit his bottom lip and took a deep, long breath in and out. "Six years this week," he whispered hoarsely.

Harry nodded. He couldn't help Draco. He knew nothing about love.

But being orphaned? Never knowing your parents? Now _that_ was something he understood.

He leaned over and rested his elbows on the table. "I'm sorry, Charlie," he said.

Charlie didn't look up, but nodded. "He was such... such a great guy... And she never even... I mean, she..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his voice began to crack. Harry felt his own heart twinge, remembering what it was like for him growing up not knowing his parents. Not having any memories to fall back on.

It hurt like hell. And there was no painkiller for it. It was a gap that would never, ever be filled. All one could do was learn to live with it and ignore it as best they could.

Harry had been right when he thought that the people who were the happiest to be around were the ones who had suffered the most. Charlie had lost the two most important people in his life, and probably blamed himself for it.

Harry stood up and picked up his mug, taking it over to the counter. He stopped as Charlie spoke. "Hey... thanks Harry."

Harry turned around as Charlie continued, now standing with his mug. "I never really dealt with it properly, y'know? Telling someone who gets it... it helps. Heals a bit of the hole. Doesn't... feel as painful. Less intense."

Harry nodded as Charlie put his mug on the counter. "Yeah, I know. And you hide it and think it'll go away if you work hard enough." Harry swallowed. "For me, it was trying to meet this expectation that everyone put on me. You know, my parents are dead, but that's okay, cause I'm 'the boy that lived'. Bury the past and meet the future. But in doing that... I lost who I was. So busy living up to everyone else's standards that I didn't meet any of mine." Harry shrugged and motioned to Charlie. "You did the same thing. You try so hard to bury it by being a friend to everyone, and make everyone else laugh... because there was no one there for you like that when you needed it. You were everybody's friend... but no one was a real friend to you at the time you needed it the most."

For a moment, neither boy said anything. Then Charlie turned to Harry, breaking the contemplative silence. "So, did you learn all your psychoanalytic tactics from a mail-away degree, or just reruns of Dr. Phil?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I'd tell you."

Charlie smirked. "It was Oprah, wasn't it? _She_ taught you how to do this sort of stuff."

Harry shook his head as the two left the common room. "I'll never tell."

"C'mon! What about Dr. Laura? Dr. Rosenthal? Robin Cook!"

"Robin Cook isn't a doctor."

Charlie frowned. "Then what's with all the medical thrillers? I'd think you think she could be."

"Charlie... Robin Cook is a _he_."

"Really?" Charlie said, obviously bewildered. "Well then... _my _life just gained a whole new level of meaning..."

Harry patted his shoulder. "Anytime." He turned to head out the door. "I'm off to Relina's. I'll see you later."

Charlie nodded. "Send her my regards, though they're not really worth the postage what with shipping charges nowadays." He paused. "Hey Potter."

Harry turned. "Yeah?"

Charlie nodded, his hands in his pockets. "Thanks again."

Harry nodded. "Anytime," he said, before adding as he left, "I'll drop your bill in the post tomorrow."

Charlie smiled to himself as the portal closed behind Harry. Sighing, he bounced on his heels, smiling. "What to do for the next," he looked at his watch, "nine hours before 'stalking shift' tonight," he said aloud. "Work would probably be a smart move."

He took a step forward but stopped suddenly. A warmth had spread throughout his stomach, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He took a deep breath and grimaced. He laughed accusingly at himself. "Should've known that caffeine would be too much for you, Charles," he scolded himself, "Bad memories and black mocha do not mix."

He headed up the stairs to his room, entering it and kicking the door shut behind him, even though he knew Draco was at the library. He hummed to himself as he tapped the CD player on. Grabbing his potions essay that he had completed several days earlier, he grabbed a red pen from his cup of pens on his dresser, beginning to edit it while listening to the song that was now playing, the sound of piano chords filling the room. He pretended to play, bouncing his knee as it started.

* * *

_Thank you for being a friend  
Travel down the road and back again  
Your heart is true  
You're a pal and a confidante_

_

* * *

_

Draco frowned at the book. That didn't look right at all. He squinted, mentally playing word jumble, but came up with nothing. He glanced up at Ron, hunched over his parchment, his quill slowly making its was across the page. Draco looked back down at the book. Fighting an inner war with himself, he groaned inwardly.

"Weasley."

Ron looked up at him from across the table. "Yeah?"

Draco frowned at the book. "Is... 'therpomosce' a word?"

Ron shrugged. "Beats me. What's the context?"

"The potion _Dragatis_, in its early conception, should be properly monitored by a therpomosce to ensure its proper potency," Draco read aloud.

Ron frowned. "Are you sure it's not supposed to be _thermoscope_?"

Draco looked back down at the book and nodded, kicking himself. "Yeah, I guess so." He continued to work. The difficulty in showing gratitude was still to greatly imbedded in him to attempt it, especially when it resulted from his callous surrender to the English language.

Ron looked at him for a moment, watching his eyes scan the pages. He then held out his hand. Draco lifted his gaze to stare at his hand for a moment before groaning and handing him the book, but not without a routine biting remark. "No need to trouble yourself, Weasley. Hate for you to blow up what little brains you have by thinking too much."

Ron ignored him and read the section himself. "_The potion_ Dragatis _early conception, should be properly monitored by a thermoscope to ensure its proper potency_." He nodded to himself. There it was, clear as day. "From what I remember," he said, getting back to Draco's original question, "she told me once that it's a muggle contraption that you use for indicating a change in temperature, without telling you how much," he said.

There was no need to question who the 'she' was who yielded such abounding amounts of knowledge. Draco nodded and received the book back. He had brought quill to paper for only a moment before Ron spoke.

"Malfoy?"

He stopped. "What?"

For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Ron hesitated to continue and Draco was mentally sending him a spirit ray of hatred and impatience. Finally Draco went back to writing. It was another minute before Ron spoke.

"Do you often have problems reading?"

Draco ignored him and continued writing. Ron frowned and dared to continue.

"Are you... dyslexic, Malfoy?"

Draco stopped writing, his quill scratching to an abrupt halt. He didn't lift his gaze. "What?"

Ron swallowed but took a deep and silent breath. "I mean, it's okay if you are. My neighbor in the hollow, her little daughter is dyslexic, but she learned to read just fine, and--"

Draco stood up like a shot, towering over Ron. "Are you suggesting that I have a problem?"

Ron looked up at him. _Simple would be best_, he thought. He shrugged at him. "You tell me. It's not considered a problem unless it bothers you, you know."

"_It doesn't bother **me**_!" he snapped. Ron couldn't help but notice the shift in emphasis at the end of the sentence. Draco then sat back down, as though he was a trained lion who could no longer show true anger to anyone. Ron, though admittedly not always sharp, knew in an instant who Draco was referring to.

His father. He was haunting him, even from the grave.

Draco said nothing, but took his quill in hand again and looked back to his book, beginning to write again. Ron felt a wave of sympathy for the one sitting across the table from him, something he never expected. Suddenly, Draco looked up at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Like 'guess you weren't smart all this time, were you' or some other kind of blubbering?" Draco had been observing Ron carefully, not sure whether he would soon be confronted with mocking or sympathy. He was prepared for the first.

Ron shook his head. "I'd say I haven't been giving you enough credit."

Draco looked taken aback. For a moment, he felt ashamed at his behavior. He fought for a response and settled on one. "No one ever does," he said.

Ron nodded. A moment passed as Ron went back to his writing. The two worked in silence for a minute as Ron spoke softly. "Let me know if there's another word you don't get," he said simply.

Draco nodded. He hadn't grasped the habit yet of showing gratitude, but he would have to learn eventually. After all, Ron hadn't laughed, hadn't taken the opportunity to put the moment to good, proper, embarrassing use. Only offered what little help he could whenever needed.

Something a friend would do. And for that, Draco would be damned if he didn't at least try to show some appreciation and repay him.

He didn't look up from his book. "Thanks Weasley," he said.

Ron looked up at him. Draco kept his eyes down, his gaze practically burning holes into the book. Watching him, Ron smiled.

"You're welcome," he said.

* * *

_I'm not ashamed to say  
I hope it always will stay this way  
My hat is off  
Won't you stand up and take a bow?_

_

* * *

_

Harry wrapped his scarf around him as he carried his broom to the back oak doors that looked out onto the field. He passed the occasional student as he walked, but ignored them. He'd been concerned to run into Hermione and would feel a duty to explain his plans to her, or at least to give some sort of lame excuse in exchange. But he hadn't, so for now he was safe.

He pushed the heavy door open and was greeted by a blast of cold air in his face. He was about to step down into the snow when he heard a shout behind him.

He turned and found Neville strolling towards him at a steady pace, a broom in his grasp. "Mind some company, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. He'd found out from Charlie that Neville's grandmother and Relina were close acquaintances, so it would be natural for him to want to tag along and visit. But Harry's visit to see Relina was both for Draco and for himself. He didn't mind his company for the trip, nor mind his presence at any questions regarding Hermione. But about his mother... well, that was nobody's business but Harry's.

Neville seemed to sense something amiss. "Unless you've got something else you want to talk to her about. I can wait outside or something if you want. I don't mind."

Harry smiled and nodded, relieved. "Okay. Let's go."

Neville nodded and the two went outside, the air cold, the snow crunching beneath their boots. Mounting their brooms, the two took off, heading for Relina's.

After a moment of high altitude and speeded flight, Harry could have sworn he began to feel his nose freeze and fall right off, his eyes watering and the beads freezing to the side of his face. He signaled to Neville and slowed down until he finally stopped, Neville coming to a stand still next to him.

Their brooms slowly rocked against the wind as Harry attempted to protect his face with his scarf. Suddenly, a pair of goggles and a black ski mask were hovering next to him. Harry looked up. Neville motioned them towards him.

"Go on. Take'em. I've got another set."

Harry looked puzzled but took it from him. He held them out for an extra moment. Neville frowned.

"Something wrong?" he asked, pulling out another ski mask from his cloak.

Harry shook his head dumbly and put on the ski mask, the goggles on top. He laughed aloud as he felt his face. "Blimey, I'm not sure whether to fly to Relina's or rob a bank."

Neville laughed. "We'll catch Gringott's on the way back."

Harry nodded. "Hey, thanks Neville."

He shrugged. "No problem. _Kindness always comes full circle_, as my grandmother used to say."

Harry gave him a perplexed smile. "I've never heard that one before."

Neville smiled. "I hadn't either, but I've seen it work. You do a favor for someone and without expecting it someone else does a favor for you. You ever experienced that, Harry?"

Harry stopped, thinking of Charlie and their conversation they'd had that morning. He hadn't done that much by listening to his story. Had he really done him a favor? He supposed that favors didn't have to be groundbreaking to fall into that category. Of course, Neville probably thought nothing of loaning him goggles and a ski mask, but to Harry it was a life-saver and really appreciated. _Kindness always comes full circle_, he thought to himself. _Neville's grandmother is one smart lady_.

Harry nodded and looked at Neville. "As a matter of fact Neville... I have."

Neville smirked and glanced off into the distance. "C'mon. I'll race you to Relina's."

Harry grinned and hunched over his broom. "You're on."

* * *

_Thank you for being a friend  
Travel down the road and back again  
Your heart is true  
You're a pal and a confidante_

_--Andrew Gold, _'Thank You For Being a Friend'

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I hope nobody minds my developing the characters a little more thoroughly, because come next chapter, I won't be able to anymore. And I hope nobody minds my developing them the way I want to. I'm taking liberties... and I LOVE IT!

I've been such a complete psycho case with writing lately, because I've been doing so much of it, but it's all over the place for different things. I've been working on this chapter for the past couple weeks, mostly in class. I've got it in my school notebooks, and in some cases, my class notes are spilling over into the writing. My film class notes are on one side of a page, and Charlie's family tree is scrawled on the other side. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll be starting the next one soon, as soon as I manage to update the Basil of Baker Street fic. If you're a fan of the movie, check that one out to!

Now, for the traditional Review Songཀ

**Review song: **"Thank God I Found You" by Mariah Carey (and whoever all else sings with her):

_Please stop to review  
It means so much when you  
Can stop and say some simple words  
And tell me everything you learned  
From me brings such joy to  
My life, knowing you do  
Enjoy the words I write for you  
Cause when I write I'm writing  
For reviews_

**_To My Reviewers:_** (waves to everyone) I thought I would change things up a little bit. And since he was so polite when he asked, I agreed to let Harry do the review thank yous this time around. He's the one REALLY responsible :) Thanks again to everyone who read!

**AZgirl215**- Wow! Atellix is flattered that you think she's such a great writer. She tends to not do as much editing as she should (much to mine and Malfoy's horror... so we tend so sneak in and edit for her– but don't tell her that!) And it means a lot to her when someone really enjoys her work! Thanks so much, and I hope she didn't keep you waiting too long with this chapter!

**Lyannie**- Thanks so much for the review! And the review about the review thank yous! Atellix likes it when she gets thanked for reviewing, so she assumes everyone else does too. And you're absolutely right, even though it takes some time, it really is worth it. And I hope this chapter explained a little more about Charlie seeming down. Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it so far, and hop

**FoxyFire**- Thanks so much for the glowing review! I know Atellix loves to hear from you and what you think of her work. She values all her reviews so much! It really helps her writing along. And I'm glad she was able to surprise you a little bit. I hope you were a little more surprised in this chapter too. She tries to keep everything interesting to a point without breaking the tide or going overboard with dramatics. We're so glad you liked the last chapter. And Neville thanks you for the comment about his shirt. He's started getting more than one with the slogans on them. His birthday is coming up and I picked up one that says "Escapee of Azkaban Prizon". I thought of him when I saw it. Hope he likes it. Anyway, thanks so much again for the review! Hope to hear from you soon!

**ThatsMISSonion**- Thanks for the review! Atellix actually wanted me to thank you personally for the suggesting regarding Maisie in the painting. You actually read her mind in point of fact. I can't give too much away, but I can tell you this: Maisie is a little six year old, but in fact, there is going to be further development that you will see... like say, she has an older sibling... who is also in a painting... hint hint. But now you'll just have to wait and see what Al does... cause even I don't know about the details of that. Just what she told me.

**Lily of the Shadow**- (laughs) No, she's not quite dead yet. I know she missed hearing from you though. I told her you reviewed as she was as excited as you were that she updated! And yes, I also enjoyed Neville's shirt. He's got a couple like that. Actually, Ron got one from his pen pal in Russia that says "Procrastinators unite!... Tomorrow!" that Neville's actually borrowed. He wore it the other day and Atellix saw it and laughed, and said she'd write that shirt in somewhere. So soon so _somebody_ will be wearing that shirt in an upcoming chapter. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Thanks so much for the review!

**mysteriouscharm**- Gosh, I hope Hermione remembers soon too. I mean, she knows who I am, but I'm really starting to feel sorry for Malfoy... which is probably one of the twelve signs that the Apocalypse is coming. But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one even more!

**undesidedcaoz**- Yeah, Charlie is a real Eagles fan. And what else do you listen to? I'm more partial to Styx and The Cure myself. Maybe a little bit of Billy Joel too. Oh! And I really like Maroon 5. Atellix got me listening to them last week, and I think they're great. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Draco's Wife Lover**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy she's back too. You should see her when she's bored and has nothing to do. Very sad. And I'm sure Charlie loves all the attention he's getting from you. He better not let it get to his head though, or else he'll expect a book all his own. But don't worry– in the next chapter Atellix is going to clear a few things up... and then _REALLY_ complicates things directly after. I read her journal. Please don't tell her. Hope you liked the chapter!

**spitfirecracker**- Giving up? But... you can't! We're still here! Honest! Hope you haven't given up. She's chipping away at this story as best as she can... but between you and me, she could be working _so_ much faster. Charlie and I are planning on tag teaming her this weekend and getting her to start the next chapter. Don't tell her that though. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I recognize your name as someone who's reviewed a number of times before. It's reviewers like you that keep her writing. So thanks so much!

**NotreDamegirlie**- Wow. That's so incredibly nice of you, and I know Atellix appreciates your continued support. She was talking about you when she was planning the chapter before this one, and the nice e-mail you sent her. I tell ya, that really got her back to work. Thanks so much for supporting us all and sticking around for so long! It means a lot to all of us! Thanks for the review!

**Angel: da Newsies fan**- Abandoned this fiction? Never. Me and the guys would never let Atellix do that. Although we've been kind of busy and haven't been able to bother her, so she's been slacking off. But rest assured, there will be more to come. If I know one thing about Atellix, it's that there is nothing she starts that she doesn't finish... except maybe large pieces of pumpkin pie. Charlie and I help her with those. Hope you liked the chapter and are still breathing, bated or not. Thanks so much for the review:)

**Sunflower18**- (laughs) I take it you're enjoying it if you want some more so fast. Kind of like when Atellix is eating something really good. She's too busy scarfing it down to say that she enjoys it. But, um... yeah, probably shouldn't have told you that. Please don't tell her I told you that. But thanks so much for the review!

**Mariko**- Hi there! I'm glad you wandered into our section and found our story! And enjoyed it yet! Anyway, I can't comment on too much about what's going to happen (since I don't know) but like you, I think Hermione's been acting kind of funny around Charlie. Then again, Charlie himself has kind of needed to get stuff off of his chest so... shrugs Not really sure there. And I wouldn't worry about everyone remembering because of Hermione. Ron and I actually snuck into Atellix's book the other day, the one where she keeps her notes? And from what we could make out, things are about to get _REALLY_ complicated. But you didn't hear that from me. Thanks for the review! Hope to see you soon!

**nehimasgift**- Atellix wants me to thank you for her. I'm glad you stopped by to read, and I'm even happier than you're enjoying it. It means so much more when your efforts pay off and people actually _like_ to read about what's been happening with us. Thanks so much for the review! I hope I get to read from you again!


End file.
